


The Sequel to South Park: The Next Generation

by SomeSouthParkFan



Series: The Next Generation [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Autism, Cancer, Child Abuse, F/M, Lies, Love Triangles, M/M, Online Dating, Secrets, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 55,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSouthParkFan/pseuds/SomeSouthParkFan
Summary: More secrets, more lies, more love triangles!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place three years after the first one ends.

The Sequel to South Park: The Next Generation

Chapter 1

Stan’s POV

“Daddy?” I hear Eli cry out. Not much has changed with us. Susan, Eli, and I are still living in Utah. Susan is still running her PetVet and I’m still running my restaurant. I stopped doing private catering a few years ago so I can focus on the restaurant full time. I’m even in the process of expanding my business to other locations. 

“What’s wrong buddy?” I ask rushing to his room. 

“My nose is bleeding again!” Shit! This is the third nosebleed he’s had in the last two days. I’m starting to worry. 

“It’s okay, let me grab a tissue and you hold your head forward. You know the routine.” I grab a tissue and he does what I told him.

“Am I going to die?” He asks tearfully. 

I smile. “Not from a nosebleed.”

“I’m scared Daddy!”

“It’s okay buddy, just hold your head forward. Okay?”

“Okay...” He sniffles.

There is a lot of blood, but I don’t want to freak him out. “Almost done buddy.”

“It’s so much blood! I don’t like blood!”

“Shh...just relax!” I tell him gently.

“But I don’t like blood!” He whines. 

“I know...” I’m trying to remain calm, but deep down inside, I’m losing it.

“Did it stop?”

I look at the blood soaked tissue. “I need to get another tissue.” I inform him as I grab another one. 

“Are you sure I’m not going to die?”

“I’m positive!” I hold the tissue in place for about another ten minutes until the bleeding finally stops. “All done!” I tell him with a smile. 

“Thank goodness. That’s a lot of blood!” He states as he examines the tissues. “It wasn’t this much last time!”

I nod in agreement. “Yeah, I know. Now go get your backpack so you can go to school. I don’t want you to be late.”

“Okay daddy!” He rushes upstairs. 

Once I drop Eli off, I call Susan. We always check in with each other throughout the day. “Hey babe!” 

“Hi!” She greets me. I love how she’s always in good spirits. 

“I just dropped Eli off at school and now I’m on my way to the restaurant.” I inform her.

“Oh good! How was he?”

“He had a nosebleed this morning.”

I hear her gasp. “Again?”

“Yes, I’m getting worried babe...”

“Me too, that’s the third one within the last two days.”

“Should I take him to see a doctor? This one was worse than the others.” 

“I don’t know hon. We could just be overreacting.” 

“Maybe you’re right.” I smile at that. I swear she knows how to keep me from overreacting. “What would I do without you?” 

“Panic about everything!” She says jokingly. 

“Probably! Well anyway, I’ll see when I get home. I love you.”

“I love you too baby!” I hang up. I know she said I’m probably overreacting, but the way Eli’s nose was bleeding makes me think I wasn’t. I’m going to have to keep a close eye on him. 

Wendy’s POV

“JULIA! Come on, let’s go!” I yell from the living room. Julia has a physical therapy appointment and as usual, she’s taking her precious time getting ready. She likes using the fact that she’s wheelchair bound as an excuse to be late for everything.

“I’m coming, damnit!” She yells back. I swear sometimes I wish I could send her to Utah with Stan. Let her be his problem. She can be such a disrespectful brat sometimes!

“Watch your mouth, there’s kids in here!”

She comes out of her room. “I said I’m coming! Sorry if it takes me a little longer to get ready than it takes you!” 

“I offered to help you and you turned me down!” 

“I’m 22 years old! I don’t need help getting dressed!” 

“We’re going to be late!” 

“Why are you yelling at her?” I turn and see that Cartman has come in the room. Being nosey as always.

“Because she can be such a brat, it drives me crazy!

“You don’t need to yell at her. She’s been through enough.” 

“Thank you dad!” Julia smiles. I really hate when the two of them gang up on me.

“This is between me and MY daughter! We have to go!”

“You don’t have to be so nasty to him!”

“Yeah seriously Wendy!” He tries to put his arm around me, but I dodge him. “Where’s the love?”

“Whatever!” I say as I roll my eyes. 

“Well I’m ready, so let’s go!” Julia tells me. 

“Do you want me to help you get in the car?” Cartman offers. 

“Sure dad, thanks!” Julia smiles. Another pet peeve of mine. I HATE when she calls him dad. It’s so disrespectful to her real father!

I roll my eyes again. “Ugh, so you’ll accept help from him, but not me?” 

Julia frowns. “His offer doesn’t sound condescending like yours does!” 

“Goddamnit, I hate you…” I whisper in Cartman’s ear. 

“Not in front of Julia.” He whispers back. “I love you honey!” He kisses me on the cheek and helps her in the car. Julia and I don’t say a word to each other the whole way to therapy. 

Kyle’s POV

“I’m losing my mind Kyle!” Cartman and I are at a bar. We kept up our usual tradition of getting together for happy hour just to catch up on our lives. Sometimes it feels weird that Stan isn’t with us anymore, but he’s not on speaking terms with Cartman and me so obviously it’s for the best. Right now, Cartman is catching me up on his usual drama with Wendy. I can’t help but to roll my eyes at him. 

“I’m over you and Wendy! You guys have more drama than anyone I know!”

“What’s going on with you two now?” Kenny asks as he joins us. Kenny knows about Cartman and Wendy’s problems, but not to the extent that I do. 

“Oh hey Kenny!” I greet him. He’s still the same Kenny, just happier. He’s now dating Craig even though I think he can do better. Their relationship kind of reminds me of the one he had with Butters. But Kenny says he’s happy, so I guess we have to be happy for him. 

“What’s up dudes? Don’t change the subject!” 

I shrug. “It’s nothing, just the usual Cartman and Wendy bullshit!”

Kenny gasps putting his hand on his chest. “Not the perfect fucking soul mates! You guys don’t have problems!”

“Fuck you Kenny!” Cartman gives him the finger. “What’s going on in your faggy world? Craig finally let you come out to play?”

Kenny laughs. “He knows I’m with you guys so he doesn’t have anything to worry about.” He narrows his eyes at Cartman. “So what’s going on with you and Wendy? I always feel like you two are hiding something.” 

“Wendy and I…we’re good. The kids are good, life is good.” 

“Uh huh, sure!” He looks at me. “I know I don’t have to ask about you and Nichole.” He laughs and rolls his eyes. “The most perfect couple ever!” 

I laugh and playfully punch him in the arm. “Are you jealous?” 

“Hardly!” He looks at his phone.

“Is that Craig?” 

He shakes his head. “No, it’s Bebe. She wants to know if I can take Demi for the weekend. She has plans with Token.” Bebe and Token got married a few years ago. It’s rare that she lets Kenny take Demi to his house because of his umm…lifestyle, but I guess she’s coming around. “I guess I should get going.” 

“You just got here!” Cartman reminds him. “You didn’t even order a drink yet.”

“I know, but I have to let Craig know we’re going to have company and I have to straighten up the place.” He puts his coat on. “I’ll catch you dudes next time.” He lives. 

“I bet Craig is going to kick his ass!” Cartman chuckles. 

“Dude, don’t say that!” He says it jokingly, but I do worry about that. Kenny tends to find himself in abusive relationships and Craig is no exception. He seems to be drawn to them.

“Well it’s true.”

“Well back to you. What are you and Wendy going to do?”

“What do you think?” 

I shake my head. “Déjà vu…” Cartman looks at me and sips his drink.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stan’s POV

I had to leave work early to pick up Eli. Not only did he have another nosebleed, he was complaining about a headache. “Thank you for coming so quickly Mr. Marsh.” The nurse tells me as I arrive.

“No problem. How is he? Is his nose still bleeding?” I ask her. 

She shakes her head. “No, I managed to stop it. However, he does have a slight fever.”

“Really?”

“Yes, it’s 99.9 so I would keep an eye on that.”

I nod. “Thank you.” Eli is asleep on the cot so I carry him to the car to let him sleep. 

Later that afternoon, I head to Eli’s room to check on him. He’s lying down reading a book. “How are you feeling buddy?” I can’t help but notice he looks a little pale.

He puts the book down and looks at me. “Not good at all.”

“What’s wrong? Does your head still hurt?”

He nods. “I feel really sick.”

I feel his forehead. “You’re still warm.”

He shivers. “Really? Because I’m freezing.”

“I’ll get you another blanket.” I grab a blanket out of his closet and cover him up. “Do you want some juice?”

He shakes his head. “No thank you.”

Even though Eli said he didn’t want juice, I decide to pour him a cup of apple juice and made him some chicken noodle soup. As I’m about to take it to him, Susan comes in the door. “Hey babe, I’m glad you’re home.” 

Susan kisses me on the cheek. “How is he?”

“I think we should take him to a doctor.”

“Did his fever rise?”

“I don’t know.”

“I’ll take his temperature.” We head to his room. Before going in, Susan grabs a thermometer from the medicine cabinet. 

“Mommy, you’re home!” Eli says weakly.

“Hi baby.” She kisses him. “Mommy is going to take your temperature, okay?”

“Okay…” She puts the thermometer in his mouth. After a few minutes, she takes it out and looks at it. 

“It’s 100.3.” She tells me.

“We need to get him to the ER!” I tell her. 

“We need to try to break his fever.”

“But it’s over 100!”

“Barely, but I’ll give him some medicine and let him get some rest. He may feel better in the morning.”

“What if he doesn’t?”

“Then we’ll decide the next step.” She kisses me and smiles. “You worry so much!” She looks at Eli strangely. She holds up his arm. “Sweetie, how did you get this bruise on your arm?” She asks Eli. I look and see a purple bruise on his arm. I don’t remember seeing that earlier.

“I don’t know…” He looks at his arm. 

“Did you fall down earlier?” 

“No…”

“Are you sure?” 

“I’m sure mommy.” 

I pull Susan out in the hallway. “Something isn’t right.” 

She nods in agreement. “Maybe you’re right. If he gets worse we’ll take him to the ER in the morning.” She goes back into Eli’s room. I know she thinks I’m overreacting, but I really think waiting until the morning isn’t a good idea. Something is wrong and I can feel it. I just don’t know what it is…

Kenny’s POV

“So this is where you’ll be sleeping.” I tell Demi as I’m giving her a tour of my house. She’s hardly paying attention as she’s focused on her phone. “I know it’s small, but it’s only for a few nights.”

“As long as I can keep the door shut.” Teenagers!

“Of course you can.”

“Great! Then this should be fun!” She goes back to focusing on her phone.

Just then Craig walks in the door. “Demi, this is Craig, my...friend and roommate.” Demi doesn’t know about my sexual orientation yet, so I had to introduce him as my friend.

“Your friend?” Craig glares at me before extending his hand to Demi. “Nice to new you Demi.”

“Likewise Craig.” She looks at me. “Is it okay if I go in my room now?”

“Sure!” She goes in the room and closes the door. 

Craig shoves me. “What was that?”

“She doesn’t know I’m gay.”

He laughs. “You really believe that?”

I nod. “Yes I do.”

“I’m sure Bebe told her.”

“No, she left it up to me to tell my kids. I told the twins when they were 16.”

“You think they didn’t tell her?”

“They promised me they wouldn’t.”

“Well she’s here and 15, so why don’t you just tell her?”

“I’m worried she might lose respect for me the way the other kids have.”

“That’s a chance you have to take. I’m not going to kept a secret so you better tell her soon! I don’t appreciate being called your friend!” He narrows his eyes at me.

“Dude, I’m sorry.” I didn’t think he would be so angry about this.

“I don’t want you to be sorry, I want you to fix it!”

“I’ll tell her. I promise.”

“If you don’t, I will!” He threatens. 

“Okay, just give me some time. I need to find the right words.”

Craig rolls his eyes. “How about, “Honey, I’m gay!”?”

I shake my head. “I can’t come out and say it like that!”

“I will not be kept a secret, not in my house!” It’s actually my house, but he’s so pissed off that I won’t even bother bringing that up right now. 

“I’ll tell her before the weekend is over!”

“You better, or else I’ll tell her and then I’ll leave you!”

“I’ll tell her, I promise.” I try to kiss him, but he backs away.

“You’re not getting any of this until you tell her! I suggest you sleep on the couch.”

I’m completely taken aback. “You can’t be serious!”

“Well I would say sleep in the guest room, but Demi is in there and the other room is my office, so…” He shrugs. He goes in our room and closes the door. I can’t believe he just gave me an ultimatum. I guess I don’t have a choice but to tell Demi the truth.

Kyle’s POV

“Hey honey!” I greet my beautiful wife as I arrive home.

“Hi! Look who’s here!” She points and I see Kobe. 

“Kobe! You’re home!” I hug him. He’s been away at UCLA for school. He’s on a break, but is getting ready to start his last semester. 

“I’m off work for a few days so I thought I would come visit.” He explains. 

“He also has good news for us!” Nichole informs. 

“Oh yeah?” I ask raising my eyebrow. I always love getting good news from my kids. 

“Yes! I wanted you two to be the first to know!” He hands us an envelope. Nichole and I open it together. 

“YOU GOT INTO MEDICAL SCHOOL!” Nichole squeals as she hugs Kobe. Kobe has been accepted to University of Colorado School of Medicine. 

“Congrats son!” I shake Kobe’s hand. “We’re so proud of you!”

“Thanks dad!” 

“I knew once you put your focus 100 percent on school and left those girls alone, you would be on your way!” 

Kobe frowns. “I thought you liked Gina?” Gina is his ex girlfriend that he met his first semester at UCLA. 

I nod. “She was a nice girl, a much better fit than those Marsh girls, but you needed to focus your attention on school. There will be time for dating once you’re Dr. Broflovski!” 

“I agree with your father!” Nichole adds in. 

Kobe rolls his eyes. “I’m going to go tell Nick and Ashley the good news. Then I’m going to head out and catch up with some friends.” He heads upstairs. 

“By friends, do you think he means Julia?” Nichole asks. 

“He better not…” The last person he needs to have any contact with is Julia. That girl is still bad news and not the type of person he should associate with. 

Cartman’s POV

I took a shower and freshened up. I put on a nice outfit and sprayed on my Gucci cologne. What’s the occasion? I have a hot date with a beautiful woman. I go into Eric Theo and Isabella’s rooms and both kids are sound asleep. I give both of them a kiss on the forehead. I head downstairs and stick my head in Julia’s room and she’s asleep as well. Thank goodness, all kids are asleep! Now I can go out without playing 20 questions. As I head out the door, I’m stopped by Wendy.

“Going somewhere?” She asks. So much for avoiding 20 questions. 

“Do we really have to play this game? You already know the answer.” 

“You’re going to see her, aren’t you?” I notice she begins to tear up.

“Again, you already know the answer.” 

“Maybe I should go find some hot guy to sleep with.” 

I shrug. “Be my guest. Just know that if you do, I’ll divorce you so fast your head will spin. I wouldn’t even have to worry paying alimony.” I start laughing. 

“So it’s okay for you to have an affair, but I can’t?” 

I nod. “I told you to be my guest, just know what the consequences are.” 

“Then I’ll divorce you!” 

“That’s fine! I mean it was your idea to stay married until Isabella goes to college. That’s a long time and a lot wasted years.” 

“Maybe if you stop sleeping with that slut, we could try to work on our marriage.” 

“She’s not a slut! Our marriage is over!”

She takes my hand. “It doesn’t have to be, just get rid of that bitch! We were fine until she came into the picture!”

“But now she IS in the picture and she’s the one I plan to spend the rest of my life with. Your arrangement really isn’t fair to her.” 

Wendy scowls. “I don’t give a shit about the homewrecking whore! I still love you Cartman.” 

“I love you too…but I’m not in love with you anymore. I love her.” I head towards the door. “I’ll see you sometime tomorrow.” I walk out. As I close the door, I can hear her sobbing on the other side of the door. I can’t worry about that right now, my hot date is waiting!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Julia’s POV

I’m in my room doing my makeup, when there’s a knock on it. I’m sure it’s mom to come check on me. “Come in…” I groan. The door opens and in walks Kobe! I can’t believe he’s here. “Kobe!” 

“Hey Jules!”

“I’m so happy to see you! You look great!” I tell Kobe as we hug each other. I noticed that he’s been working out. He was a scrawny kid the last time I saw him. 

“Thanks! Still in the chair I see.”

I nod. “I’m getting stronger every day! My physical therapist said I should be able to walk on my own in no time.”

“Really?” Kobe doesn’t look so sure.

“Yeah! My goal is to walk by graduation.”

“That’s great. How’s school going anyway?”

I shrug. “It’s going. I’m just ready for it to be over with. What about you?”

“Great! I’m going to medical school on the fall!”

“Congratulations! Are you staying in California?”

He shakes his head and smiles. “Nope, I’m coming back home! I’m going to University of Colorado School of Medicine.”

“That’s even better!”

“Yeah it is! You’ll have to visit!”

I smile. “As soon as I’m walking again, I’m going everywhere!”

“Not at first I hope!”

“Are you kidding me? I’ve been confined to this wheelchair and house for years! I’m ready to break free.”

Kobe laughs. “I’m sure it hasn’t been that bad.”

“My brother and sister are 7 and 5. My parents treat me like I’m their age!”

“Really?”

“Yes, it’s insulting!”

“Have you talked to them about it?”

“Yeah, but my mom doesn’t listen. My dad has eased up a bit.”

“Oh...”

“Yeah, but my mom still insists on treating me like a child. Hopefully after graduation, I find a good job so I can get the hell out of here!” I slam my hand down on my vanity, cracking it slightly. I don’t care, just thinking about who my mom treats me, just pissed me off all over again. Just wait until I walk again.

Stan’s POV

Susan and I ended up taking Eli to the ER that night. He was so pale and he was shivering. I couldn’t stand to see him suffer so I didn’t want to wait until morning. We’ve been here all night while the doctor has been running tests on him. He finally calls us to his office to talk. We didn’t want to leave Eli, but he was asleep and the doctor wanted to speak to us alone. “Mr. and Mrs. Marsh, I have your son’s test results.” Dr. Richie tells us.

“Is everything okay?” I ask. 

“We drew some of his blood and we had to check his bone marrow to make sure our diagnosis is accurate. With that said, I regret it to inform you that little Eli has cancer.”

Susan and I look at each other. “Cancer?”

He nods. “Leukemia to be exact.”

“How did this happen?”

“His white blood cell and blood platelet count is low.”

“Oh no!” Susan takes my hand. I feel like this is my fault…

“We would like to start treatment as soon as possible. He needs to start first round of chemotherapy.”

“How soon?”

“Let me check the schedule. We can start in two weeks.” He looks at his computer.

“That’s fine.” Susan tells him.

“I don’t know…” I don’t like the idea of Eli going through chemo.

“What do you mean?”

“He’s only 5. I think this is too much for him.”

“Mr. Marsh,” Dr. Richie steps in, “we’re trying to save your son’s life. The sooner we treat him, the better his chances of survival.”

“So he could die?” I began tearing up. 

“The survival rate is very high.”

“How high?”

“90 percent.”

Susan squeezes my hand. “Honey, this is the best option. We can be here for him. It will be easy for us to work around his treatment schedule.”

“One more thing about the treatment.” Dr. Richie inform us.

“Yes?”

“Our hospital isn’t equipped for this. I’m referring you to a specialist, Dr. Linda Prince. She’s a Pediatric Oncologist.”

“No problem. Where’s this specialist located?” Susan asks. 

“Denver.”

I swallow nervously. “Denver? As in Colorado?”

He nods. “Yes. I understand it’s far, but they have a hospital that specializes in childhood cancer. It’s one of the best in the country!”

“We may have to talk this over...” I look at Susan who immediately shakes her head. 

“No Stan! There’s nothing to talk about.” She looks at Dr. Richie. “We’ll do it! We want our son to have the best care.”

“I’ll give you a few minutes to talk it over.” He leaves the room.

“Stan, why are turning this down?”

“I just think we should find an oncologist here. Who said it had to be a pediatric one?”

“Don’t you want Eli to get the best treatment? He would do best at a facility that caters to children.”

“Of course I do. But Denver?” 

“I get it, but I think it’s worth it.”

“But it’s so close...”

“That’s what this is about? How close Denver is to South Park?”

I nod. “I haven’t been there in years...” I wanted to leave all the painful memories there.

“Well now you’ll be close and you can visit your family. I’m sure our parents will want to visit Eli. Maybe this will be a chance for Eli to get to know how sister.” Susan shrugs at that last part. 

“I don’t know about that...” I haven’t spoken to Julia in years. She made it clear that she doesn’t want anything to do with us.

“Either way, he’s going there.”

I let out a sigh of defeat. “How are we going to break the news to him...?” She hugs me. This is going to be hard to tell him.

Kenny’s POV

My arm is in a lot of pain. I swear I think it could be broken, I can barely move it. But as I promised Craig, I’m going to tell Demi about Craig and me. I walk up to the guest room and knock on the door. 

“Come in!” I hear Demi yell out. I walk in and see her lying on the bed on her phone…again.

“Hi Demi. I need to talk to you.”

She sits up. “Sure, what’s up?” I sit down on the bed and rub my arm. “Are you okay?”

I nod.“Yes, I think I slept on my shoulder wrong or something.” I lie.

“I see. So what do you want to talk about?”

I sigh. “There’s no easy way to say this...I’m gay.”

Demi smiles and put her hand on my good arm. “Oh dad, I know!”

I’m completely taken aback. “You do? How?”

“I overheard my mom and Token talking about it once.”

“Oh...so you’re not mad?”

“Why would I be? If you’re happy, I’m happy for you!”

“Thank you so much! I wish your siblings felt the same way.”

“I’m not them.” She raises her eyebrow. “So I guess Craig is your boyfriend?”

I nod. “Yes he is.” 

“I could tell, he didn’t look too happy when you said he was your friend.”

“You caught that?”

She starts laughing. “Dad, I’m 15 not 5!”

“You’re right. You’re growing up on me!”

“Can I tell you something?” 

“Of course!” 

“I have a boyfriend.” 

I didn’t see that coming, but I’m not really that surprised. “Really? Anyone I know?” 

She nods. “Nick Broflovski. That’s who I’ve been texting.”

“Oh…he’s a good kid. You two are behaving yourselves…right?” I narrow my eyes at her.

“Dad!” She starts blushing. 

“I don’t need specifics, I just want to make sure that you’re still a…you know.”

“Yes dad, I am!” 

“Oh thank goodness!” I feel better knowing that my little girl is still a virgin. 

She chuckles nervously. “Well if that’s all, I would like to get back to texting Nick.” 

“No problem.” I kiss her forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too dad!” I leave the room. Hopefully I can now get Craig to forgive me, but first I need to see about my arm.

Stan’s POV

Once Eli had rested and attempted to eat, Susan and I decided to break the news to him. He immediately starting crying once we explained what it meant. “Am I going to die?” Eli cries.

“No honey! The chemo is going to make you better.” Susan explains gently.

“But I have to be at the hospital! I don’t like hospitals. I want to go home now!” He whines. I knew this wouldn’t be easy. 

“I know, but you have to do this. You have to be a big brave boy for mommy and daddy, okay?” 

He wipes his eyes. “Are you guys going to be at the hospital with me?” 

Susan nods. “For the most part, one of us will be there.” 

“But not only that, but your grandparents, Aunt Shelley, and even Shannon will come and spend time with you.” I add in hoping it will help, but I’m so close to losing it myself.

“Really?” He sniffles.

“Of course buddy. Everyone wants to see you beat this!”

“Thank you.” 

“Why don’t you get some rest, okay?” Susan tucks him in. “Goodnight.” She kisses him.

“Okay! Goodnight mommy, goodnight daddy.”

“If you have any questions, don’t hesitate to ask. Okay, buddy?” I tell him. 

“Okay!” I give him a kiss before Susan gestures for me to step outside. I feel a tear drop from my eyes.

“What’s the matter, honey?” She asks me. 

“I’m scared. I’m really scared Susan. He’s just a little boy!” 

“It’s going to be fine.” I really wonder if she really believes that.

“It’s hard to keep a smile on my face knowing that he’s just as terrified as I am.” 

“I’m scared too, but you heard what the survival rate is. We have to pray that he ends up in the 90 percent.” 

“But what if he’s not?” 

“Don’t even think it!” 

“I’m sorry. This is really hard. I feel like I’m lying to my son.” 

“You’re not. You told him the right thing.”

I hug her tightly. “I’m so glad you’re here with me. I can’t do this alone.” 

“You don’t have to. We’re going to get through this together. We’re going to get the best treatment for our son and then we’ll go on with our lives. I promise, everything will be okay.” She rubs my back as I sob quietly on her shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cartman’s POV

“Shit!” I mumble as I see I have another text from Wendy.

“What is it?” Heidi asks me as she starts kissing my neck. Heidi is who I’ve been seeing. She lives in Denver and has been here for about 20 years. We dated off and on since the 4th grade up until our late 20’s when Wendy and I starting screwing around behind Stan’s back. We reconnected a few years ago and rekindled old feelings. 

“It’s Wendy again.”

“Just respond to her so she’ll go away.” He continues kissing me. 

“No she won’t.”

“Then let me.” She tries to take my phone. 

“I can’t let you do that.

“Why not?”

I shrug. “Less drama.”

“Well then can you at least turn your phone off?”

“What if one of the kids call?”

“Our kid is fine!” We have a 20 year old son named Joshua. She told me she was pregnant after Wendy and I started dating, she left for Denver and never returned to South Park. I paid child support and secretly spent time with boy growing up. No one knows about him except Kyle.

“I mean my kids with Wendy. Julia could call with her latest crisis.”

“Then let Wendy deal with that.”

“When she can’t, who do you think she’ll call?”

“She has a Dad!” 

I nod in agreement. “That’s right, me!”

“I’m talking about Stan.”

“Who?”

“Julia’s real dad…”

I roll my eyes. “Oh you mean that little boy that abandoned her for his new family?”

“I’m sure it’s not as bad as you’re making it out to be.”

“It is! He’s a deadbeat and my daughter is better off without him!”

“Everyone makes mistakes.” I know that was shade to me, but I get it.

“I’ve made my fair share of them, but I never abandoned any of my kids!”

“No, instead you lived a double life...”

“I don’t want to make this a fight...again.” Lately it seems like all we do is fight with each other about either Wendy or kids.

“I don’t either, I just don’t think it’s fair for you to harshly judge Stan.”

“Let’s not talk about this anymore.”

“Fine by me!” She resumes kissing me. 

Stan’s POV

“Hi Uncle Stan!” Shannon greets me as I walk in the door. Susan and I had to work late, so we had Shannon keep an eye on Eli until one of us came home. She’s on her laptop and is concentrating really hard.

“Hi. Are you studying?

She shakes her head. “No, I’m talking to this guy I met online.”

“Be careful with that. You never know who you’re really talking to.” 

“I’ve been friends with him for years and I pretty much know everything about him. We’re going to meet soon!”

“Just be careful.”

“You and Aunt Susan met online and look at how that turned out.” She shrugs.

“Touché!” I can’t argue with her there. “Thank you so much for watching Eli for us.” 

“No problem.” 

“How’s he doing?” 

“He’s fine. I couldn’t get him to eat dinner though.” 

I sigh. “Yeah, he hasn’t eaten much and that worries me.”

“When does he start chemo?”

“Monday. We’re leaving for Denver on Saturday.” 

“I want to visit him, if that’s okay.” 

I smile and nod. “I don’t have an issue with it, but I don’t know if he’ll be up for it.”

“So where are you guys going to stay?” 

“Mom and Dad insist that we stay with them when we’re not at the hospital. I was going to get a hotel, but Susan said the cost will add up quickly and we have to consider Eli’s medical bills.” 

“That’s true.” She looks at me. 

“What?” 

“So…have you spoken to Julia?” 

I shake my head. “Nope.”

“So she has no clue you guys are going to be in town?” 

I shake my head again. “Shannon, she made the decision to cut me out of her life.” 

“I know, but I’m sure it would mean a lot to her if she heard from you. Maybe you can visit her when Eli isn’t receiving treatment.”

“I don’t even have her number, she changed it after she told me she didn’t want anything to do with me.” 

“Really? Well I have it! Hand me your phone.” I give her my phone and she types something and hands it back to me. “Now you have her number! I hope you two can reunite.”

“We’ll see what happens.” I smile. I would love for that to happen too, but I’m not going to hold my breath. I’m already stressed out enough worrying about Eli, I really don’t need to add to it.

Kyle’s POV

“Kenny is late once again!” Cartman rolls his eyes and takes a drink. We’re meeting up at the bar again. Normally I wouldn’t mind him running late, but he was the one who planned the outing. 

“Maybe he’s having car trouble.” I suggest.

“He’s always having some kind of trouble!” He asks the bartender for another drink.

“Dude! Could you wait until Kenny gets here before you order another drink?” 

“I’m thirsty and tired of waiting!” 

I shake my head in disappointment. Leave it to Eric Cartman to be a self centered bastard! “Hey dudes…” We turn and see Kenny. The first thing I notice is his arm is in a sling. 

“Dude! What the hell happened to you?” I ask him. 

“I, umm…got into a car accident.” He sounds like he’s lying.

I raise my eyebrow. “Really?” 

“Yeah, I had too many and drove home and crashed the car. It was stupid, I know.” He looks down embarrassed. 

Cartman and I exchange looks. Cartman looks out the window. “Your car looks fine to me…” 

“I was driving Craig’s car!”

“Uh huh!”

“So what’s everyone drinking?” Kenny smiles. He’s smiling, but I feel like he’s hiding something. 

A few hours later, Cartman and Kenny are completely wasted. “I better get going. Some of us have a REAL job to go to in the morning!” Cartman slurs taking an obvious dig at Kenny.

“You’re taking an Uber, right?” I ask.

“No way, I text Heidi about a half hour ago. She’s on her way.” 

“Heidi?” Kenny slurs. “Why the hell did you call her? Why not your wife?” 

“If I play my cards right, she WILL be my wife!” 

“What?” I can tell Kenny is really confused. I’m the only person that knows the whole story about Cartman and Heidi.

“Never mind…” I step in. I look at Cartman. “I’m not going to let you leave until I know Heidi’s here.” 

He holds up his phone. “See, she’s outside now!” 

“All right dude. Let me know when you’re home…or wherever you go.”

“No problem! Later Ken!” He leaves. 

“Maybe I should get going too. Do I need to call you an Uber? I don’t want you to get into another accident.”

Kenny grabs my shirt. “Do you have to leave now? Please stay a little longer…”

The way he says that sounds like a cry for help. “Kenny…are you okay?” 

He chuckles nervously. “Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“We’ve known each other practically our whole lives. I know when something’s wrong.” 

“I’m fine Kyle. I just…want to talk to you.”

“Okay I’m here…talk!” 

“You’re one of my best friends Kyle…”

“You’re one of mine too Kenny. What the hell is this all about?” 

“I don’t know…” He looks down. 

“Kenny, what’s your mind? I can’t help you if you don’t talk to me.” 

“Kenny?” We look up and see Craig.

“Craig?” He quickly stands up. 

“I was worried about you. Were you planning to come home tonight?” He asks stroking Kenny’s hair. I see Kenny close his eyes. He looks really uncomfortable.

“Of course I was. I just wanted to catch up with my friends.” 

“Well I’m sure Kyle would like to get home to his family. It’s not polite of you to monopolize a married man’s time like this.” 

“He’s not monopolizing my time.” I tell Craig. “We get together like this all the time.” 

“Okay well then maybe the selfish part of me wants him home. I like having him all to myself!” He continues stroking Kenny’s hair. “You ready?” I hear him whisper to Kenny.

Kenny nods and grabs money out of his wallet and hands it to me. “I’m sorry I have leave. I’m not sure how much it is, but I hope this is enough to cover it.” 

I shake my head. “Keep your money dude. It’s on me.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“He’s sure, let’s go!” Craig drags Kenny off, but not without looking back at me first. If I wasn’t sure about those two before, I’m sure now. We have to get Kenny away from him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Stan’s POV

“This will be your room Eli.” We made it to Denver. Dr. Prince is giving us a tour of the hospital wing so that Eli will be more comfortable when he starts his treatment on Monday. “The sofa pulls out into a bed so you can an overnight visitor.”

“What do you think honey?” Susan asks him.

“Can I bring my own toys?” He asks.

Dr. Prince nods. “Of course. We want you to be as comfortable as possible.”

“Cool.”

“You do realize you’ll be here a few weeks, right?” Susan reminds him.

“Yes...” Eli looks down at the ground. 

“Susan stop, you’re scaring him.” I whisper to her.

“No, she’s right.” Dr. Prince steps in. “Eli needs to be aware of what exactly is going to happen with him.”

“Is chemo going to hurt?” Eli asks. I can see the fear in his eyes. 

Dr. Prince kneels down to his level. “I won’t lie, you may feel a little pain when a needle is used, but the drugs should cause no pain.”

“Needles?” Eli clings to my leg. 

She nods. “The drugs will be giving to you through an IV.”

“I don’t like needles daddy!” Eli sniffles. 

“I don’t either buddy.” I say soothingly, while rubbing his back. “But you have to be brave, okay?”

“I’m trying to.” 

“Do you have any other questions Eli?” Dr. Prince asks. 

“Am I going to die?” 

“NO!” I blurt out. He’s asked that question so many times. “Eli, we talked about this before! You’re not going to die from this! I promise!” 

“Stan…” Susan shoots me a warning look.

Dr. Prince smiles at Eli. “I’ve treated a number of children with leukemia, all of them have went into remission.”

“See buddy? You’re going to be fine.” I smile, which makes Eli force a small smile. 

“Let me finish showing you around.” Dr. Prince tells us. At times he seems fine, but others he seems fearful. I’m really trying to keep it together for his sake, but I won’t lie, I’m scared to death for him. I need to relax my nerves to get prepared for Monday.

Wendy’s POV

I’ve been sitting on the porch since after breakfast waiting for Cartman to come home. He’s been gone for three days and swears he’ll be back today. He’s going to hear it from me when he arrives.

About another hour passes when his car finally pulls up. He gets out of the car and I stand up. He rolls his eyes. “You look like an idiot!”

“You look like a coward!” I yell at him. “I can’t believe you didn’t come home for three days!”

He shrugs. “Sue me.” He tried to walk in the house, but I stop him.

“You don’t think your kids asked about you?”

“You could’ve had them call me.” 

I hold up my phone. “Well if you had answered your damn phone or responded to my texts, you would’ve known that!” 

“I’m not going to stand outside and argue about this! Our neighbors don’t need to know our business!” 

“The kids are inside, that’s why I waited out here! I don’t want them to hear this.” 

“I have a better idea…just drop it!” He tries to walk in the house again, and once again I stop him.

“I don’t want to lose you…” I start to tear up.

He kisses me on the forehead. “You already have. I told you I love Heidi and I want to be with her. Why don’t we go ahead and go through the divorce now? Get out of this marriage with some dignity!” 

I shake my head and start crying. “No! I’m not going to lose you…not to her!”

He laughs. “Really Wendy? You’re just prolonging the inevitable. It’s going to happen, so why not go ahead and get it over with?”

“In time I know you’ll change your mind.” 

Cartman shakes his head. “No I won’t. Heidi and I love each other and we want to be together.” 

“What about the kids?” 

“I’m still going to be there for them. That will never change.”

“You’re breaking my heart Cartman…” I continue to cry. 

“I’m sorry, but you know what the deal is. I told you two years ago, but you insist on staying in this marriage for the kids!”

“How could you do this to me?” I sob. “I divorced a great guy for you! I thought we were going to be together forever.”

He shrugs. “If he’s so great, why don’t you get back with him?” 

“Because I love you!” I wrap my arms around him. “I’ll get down on my knees and beg you!” 

“Don’t do that, it’s pathetic!” He pushes me off of him. “I’m going to spend time with the kids and then I’m going back to Heidi’s.” He turns to walk in the house. 

“If you go back there, you’re no longer welcome here…” 

“That’s fine. Then I guess I’ll let the kids know we’re divorcing.” He heads into the house. There’s no way in hell I’m letting him tell the kids that or divorce me! I rush into the house behind him. 

Kenny’s POV

Craig just finished making dinner for us. He slams down my plate and sits down and starts eating. I can’t take the silence any longer. “How long are you going to stay mad at me? I told Demi about us.”

He narrows his eyes at me. “That’s not the point! I told you I don’t like being kept a secret!”

“I’m sorry about that. I promise it won’t happen again.” 

“It better not! Next time it won’t be a broken arm!” He threatens.

I walk over to him and put my good arm around him. “Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?” 

He pushes my arm away. “Do your friends know about us?” 

I nod. “Of course they do.” 

“The next outing you have with them, I’m coming.” 

I nod in agreement. “That’s fine, whatever you want.” I sit back down. 

“I never trusted those friends of yours, especially Eric Cartman!” 

I chuckle. “I don’t trust him that much either.”

“Then maybe you should stop hanging out with him. What the hell is the point?” 

“He’s my friend. I just wouldn’t trust him with anything personal.” 

“Hmm…” Craig gives me the evil eye.

“Now what?” Just then my phone rings. “That’s Stan…”

“Put it on speaker!” Craig orders.

“What?”

“You heard me! You think I’m going to let you talk to another guy behind my back?” 

“Stan isn’t like that, you know that.”

“I want to make sure it’s really Stan.” 

“Fine.” I don’t want to argue so I put the damn phone on speaker. “Hey dude?”

“Hey. How’s it going?” 

“Good.” I notice he sounds a little down. “Are you okay?”

“Not exactly. Eli has cancer.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” 

“We’re actually in Denver. He’s starting chemo on Monday.” 

“Oh wow. Um…” I look at Craig. “How long will you guys be there?”

“Probably a few weeks for right now. I was wondering, if maybe you wanted to hang out sometime? Maybe one of days Eli doesn’t have treatment. I would love to catch up. It’s been awhile.” 

“Well…” I look at Craig who’s glaring. “I don’t know, let me know your schedule and I’ll get back to you.” 

“Sure dude. Sorry to call you last minute.” 

“It’s okay, I know you have a lot you’re dealing with.” Look at Craig again who’s now standing up with his hand on his hip and tapping his foot on the ground. “I better go. We’ll be in touch.” I quickly hang up. 

“What the fuck was that?” Craig starts moving closer to me.

“You heard everything.” 

“Since when are you two friends?” 

“We made up before he moved.” I get up and start backing away.

“Why does he want to see you all of a sudden? Does he know we’re together?” 

“Yes he does.” 

“Liar!” He knocks my plate on the floor. I back up into the wall.

“It’s true! We talk often.” 

“Really? This is the first I’m hearing about this!”

“It’s no big deal. It’s no different than me talking to Kyle or Cartman.” 

Craig shakes his head and cracks his knuckles. “Every time I want to forgive you…”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Stan’s POV

Eli just finished his first treatment. We decided to have a port inserted so he won’t have to deal with so many needle sticks. I was hesitant to let him go through with it, but I know it’s best for him in the end. The treatment itself went well, but now he’s really groggy and cranky.

“He’s asleep, I’m going to get some sandwiches.” Susan whispers to me. I nod as she leaves.

I rub Eli’s back. He turns over and opens one eye. “How are you feeling buddy?”

“Sick...” He turns back over.

“Do you want something to drink?” 

“No.”

“Come on buddy, the nurse said it’s important you keep up your fluid intake.”

“I don’t want it!” He snaps. 

“Okay, sorry. I won’t push it.” Just then, there’s a knock on the door. I’m sure it’s his nurse to check on him. “Come in.” Nope, I was wrong. It’s my dad and Shannon. “Hey guys! Eli, look who’s here!” 

He turns over. “Grandpa! Shannon!” He says weakly as he tries to sit up.

“You don’t have to sit up.” Dad tells him. “We just wanted to check on you.” 

Eli smiles weakly. “You promised to be my first visitors and you are. Where’s grandma?” 

“She has a cold so she couldn’t come. She really wanted to be here.”

“But I want to see her!” He whines. 

“I know you do buddy.” I step in. “But while you’re going through your treatments, it’s best that don’t come in contact with someone who’s sick.”

“Okay…” I can hear the disappointment in his voice as he turns over.

“Eli, you have visitors…” I remind him.

“I’m tired daddy and my stomach hu-.” Before he can finish, he throws up. I grab a towel and start cleaning him up. 

“Maybe we should get going.” Dad states.

“No, stay for awhile!” I tell them.

“I’m actually going to go visit some people.” Shannon tells me. She touches Eli’s shoulder, but he jerks away. “I’ll come see you soon, okay?” 

“Yeah…sure.” Eli says slightly annoyed.

“Hey buddy, I think you should at least thank Grandpa and Shannon for coming to see you.” 

“Later…” He puts his hand over his mouth and I grab the trashcan just in time before he throws up again.

“I’m sorry.” I whisper to them teary eyed. It’s so hard to see my little boy in so much pain and not being able to do anything. “I mean the nurse said he may or may not be up for visitors.” 

“Stan, you don’t have to explain.” Dad states.

“I just feel bad you had to catch him at a bad time.” 

“It’s okay, we’ll see him soon Uncle Stan.” Shannon smiles. 

“Thank you both for coming.” 

“I’ll check with you tomorrow.” Dad informs me just before leaving with Shannon. I call the nurse so she can get Eli fresh sheets. I try to get Eli into the bathroom so I can clean him up, but he’s complaining about being in pain. I need Susan to hurry up and come back, I really need her right now!

Julia’s POV

I’m in my room typing up a paper for my psychology class, when Dad sticks his head in my room. “You have a visitor.” He informs me.

“Who? Is it Kobe?” I ask.

“Nope!” Just then Shannon comes in my room and closes the door. “It’s me! Long time no see cousin!”

“Yeah, it’s been so long!” I say sarcastically. “How long has it been? A month?” I laugh.

“You know I can’t stay away too long!”

“So what brings you here?” I ask raising my eyebrow.

“I was in Denver visiting Eli.” She looks away nervously.

“Eli who?”

“Your brother...”

I roll my eyes. “Pfft! He’s no brother of mine. What the hell is he doing in Denver anyway?”

“He has leukemia.”

“So why is he in Denver?”

“He’s at a hospital for chemo. There’s a better facility there as opposed to Utah.”

“Is Stan there too?”

She nods. “Of course. He and Aunt Susan are both there.”

I roll my eyes. “Ugh, figures I wouldn’t hear from him!”

“You did change your number...”

“So?”

She nods. “You’re right. He could’ve called you. I gave him your number.”

I’m completely taken aback. “Why would you do that?”

“So you two could reconnect.”

“I don’t want to!”

“You were just complaining that you haven’t heard from him...”

“Yeah and you giving him my number didn’t change anything. He couldn’t be bothered to call me.”

“He has a lot going on obviously. I think you should go visit them. He could use as much support as possible.”

“No way!” The nerve to think that he goes years without speaking to me, but expects me to be there for his little off brand spawn! He’s crazy. “You had no right giving him my phone number without asking me!” I snap at her. “How DARE you!” 

“I was just trying to help.” Shannon shrugs. 

“You can help by minding your own business! We didn’t ask for your help!”

Shannon nods in agreement and stands up. “You’re right, I’m sorry. Maybe I should go.”

I grab her arm. “No, don’t! I love having company!”

She laughs. “You would have it more often if you would stop being so bitchy!”

“If you were confined to a wheelchair and had your parents treat you like you’re 2 instead of 22, you would be bitchy too!”

“You’re were always like that!” Shannon smirks. “Don’t blame the wheelchair!”

She has a point, but whatever. “Either way, stay for a little while longer. Please?” I beg her. It’s true, I really do appreciate what little company I do have.

“I actually need to get going.”

“What’s the hurry?”

“I’m meeting my internet friend.”

“Josh? You’re finally going to meet after two years?”

She grins and nods. “Yes. He lives in Denver so we’re finally going to meet.”

I start her up and down. “Looking like that?” She’s so plain Jane looking. I just want her to add some makeup and maybe curl her hair or something.

“Like what?”

“Do something with your hair! Put on some makeup! You want to impress this guy, right?” 

She blushes. “I don’t know. I’m kind of nervous. This will be our first time meeting in person.”

“All the more reason you should go all dolled up!” 

“I want to be myself.”

“You can be yourself…just with makeup on! I’m trying to help you get a boyfriend!” 

“You’re going too far! We’re just friends!”

“For now! I mean it’s been two years!”

“I don’t want to scare him off. He’s kind of shy.” She’s so red! He’s kind of shy and so is she. That means he’s perfect for her! 

“Trust me, I know what I’m doing. I’m going to give you a makeover!”

Shannon sighs. “Fine, but I still want to look like myself.” I nod in agreement. I don’t care what she says, he’s going to be her boyfriend. I’m going to make it my mission!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Shannon’s POV

I’m so nervous. Josh is running late. What if he’s standing me up? I should’ve known this was too good to be true. “Shannon?” I suddenly hear. “Shannon Marsh?”

“Yes?” I turn around and see a short chubby guy with glasses. 

“It’s me, Josh!” He smiles. 

“Hi, nice to finally meet you!”

We hug each other and both of us end up blushing. “You look great.” He tells me.

“You do too.” I cock my head to the side. “You look a little different from your pictures.”

“Yeah, I didn’t have on my glasses in the pictures.”

He also wasn’t fat in his pictures either, but I’ll let it go. “I see. So what do you want to do?”

He shrugs. “I don’t know. What do you want to do?”

“Do you want to get something to eat?”

“Sure. Any suggestions?”

“We can keep it simple and go to Happy Burger.”

“Are you sure?” He seems confused. 

I nod. “I’m positive. I love their food.”

“Okay, let’s go!”

At Happy Burger, things were a little awkward. I mean we’ve talked to each other online for two years, so I don’t know why we barely have anything to say in person. “So you grew up in South Park?” Josh asks breaking the silence. 

I nod. “Yeah, lived there all my life.”

“That’s awesome. My mom grew up there.”

I wasn’t expecting that. “Really? What’s her name? Maybe I know her.”

“Well she moved from there before I was born, but her name is Heidi Turner.”

I think about it for a minute. “Doesn’t ring a bell.”

“I’m not surprised. Like I said, she moved before I was born.”

I nod in agreement. “But that doesn’t mean my parents don’t know her.”

“What are their names? I’ll ask my mom.”

“My mom’s name is Shelly Marsh and my dad-“

“Ahem!” We turn around and see Julia and Kobe. 

“Hey guys! What are you doing here?” I ask them. 

“I could ask you the same thing.” Julia smirks. 

“I’m...on a date?” I look at Josh. “It is a date, right?” 

Josh begins blushing. “Yeah sure...if that’s what you want it to be.”

“I do!” I look at them. “So yeah, I’m on a date! I’m so rude!” I point to Josh. “This is Josh. Josh, this is my cousin Julia and my friend Kobe.” I point to Julia and Kobe.

“Hi.” Josh greets them. 

“How’s it going dude?” Kobe shakes his hand.

“It’s nice to finally meet you.” Julia tells him.

“Do you guys want to join us?” I look at Josh. “You don’t mind, do you?”

He shakes his head. “Not at all.” I move to the other side of the table so I’m next to Josh. Kobe wheels Julia up to the table and sits down next to her.

We chat for a bit. Well I should say it was more so Julia grilling him. Surprisingly, Josh held his own. Thank goodness because we know how Julia can be. “This has been fun, but I really should be getting home.” Josh states looking at his watch.

“Already?” I ask. I’m surprised because it’s only 5. 

“Yeah, I want to get home before it gets dark. I'm not allowed to drive at night.”

“Interesting...” I hear Julia whisper to Kobe. 

“I’ll walk you to your car.” I tell Josh. We head outside to his car. 

“I had a really great time. Your cousin and friend are really nice.” Josh smiles and takes my hand. 

“I had a great time too.”

“I hope we can do it again sometime.”

“Me too.” He kisses me on the cheek and begins blushing.

“I hope you don’t mind...”

“Not at all!” The next thing I know, he kisses me again, but this time on the lips. He’s not the best kisser I have to admit. “I hope you enjoyed it. I’m not an experienced kisser.” I admit when he pulls away.

“Don’t worry, I’m not either.” He looks away. “To be honest, you’re the first girl I kissed.”

“Really?” For some reason, that doesn’t surprise me. 

“Yeah, I’m also still a virgin...”

“I am too.”

His eyes light up. “We have so much in common! Would you be interested in maybe being my girlfriend?" He asks looking away nervously. "I’ve never met anyone like you before!”

I didn’t see that coming. “Girlfriend? Can I think about it? I mean I don’t want to rush into anything.”

“Take your time! I’ll see you next time.” He kisses me on the cheek again. 

“See you!” He leaves and I go back inside.

“What’s wrong? Are you sad he left?” Julia asks me. 

“No...”

“You definitely don’t look happy.” Kobe adds in. 

“It’s not that.”

“So what it is?” Julia asks. I really don’t want to play twenty questions. 

“He asked me to be his girlfriend…”

Julia grins. “That’s great!”

“I don’t know about that.”

Her grin fades. “Why not?”

“When he kissed me-“

“He kissed you?” Julia interrupts me in shock. 

“It felt...odd.”

“How so?”

I shrug. “I can’t really explain it. Maybe it’s because it was his first time.”

“That was his first kiss? How old is this guy?”

“He’s 20.”

“Okay, so he’s old enough to have had his first kiss by now!”

“I told you, he’s shy!”

“Well maybe it will be better the next time.”

“I don’t know. It just didn’t do anything for me.”

“What were you expecting?”

“I don’t know.”

“Give the guy a break Shannon. The next kiss will be better.” Kobe smiles. 

“We’ll see.” Honestly, I don’t know if there will be a second kiss. I don’t think I’m feeling it between us. I don’t know what it is about him, but something is…off.

Julia’s POV

It’s been a few weeks since Shannon told me that Stan was in town and I’m furious that he hasn’t bothered calling me. I’m ready to give him a piece of my mind! I go into the living room and see Dad watching TV. “Hey Dad?”

He mutes the TV and looks at me. “Yes?”

“Stan is at the hospital in Denver with Eli. Can you take me there?”

He raises his eyebrow. “You want to see them?”

I nod. “Yes I do.”

“Why?”

“I need to have a little chat with Stan.”

Dad shakes his head. “I don’t think it’s a good idea. You haven’t heard from him in years. Why bother?”

I really don’t want to argue with him about this. “If you don’t take me, I’m just going to ask Kobe to do it.”

Dad smirks. “You’re relentless.” I knew he would see things my way. 

When I arrive at the hospital, I’m directed to Eli’s room. When I get there, I’m disappointed that Stan isn’t here, but I’m glad that Eli is alone. “Eli?” 

He turns towards me. “Who are you?”

Wow, Stan really did cut me off. He didn’t even tell his bastard son about me. The nerve of him! Now I’m really livid! “It doesn’t matter. Are your parents around?”

He shakes his head. “They’ll be back.”

“Good!” I close the door and move closer to him. “I want to talk to you.”

“About what?”

“So I heard you have cancer.”

He nods weakly. “Yes...”

“You’re here for chemo?”

“Yes.” 

I examine him. He looks really frail and weak. “Hmm…it’s definitely taken a toll on you already.” 

“What do you mean?”

“You look so pale and sickly. Did you lose your hair yet?” 

He takes his hat off and I can see some bald spots. “A little…” 

“Oh…well don’t worry it will be all over soon and you’ll be dead.” 

His eyes widen. “Dead?” 

I nod. “You do know you’re going to die from this, right?” 

He shakes his head. “The doctor and my daddy said I won’t.” 

I laugh. “That’s cute. They lied to you.” 

“Daddy wouldn’t lie…”

“Well he did. You’re going to die from this and I can’t wait until that happens. We’ll all be better off without you.” 

Eli starts crying. “Why?” 

“You ruined my relationship with Stan! You and that bitch Susan!”

“How?” 

“If you two didn’t come into the picture, Stan and I could’ve repaired our relationship. Instead he chose you losers over me! I hate all three of you for that!” 

He cries harder. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know. I don’t think my mommy did either.” 

I can’t help, but laugh? “Your mommy, that’s cute. You do know that Susan isn’t your mom, right?” 

“She’s not?” 

“Stan didn’t tell you? I thought he would never lie to you!”

“He didn’t!” He wipes his eyes. 

“So he didn’t tell you that your real mom is a crack addict psychopath that threw you in a trash can?”

“No…” He whimpers. 

“Well it’s true. She didn’t want you and I can’t say that I blame her. If only you were left in that trash can…”

“JULIA!” I turn around and see Stan and Susan. They don’t look happy at all.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Stan’s POV

“Are you kidding me?” I yell out as Julia moves away slowly from Eli.

“Stan, don’t do this in front of Eli.” Susan whispers to me.

I nod in agreement. Eli doesn’t need to hear this. “You’re right.” I look at Julia. “Outside! Now!”

“You can’t tell me what to do!” She folds her arms. 

“That’s it!” I grab her wheelchair and wheel her out of the room.

“Hey! You can’t do this!” She screams. 

“Yes I can and I am!” I find an empty room and we go in and close the door. “What the hell was that?”

“What? The truth? Since when is that a bad thing?”

“You had no right telling him those awful things! For God’s sake Julia, he’s sick!”

Julia frowns. “You’re always so concerned about him. You’ve never shown this much concern for me.”

“You know that’s not true!”

“Still in denial. Why do you want to talk to me anyway? I figured you would sneak back off to Utah or wherever the hell you live without so much as a phone call!”

“So that’s what this is about? Because I didn’t call you?”

“YES! I know Shannon gave you my number so you don’t have an excuse!”

“Look, I’m sorry I didn’t call you, but that doesn’t excuse your behavior! How dare you say those horrible things to Eli!”

“You mean the truth?”

“That wasn’t the time or place to say that.”

She rolls her eyes. “You’re always on his side...”

“It’s not about sides, it’s about you being wrong! You’re angry with me, that’s fine. But don’t you dare take your anger out on an innocent child!”

“I knew that hurting Eli would hurt you!” She smirks. 

I shake my head in disappointment. “You’re really sick, you know that? You haven’t changed one bit and I’m really sad for you.”

“I’m glad Eli has cancer, now he can feel pain just like I do every day!” I look into her eyes when she says this and they seem so cold. 

“How could you say something like that? Poor Eli is suffering!”

“I’m suffering too! I’m stuck in this stupid wheelchair!”

“It’s not the same thing. You’re in a wheelchair due to bad decision making!”

“So I don’t get sympathy? Of course not, it’s always about Eli! I forgot, I don’t matter!”

I roll my eyes. “Would you grow up? You’re an adult for crying out loud!”

“Tell that to my parents...” Julia mumbles. 

“What?”

She waves me off. “Never mind. Just because I’m an adult doesn’t mean I don’t deserve sympathy from you.”

“I feel for you Julia, I really do. However, that doesn’t give you the right to attack Eli the way you did!”

“Fuck Eli! I hope the little fucker dies! I already told him he’s going to!” I can’t believe my ears. I’m so furious that I raise my hand and her eyes widen. “You wouldn’t dare...”

I lower my hand as I see the fear in her eyes and it brings me to my senses. “You’re right, I’ve never hit my kids and I never will.” I bend down so I’m at her level. “I’ve had it with you! From now on, you stay away from us!”

“Are you kicking me out of your life?” Her voice is a little shaky.

“Yes! I can’t deal with your shit anymore! I tried to be there for you, but you’re impossible to deal with!”

She starts crying. “So once again, you’re choosing Eli over me!”

“That’s not what I’m doing! When you’re ready to talk to me like a mature adult, we’ll talk. In the meantime, stay away from me!”

“My Dad would never do this to me! I’m so glad I decided to stay with Mom and Dad!”

Did she really just refer to Cartman as her dad? She’s trying her best to be as hurtful as possible. “Really Julia? Your dad? This is what I’m talking about! You’re 22 years old! When are you going to start acting like it?”

“Just leave me alone!” She cries harder as she leaves. I feel guilty for that, but I have to do what’s best for us. I can’t allow her to upset Eli when he’s in a fragile state. I really hope Susan was able to some damage control.

Julia’s POV

“So how are you going to tell me what happened?” Dad asks me when we get home.

“I hate him!” I tell him as I wipe my eyes. 

“Do I need to go back to the hospital and kick his ass?”

I shake my head. “He kicked me out of his life!”

“You should’ve told me this before we left!”

“It really doesn’t matter.” 

“Of course it does. You’re hurt, I can tell you were crying.” 

I shrug. “No I’m not! He stopped talking to me years ago so it’s no big deal.”

Dad puts his hand on my shoulder. “It’s okay to admit that he hurt your feelings.” 

I shake my head. “It is what it is.” 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to take care of it?” 

I nod. “I’m sure.” As much as I would love for Dad to kick Stan’s ass, it wouldn’t change anything. He would probably end up hating me even more. 

Dad looks at his phone that’s vibrating. “I have to get going. We’ll discuss this some more later.” 

I look at him in shock. “You’re just going to leave?” 

“I promise you, we’ll talk. Tell your mom I’ll be back.” 

“Where are you going?” 

“I need to run an errand. I have to go. Love you!” He kisses me on the forehead and rushes out of here. I wonder what that was all about.” 

Cartman’s POV

I arrive at Heidi’s house and I use my key to let myself in. I find her lying on her couch watching TV. “I’m here. What was so urgent? My daughter is in the middle of another one of her crisis!” 

She sits up. “It’s about Josh.” She whispers. 

“Ugh, what about him?” I’m annoyed that a rushed over here for this nonsense.

“He has a new girlfriend that he met online.”

Now I’m pissed off. She could’ve text that to me. “So what?” 

She hands me a picture of Shannon. “Is that your daughter?”

I look at her and nod. “Yes it is…”

“That’s his girlfriend. Your kids are dating!”

My eyes widen. “Are you fucking kidding me?” 

“I think you need to tell him. Maybe it’s time you come clean about everything.”

I shake my head. “Not yet. I will once my divorce is final. I’ll just tell him to stay away from her!”

“Do you think that will work?” 

“I always get through to the boy.” I head to Josh’s room and knock on the door. 

“Come in!” I hear him yell out. I walk in the room and as usual, he’s on his laptop. He looks at me and immediately takes off his glasses. “Hi dad. What are you doing here?” 

“Your mother told me you have an internet girlfriend.” 

He smiles and nods. “Yes sir, her name is Shannon! She’s really pretty and nice.” I’m fucking disgusted right now. If he only knew that he was referring to his sister. 

“Not anymore. You’re not allowed to see her anymore!” 

He smile immediately turns into a frown. “Why not?” 

I narrow my eyes. “Because I said so.”

“I don’t understand.” 

“No son of mine is going to date someone he met on the internet. Why don’t you get out of the house and meet someone the old fashioned way?” 

“It’s not that easy dad.” He looks down.

“I’m going to make it easier.” I unhook his laptop and pick it up. “Without this, you’re going to be forced to get out into the real world. Only losers spend all their time on a computer!” 

He looks up at me nervously. “You think I’m a loser?” 

“No…fuck! Just no more Shannon and no more internet dating! Don’t even think about disobeying me!” I slam my hand down on his desk and he jumps. 

“Yes sir…” He looks down again.

“I’ll see you later.” I leave the room and see that Heidi was listening the whole time. “That should take care of that.” I tell her proudly.

Heidi looks disappointed. “I don’t know Eric. Did you have to call him a loser?” 

“It slipped. Stop babying the boy! This is why he sits up in his room on the computer getting fatter every day. Get him out of the house!”

“I kept him in the house for your sake, remember?” Heidi reminds me. 

“He’s an adult now, he can go out on his own.”

“He prefers to be indoors. He’s really shy when it comes to people.” 

I swear it’s hard to believe that he’s my kid. “It’s time for him to get over it.” 

“Maybe you should take him out. He could use some father and son time. It would mean a lot to him.”

“You know I can’t do that. We can have plenty of father and son time in YOUR house.”

“Whatever.” She looks at the laptop in my hand. “Can he have his laptop back?” 

“Hell no! I don’t want him talking to my daughter!” 

“He can still talk to her.” 

“You’re right, I should take his phone too.” 

Heidi shakes her head. “Just tell him the truth.”

“NO! I’m not ready for the world to find out about him!” I give Heidi a kiss. “Let’s not talk about this anymore. After my divorce, I’ll come clean. Until then, it has to be this way.”

“Whatever you want Eric.”

“Right now, what I want is you!” We start kissing. “Let’s go to your room before I have to head back home.” Heidi grins and leads me to her room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kenny’s POV

Stan and I finally had a chance to meet up for dinner and drinks. Right now it’s just the two of us, but Craig will be here shortly. At least I’ll have some time to catch up with him alone before he shows up. “Thanks for meeting me dude. Craig will be joining us soon.” I inform him.

Stan nods. “No problem. I’m glad we had time to catch up before I head back home.”

“Eli is done with chemo?”

He smiles and nods. “For now. He’ll have to come back for the next round in about a month.”

“Oh okay. How’s the little guy doing?”

“He’s trying his best to keep his spirits up. It was hard when he lost his hair.”

“Poor kid…” I can only imagine what he’s going through.

“Yeah.” I can tell Stan is feeling down. “I wish I could take all his pain away. I hate seeing my son suffer.”

I nod in agreement. “It’s hard to watch your kids suffer.”

“How are your kids?” He asks changing the subject. 

“They’re great. The twins are graduating college in May and Demi is still a straight A student.”

“That’s good to know. So how are things with Craig?”

“Craig? Things are great.” I look around to make sure Craig isn’t here yet. 

Stan raises his eyebrow. “Are you sure? You don’t seem happy.”

“No it’s not that.” I look away. 

“What is it? You can talk to me.”

Stan doesn’t live here, so maybe it will be okay if I confide in him. “If I tell you something, can you keep it between us?”

“Who am I going to tell?”

He has a point. “Craig, he’s...he’s very insecure.” I immediately lose my nerve. 

“How so?”

“Every time I talk to another guy, he thinks I’m hitting on them.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I mean all my male friends are straight so I don’t know why he’s worrying so much.” I chuckle nervously. 

“I’m sorry you have to deal with that. Are you sure that’s all you had to say?”

“I’m sure...” I look at his face and I can tell he doesn’t believe me.

“Well okay. I won’t push you any further. Just know that I’m a phone call away if you’re in any trouble.”

I smile at him. “Thanks dude.”

“Oh good, you’re still here!” We turn and see Craig approaching us. 

“Hey Craig. Long time, huh?” Stan greets him as he sits down beside me and puts his arm around me. 

“Yeah it is. I’m sorry to hear about your son.”

“Thanks.”

“So what are you guys talking about?” Craig asks looking back and forth at both of us.

“We’re just catching up.” I tell him. 

“I want to hear it from Stan…” He squeezes me a bit. 

“Like Kenny said, we were just catching up. I told him about my son and he told me how his kids were doing.”

“I see…” 

“So have you and Kyle spoke?” I ask trying to break the tension. 

“Baby, I don’t think that’s any of your business.” Craig says as he squeezes my thigh.

“It’s okay Craig.” Stan replies. “I haven’t spoken to Kyle at all. How is he?” 

“He’s still Kyle.” I laugh. “You know, living the perfect life.”

“That’s good, I’m happy for him.” 

“I would like to see you two make up.”

“Again, that’s none of your business!” Craig steps in.

“I agree with him Craig.” Stan tells him. “There’s really no reason why we’re not speaking to each other. I mean we worked things out so I don’t see why Kyle and I can’t.”

“Kyle is a little more stubborn than I am.” I laugh.

“You’re right about that. Maybe I’ll reach out to him the next time I’m in town.”

“That would be great! We could all hang out again like old times.”

“As long as you don’t invite Cartman!” 

“Dude, I wouldn’t do that.” We continue talking and I’m trying to avoid eye contact with Craig. I can feel him giving me death stares. I know the longer I keep us out, the worse things will be we when get home. 

Shannon’s POV

I’m at a deli across the street from the hospital to meet Josh. He was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago. I’m not into him at all so I want to break things off with him. He just isn’t my type. “He’s not here yet.” I tell Julia on the phone.

“Maybe he’s just running late.” Julia suggests. I mean duh! Obviously he’s late.

“I hope so. I really need to get this over with.”

“Yes you do. Are you sure you really want to dump him? He seems to be nice. A little strange…but nice.” I’m still surprised that Julia has taken a liking to him. 

“I never should’ve agreed to be his girlfriend.” 

“Well technically you didn’t.” She reminds me. 

“I know, but I didn’t reject him. Now I’m going to.”

“Go easy on him.” 

“I will. The last thing I want to do is hurt him.”

“I know you don’t.” 

Just then, I see Josh approaching. “He’s here, I got to go!” 

“Okay, let me know how it goes.” Julia says just before I hang up as Josh sits down.

“Hi Josh.” I notice he’s looking down. “What’s wrong?”

“I have bad news…” He tells me on the verge of tears. 

“What is it?” 

He looks at me. “I can’t see you anymore.”

Well I wasn’t expecting that turn of events. “You can’t? Well why not?” 

“My dad said I can’t have an online girlfriend. He even took my computer so I can’t talk to you online.” 

I chuckle. I’m wondering if he’s really 20. What parent takes away a grown man’s computer? “Well this is interesting.” 

“What is?” 

“Honestly, I was going to end things with you.” 

“Oh…you were?” I can see how disappointed he is. 

I nod slowly. “Yes. Josh, you’re a really nice guy, but…I’m not into you like that.”

“I see…” He looks away. 

“I should’ve told you when you asked me to be your girlfriend. You’re so nice and I really didn’t want to hurt you. But not saying anything wasn’t fair to you.” 

“I guess it works out.” He smiles, but I can see the hurt in his eyes. 

“Yeah. Can we still be friends?” 

He looks shocked. “You want to be?”

“Sure, why not? You’re a nice guy.” 

“I’ve never had a friend before…”

I wasn’t expecting that. “You haven’t?” 

“No. I was home schooled and my parents didn’t let me out of the house that much so I didn’t have too many opportunities to socialize.” That explains why he’s so…off.

“Oh wow, that’s too bad. Well at least you know now you have friend. Actually three, me, Julia, and Kobe!”

“I’m glad you guys like a loser like me…”

“You’re not a loser. Why would you say that?” 

“That’s what my dad always tells me.”

Now I really bad for him. “Really? What kind of dad would say something so horrible to his son?” 

Josh shrugs. “I don’t know what I did, but he’s always really mean to me.”

“Why does your mom allow it?” 

“She’ll comfort me and tell me he doesn’t mean it. I know he does.”

“I’m really sorry. Your dad sounds like a jerk…no offense.” 

He shrugs again.“None taken. He can be.”

“He has to be to call his own son a loser!”

“That’s nice compared to how he usually is towards me.” 

“What do you mean?” 

He shakes his head. “Nothing, forget I said anything. I should be getting home.” He says as he looks at his watch.

“You want to get something to eat while we’re here? My treat.” It’s the least I can do for him. 

“No thanks. I really need to get home.” He stands up. 

“Okay, well keep in touch!” 

“I will.” He says as he quickly leaves. I learned more about him in one conversation than I have in the two years that we spoke online. I really want to help him, but how?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Wendy’s POV

“I don’t know why I even bother anymore!” I yell out. Another day, another argument with Cartman. The lack of love and affection must be getting to me because we’re fighting more than we ever have. 

“Then let’s go ahead and proceed with the divorce!” He suggests.

“Why? So she can have you? Never!” He’s crazy if he thinks I’m going to make it easy for him and Heidi to be together. 

“Where’s your self respect? Why stay with a man that loves another woman? You sound just as pathetic as your ex husband!”

“What about our kids? Don’t they deserve a two parent household?”

“How will they benefit from it if were always at each other’s throats?”

“We don’t have to be.” I try to put my arms around him, but he pushes me away. 

“We haven’t gotten along in about two years. I’m sure the kids have picked up on it.”

I shake my head. “They haven’t.”

Cartman raises his eyebrow. “How do you know?”

“They would’ve said something to one of us.”

“Maybe they don’t know how to approach it.”

“I know my kids! They would talk to me.”

“Even Julia?”

I nod proudly. “Especially Julia!”

Cartman bursts out laughing. “Come on Wendy. You really believe that?”

“Yes I do!”

“You two have always had a rocky relationship!”

Now he’s starting to piss me off. “You don’t know anything about our relationship!”

“I know when it comes to her personal feelings, Julia will come to me before even thinks about coming to you!”

I know he’s right about that, but I won’t admit that to him. “You can gloat all you want, just wait until she finds out that you’re a cheating pig!”

He shrugs. “She’ll understand.”

“Do you remember how angry she was when we cheated behind Stan’s back? She’ll never forgive you!”

“I’ll make her understand. I’m her father, she has to forgive me.”

“Um…hello, you’re NOT her father!” I remind him. 

“I’m more of a father to her than that other thing you were married to.”

I nod in agreement. “That may be true, but you’re not her dad! I really wish you wouldn’t put Stan down like that, he tried his best!” I say coming to Stan’s defense. 

“Oh really? Did you know he told Julia to stay away from him and his new family?”

“When did this happen?”

“A few weeks ago when Julia went to visit Eli in the hospital.”

I’m in complete shock. “Wait, what?”

“Eli has cancer and is being treated at a hospital in Denver. You didn’t know that?” Cartman smirks. 

I shake my head. “No I didn’t.”

“But I thought she tells you everything?” He continues smirking. 

“Oh hush! So you took Julia to see him?”

He nods. “Yes and she came back to the car in tears because Stan told her to stay away.”

“I can’t believe he would do that...” Stan wouldn’t say that to Julia. There has to be more to the story.

“Well he did! He really hurt Julia’s feelings.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about this?”

He shrugs. “That’s Julia’s business.”

“She’s my daughter damnit! I have the right to know if she’s upset!”

His phone vibrates and he takes it out of his pocket and looks at it. “Hold that thought...” It looks like he’s texting someone. That someone being Heidi I’m sure.

“Are you seriously going to respond to a text? We’re having a fight!”

He shakes his head, not even bothering to look up from his phone. “You’re having a fight! It’s Heidi and I’d rather hear what she has to say more than you!”

My jaw drops. The nerve of him! “So she’s more important than our daughter?”

“She’s your daughter, remember?” He reminds me of own words. 

“It’s not like you and Heidi have kids so why make that slut a priority over your family?”

“Not my family...just you!”

I slap him in the face. “Asshole!”

“What’s going on in here?” Julia comes in the room. 

“Nothing honey, we were just talking about a movie we were a watching.” I smile and hug Cartman, this time he hugs me back. 

“A movie?” She eyeballs us suspiciously. 

“Yeah, some random one on Lifetime.” 

“If you say so…” 

“I better get going.” Cartman announces. 

“Where are you going?” Julia asks him. 

“I’m going to the gym. I’ll see you guys later.” He gives Julia a kiss on the forehead before leaving. 

“Since when does he go to the gym?” Julia asks me laughing. 

I shrug. “Oh you know that Shannon has been giving him a hard time about getting into shape since she’s into fitness now.” Well that’s not really a lie, but he’s never taken his fat ass to the gym. 

“She’s been into it since she started college and I never heard him mentioning going to the gym before. Are you sure there isn’t something else going on?” She raises her eyebrow. 

“We’re fine Julia!” I snap at her. “Leave it alone!” 

She puts her hands up in defeat. “Well sorry I asked!” She leaves the room. As soon as she’s gone I start crying. I don’t know how much longer I can keep this charade up. It’s slowly killing me…

Cartman’s POV

As soon as I got to Heidi’s she told me she wanted to talk. I told her about my “argument” with Wendy and that I needed to release before we talk. So of course you know what that means. “Eric, there’s something we need to talk about…” Heidi whispers to me as we lie in her bed. 

“What?” Why does she want to talk so soon after sex?

“It’s about Josh.”

Great way to kill the mood. “Ugh, what about him?” 

“The reason I rushed you over here is because of him. He’s really upset.” 

I roll my eyes. That boy is always upset. “About what?” 

“He ended things with Shannon and she told him that she wanted to end things with him because she’s not into him.”

I shrug. She acts like this is a bad thing. “So what? They’re brother and sister for crying out loud!” 

“But they don’t know that! He’s heartbroken, go talk to him.”

“I don’t even know what to say to the boy!” 

“Why don’t you try being a father to him?”

“Fine! After this, I don’t want to hear anything else about this! It’s disgusting!” I begin getting dressed.

“You could always tell him the truth…” Heidi suggests. 

“I told you, not yet! When I get divorced I’ll sit down with the boy and my other kids and tell them everything.” I go into Josh’s room and open the door. He jumps when he realizes I’m in the room. 

“Dad!” He takes his glasses off. “What are you doing here?” 

“What were you doing before I came in here?” 

“I was drawing…” He crumbles up a piece of paper and throws it away. “It was horrible.”

I really don’t give a shit. I close the door. “Your mom said you’re upset about Shannon.” 

He looks down. “Yeah…I really liked her dad. She doesn’t like me.” 

“GET THE FUCK OVER IT!” I hit the wall, causing him to jump again. “You had no business meeting a girl on the internet anyway!” 

“I’m sorry…” He stands up and starts backing away. 

“Stop apologizing, you sound pathetic!” 

“Yes sir…” He looks away. “Can I at least remain friends with Shannon?” 

I grab him and shove him up against the wall. “Absolutely not! I better not hear about setting foot in South Park again. Do you understand me?” 

“Yes…” He mumbles. 

“WHAT?” 

“Yes sir…” He’s now visibly shaking. I back away from him. 

“You shouldn’t be surprised that she doesn’t like you! What girl in her right mind would be interested in you?” 

“I-I don’t know.” He stutters. 

“You’re fat, ugly, and stupid.” I pick up his glasses and throw them in the trash. “Blind too. Who would like that?” 

“I’m not stupid…” 

“What’s 10 times 11?” I can tell he’s “trying” to do the math in his head and he’s failing. I can’t help but laugh at this pitiful attempt. “Wow…you really are stupid!”

“I’m just really bad at math.” He starts to cry. 

“Really?” I shake my head in disappointment. “To this day, I can’t believe you’re my son! Where did I go wrong?” 

“I’ll do better, I promise. I just want to make you proud!”

I move closer to him and narrow my eyes. “I’ll never be proud of you!” I turn to leave the room. 

“Dad please!” He grabs my arm, and I shove him to the ground. 

“Don’t fucking touch me! Are you crazy?”

“Sorry…” He looks at me shaken and scared. 

“You are sorry! You better remember what I said! Stay away from Shannon and South Park!” I leave the room. I know I put fear in his heart and he wouldn’t dare think about disobeying me.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Stan’s POV

Eli’s back in the hospital for another round of chemo. Susan and I have decided to rotate who will stay in Denver with him so that one of us can still go to work. This week she’s home while I’m in Denver.

It’s Day 4, and Mom decided I needed a break from the hospital. It’s been rough because Eli is so down and depressed. I’m losing it trying to keep him uplifted. Mom said she’ll stay with him for the day and told me to get out and do something to ease my mind.

Of course I end up at a bar. I figured why not drink my troubles away. I know drinking won’t cure Eli’s cancer, but maybe it will help me not be such a wreck when I’m around him. I know the treatment is supposed to help, but he looks like he’s getting worse.

“Stan?” I hear suddenly. I turn around and see Wendy. “Oh my God, it is you!” She sits down next to me and orders a drink. 

“Hi Wendy.” I go back to my drink. 

“I heard about your son. How is he?”

“He’s hanging in there.” I tell her. I haven’t spoken to Wendy in years so this conversation feels a little awkward.

“That’s good. I’m glad I ran into you. I need to talk to you about Julia.”

This isn’t going to help my mood. “What about her?”

“Is it true that you told her to stay away from your family?”

I nod. “Yes I did. Did she tell you why?”

“No.”

“She said horrible things to Eli. She told him about Liz and that he was going to die from cancer.”

Wendy looks at me in shock. “She did?”

“Yes! I don’t think I can forgive her for that!”

“Come on Stan, she’s your daughter!”

I down my drink. “I know, but I don’t even recognize her anymore. If I didn’t know any better, I would swear she’s Cartman’s biological child!”

“Well she’s not, she’s yours! You can’t disappear from her life for years and then come back and tell her to stay away! That’s wrong!”

“She didn’t leave me with any other choice!”

“She’s hurt!”

I frown. “So that justifies telling a sick 5 year old he’s going to die?”

“No it doesn’t, but-“

“But nothing!” I interrupt her. “I don’t know what you and Cartman did to my daughter, but she’s not the girl I helped raise!”

Wendy looks away. “Leave Cartman out of this! He’s not Julia’s father, you are!”

“I’m aware of that! But that doesn’t change her behavior or my decision!”

She looks at me. “What will it take for you to let her back into your life?”

I shake my head. “At this point, I don’t think there’s anything she can do! The damage is already done.”

“She can apologize!”

“Even if she did, it wouldn’t change anything. Eli’s spirit is already broken.” I order another drink. 

“What do you mean?”

“He’s been so down since Julia attacked him.” I explain to her. “He truly believes that cancer will kill him. Susan, our parents, and I have tried everything to keep him in a positive frame of mind, but he’s focused on the negative outcome.”

“I’m sure Julia didn’t mean for that to happen.”

“He also believes our lives would be better if he were dead...something else he got from Julia. I’m sorry if I’m not in the mood to forgive her.”

“I guess I have no choice, but to respect your decision.” 

“No you don’t.” I take a drink and look over at her and notice she has four empty glasses. “What’s going on with you? Why are you at a bar alone?”

“Because my life has turned to shit!”

I chuckle to myself. “What could possibly be wrong? You have it all, a loving husband, beautiful kids, your dream home. You have everything you wanted!”

“Cartman and I are getting divorced...”

I wasn’t expecting that. “Oh...I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It’s okay. You didn’t know.”

“So, what happened?”

“He’s leaving me for Heidi Turner.” She slams her glass down. “That bitch!”

“Oh...” The irony…

“I don’t understand. I’ve been such a good wife to him. I was faithful, gave him his two younger children, I cooked for him, made sure he came home to a clean house, had sex all the time! I just don’t know why he would ch-“ She looks at me. “I’m sorry…” 

I shrug. “It’s cool.” 

Wendy begins to cry. “No it’s not. He’s doing to me what I did to you. I’m really sorry Stan. I guess you’re thinking I’m getting exactly what I deserve, don’t you?” 

“You said it, not me.”

“I deserve that.”

I shake my head. “Actually you don’t. You could do much better.” 

“I love him so much. I really don’t want to divorce him because that means Heidi wins! I want him to stay with me and try to work on our marriage.” 

I’m surprised to hear her talk like this. “You really want that? You want to stay in a marriage where you know your husband is cheating?” 

“Of course not! But our kids are so young. They deserve to have both of us under the same roof!” 

“They’ll know you’re unhappy, which will make them unhappy.” 

Wendy wipes her eyes. “You’re so great Stan. I never should’ve cheated on you!” The next thing I know, she pulls me into a kiss. I quickly push her away.

“What the hell are you doing?” 

“I missed you so much!” She tries to kiss me again, but I stop her.

“Wendy, I’m married!” 

“So what?” 

“I’m not going to cheat on Susan. I love her!” 

“Not the way you love me.”

“I’m not going to do this with you! Bartender!” I call out. “I’m ready for the bill!” He hands me the bill and I give him cash. “I’m out of here!” 

“Where are you going? You can’t drive, you’ve been drinking!” 

“I’m fine. You just better stay away from me! I’m not going to play this game with you!” With that I rush out. The nerve of her to kiss me! What was she thinking? It’s time for me to get back to the hospital anyway. I need to get out of South Park and away from Wendy!

Julia’s POV

Dad brought me to the hospital to see Eli again. I feel bad for the way I treated him last time and I want to make it up to him. My grandmother is here, but I convinced her to go get us some lunch while I talk to him. “Hi Eli!” I greet him as I wheel into the room. 

Eli looks at me weakly. “Hi…what are you doing here?” 

I move closer to him and take his tiny hand. “I came to apologize for all the horrible things I’ve said.” 

“Thank you. It doesn’t matter, I know it’s true I’m going to die.” 

I laugh. “Well technically we’re all going to die at some point. That doesn’t mean Leukemia will kill you.”

“Yeah sure.” He turns over. “I don’t want to be rude, but I just finished chemo a little while ago and I’m sleepy. Can you come back another time?”

I nod. “Before I go, how about I read you a story?” 

“Why?” 

“You’re my…little brother and we never had a chance to bond, which is my fault. I would like to make up for it and try to build a relationship.” That felt awkward to say.

“Okay…” He turns over and points to his books. “You can read my favorite Green Eggs and Ham.”

“That was one of my favorites as a kid.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, we have something in common.” I smile as I grab the cook. “I am Sam. I am Sam. Sam I am.” I begin reading. 

“What the hell are you doing here Julia?” I look and see Stan standing at the door. 

“I was reading-“

“Get out!” He slurs. “NOW! I told you to stay away from us!” 

“Daddy, it’s okay,” Eli begins, “she was just reading me a story before I take a nap.”

He rushes to Eli’s side and rubs his back. “Are you okay buddy? Did she say or do anything to hurt you?” 

“No daddy.” 

“Where’s Grandma?” 

“She stepped out to get something to eat.”

Stan glares at me. “Hallway, NOW!”

“I’m not going out in the hallway!”

“Then I’ll make you!” He grabs the chair and pushes me into the hallway. 

“I really hate being in this thing. It puts me in vulnerable situations like this!” 

“Poor you! I thought I told you to stay away?” 

I nod. “You did, but I felt bad for how I treated Eli and I wanted to make things right.” 

“You should’ve asked first! How did you get here anyway? I know your mother didn’t bring you.”

“My dad brought me here.” I inform him. 

He rolls eyes and snorts. “Your dad! That’s rich!” 

“Stan, are you drunk?” I notice he’s slurring a lot. 

“Stop calling me Stan! I’m your father and you need to show me respect!”

“Are you showing me respect right now? Yelling at me and pushing me around?”

He bends down to my level. “Don’t you dare act like you’re the victim! The only victim here is Eli!” 

“I was just reading him a story! What’s wrong with that?” 

“I told you stay away and I meant that.” 

“I apologized to Eli for what I said. I never should’ve taken my anger towards you out on him.” 

“It’s too late for that. Now I want you to go and don’t come back.”

“You don’t believe in second chances, Stan?” 

“You’ve had plenty of them and you haven’t changed. Maybe WHEN Eli goes into remission, I may reconsider, but for now I don’t want you near him! Now goodbye Julia!” I leave defeated. Well at least no one can say I didn’t try because I did. He better not give me hell for not coming around this time.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kenny’s POV

I’m heading to Kyle’s house to pick Demi up. It’s my weekend with her and I agreed to let her hang out with Nick before coming home.“Hey dude.” Kyle greets me when he opens the door. “You got here sooner than I expected.”

“I wanted to get Demi home before it got too late.” I explain.

“It’s only 6:30. Come on in.” I walk inside and he closes the door. “Sit down, let’s chat for a minute.”

I sit down. “What do you want to talk to me about?”

“For starters, how did you get that huge knot on your forehead?” He points at my forehead. 

“I fell...” I lie. The truth is, Craig threw the remote at me after a petty argument over what movie we were going to watch. 

“Really Kenny?” Kyle raises his eyebrow. “That’s the best you can come up with?”

“It’s true dude. You know I’m clumsy sometimes.” I chuckle nervously. 

Kyle shakes his head in disappointment. “When are you going to admit the truth about you and Craig?”

“Okay. The truth is, he wants us to adopt. I agreed to it, but I really don’t want to.” That part is true, but of course I’m leaving out what Kyle really wants to hear. 

Kyle narrows his eyes. “Kenny, you know that’s not what I’m talking about.”

“Then what are you talking about?”

“Kenny don’t play stupid! I’m talking about Craig using you as his own personal punching bag!”

I shake my head. “That’s not true!”

“No? Then what are all these bruises?” He pulls up my shirt revealing bruises on my back and stomach. I quickly pull my shirt back down. 

“I’m clumsy, I just told you that!”

“Cut the shit Kenny! I’m trying to help you here, but I can’t help you if you don’t talk!”

“I really should get Demi...” I stand up. 

“She’s not here.”

“What? Where is she?” I begin the panic. 

“Relax! Nichole took the kids to get pizza.”

“I see.” I sit back down.

“I wanted her to take them so we can talk. This is your opportunity to spill the tea!” 

I look away from him. “I told you everything…”

“Dude, I can’t help you if you don’t talk to me!”

“Just let it go Kyle.”

“I can’t let this go. Do you know that Demi knows something is going on? I overheard her telling Nick how awful Craig treats and how you pretend like everything’s okay. She’s even certain she heard him hit you!”

Wow, all this time, I thought Demi didn’t notice when we had fights. I have to tell Craig to be more mindful of it. “She’s 15, you know kids have active imaginations.” 

“You’re one of my best friends! I want you to be happy...and safe!”

“Fine Kyle! Yes, Craig hits me!” I stand up and shout. “Are you happy now?” I can feel myself shaking with anger. 

“Leave him!”

“It’s not that easy!”

“Why not?”

“Because I love him!”

Kyle stands up. “Kenny, that’s not love!”

“You don’t understand...” I lower my head in shame. 

“I understand that you can do better! Why do you get yourself in these toxic relationships?”

“Maybe I can’t do better.”

“Why do you say that?”

I look at him. “Think about the life I had growing up. It’s not like I witnessed a loving relationship. My parents were alcoholics and constantly fought! Sometimes my dad would hit us!”

“Don’t you want better for yourself?”

“Of course I do, but it never seems to work out that way! Bebe and I cheated on each other multiple times, Butters was pimping me out and beating me up, and now Craig beats me up.”

“Maybe you should try being alone.”

I’m taken aback by that. “Alone?”

“Yes dude, you hop from one relationship to the next. Take time for yourself.”

“I don’t want to be alone.”

“Why not?”

I sigh. “I just don’t. I’m so use to being with someone. I wouldn’t know what to do if I were by myself.”

“That’s the problem. You need to take time for yourself. Focus on Kenny for awhile! You damn sure don’t need to adopt!”

“It’s not that easy. Everyone can’t be perfect like you!” I snap at him.

Kyle shakes his head. “I’m far from perfect.”

“Oh please Kyle! Do you and Nichole even argue?”

“Of course we do!”

“Yeah right! You’ve been married for 24 years…happily married might I add. You guys have great careers, three kids that are practically geniuses, a big house, two vacation homes, and a dog. You know all of us envy you two!” 

“I didn’t realize…” 

“Sure you didn’t Kyle! You thrive off of it! It’s so easy for you to give us advice because you don’t have these problems! I wish you did so maybe you would stop being so judgmental of everyone!” 

Kyle looks away. “Kenny, I was only trying to help. Obviously you don’t want it, so I won’t say anything else about it.”

“Thank you!” That’s all I wanted from him all along. 

“However, if you decide you want my help, you know where to find me.” 

Just then Nichole and the kids return. “Hey guys!” She greets us. She then looks back and forth at the two of us. “Who died?” 

Kyle puts his arm around Nichole. “Everything’s fine baby, right Kenny?” 

I nod. “Right.” I look at Demi. “Are you ready to go home?” 

“I didn’t get a chance to eat pizza.” Demi tells me. 

“I’ll order pizza at home. We need to talk.” I have to talk to her about the accusations Kyle overhead her telling Nick. 

“Okay…” Demi says with a confused look on her face. 

“Sorry we can’t stay, but thanks for letting Demi hang out here.” 

“No problem. See you next time.” Nichole smiles. 

“Remember what I said Kenny.” Kyle adds in. 

“Bye Kyle.” I tell him just before we leave. I didn’t mean to snap at Kyle the way I did, but I really don’t need him telling me how to live my life. Hopefully now, he’ll back off. 

Shannon’s POV

I’m helping Julia get ready. We’re going out to dinner with Kobe and Josh. Kobe and I are home this weekend so we thought it we would get Josh out of the house since he doesn’t get out much. I made it clear that we’re just hanging out as friends so he doesn’t get the wrong impression. 

“I hope he doesn’t get lost.” I tell Julia. 

“He’s made it to South Park before. I’m sure he’ll be fine.” 

“Yeah, I guess I’m worried for nothing. I’m surprised Kobe isn’t here yet.” 

“He’s going to meet us there. He had to run an errand for his parents.” 

“No surprise there!” 

“Speaking of parents…I think mom and dad might be splitting up.” 

I wasn’t expecting the conversation to take that turn. “Why do you think that?” 

“Dad is always leaving and he’s gone for long periods of time. When he is here, all they do is fight.” 

“I’m shocked to hear that. They love each other so much.” 

“I know! But the way they are now, I’m not so sure. I really hope they don’t split up, I don’t want to go through another divorce.” 

I put my hand on Julia’s shoulder and smile. “I’m sure everything will be fine.” Just then, the doorbell rings. “That’s probably Josh.” I head to the door and answer it and sure enough it’s him. He’s looking around in shock and awe. “Hi Josh. Is everything okay?” 

“This is your house? This place is huge!” 

I laugh. “Come on in.” He walks in and I close the door. “I’m just finishing up on Julia’s hair. We’ll be out in a few. Make yourself at home.”

“Okay.” He sits down on the couch, I notice he’s still looking around.

I head back into Julia’s room and I close the door. “Was that Josh?” She asks. 

I nod. “Yeah, he seems shocked by the house. I don’t know what that’s all about.” 

“Maybe he’s never seen a house this size.” Julia shrugs. 

“I guess not. It’s just weird to me.” 

She laughs. “Oh leave him alone Shannon. You critique everything about him.” 

“I don’t mean to. I’m just baffled by some of the things he says.” 

“You said he lived a sheltered life, right?” I nod. “Well there you go! He’s not use to it.” 

“Whatever! Are we done here?” I ask, referring to her hair.

She looks in the mirror and touches her hair. “Yes! I’ll text Kobe and tell him we’re on the way.” 

“Sounds good.” We head out into the living room and we see Josh holding a picture frame. “Are you checking out the family photos Josh?” I laugh. 

He holds up the picture that has dad, Wendy, Julia, Eric Theo, and Isabella in it. “I don’t understand…” He says softly. 

“The picture?” Julia asks. “That’s our family photo from last Christmas.”

“Why is he in here?” He points at Dad.

“Because he’s my Dad…”

Josh’s eyes widen. “Eric Cartman is your Dad?” 

Julia nods. “Yes and that’s my mom and my brother and sister.” 

“He’s my Dad too…” 

Julia and I look at each other in shock. I look at Josh. “Shut up! He’s my father! Are you telling me…I was dating my own brother?” I feel like I want to throw up.

“Wait…he’s your dad too? I thought you two were cousins?” He asks confused.

I nod. “We are! Eric is Julia’s STEP father she just calls him Dad, but he’s my biological father. He never mentioned that he had another son.” 

“He never told me he had other kids. So he lives here?” 

“Yes…” 

Josh puts the picture down, but continues to stare at it. “I had no idea. That explains why he told me not to come to South Park and to end things with you.” 

“I wonder why he kept you a secret.” 

“He hates me.” 

“Why do say that?”

“He yells at me, hits me, calls me names. Anything bad you can think of, he does it.”

“Now you wait just a damn minute!” I yell. I’m not going to allow him to slander my dad’s name like this! “My dad may not be perfect, but he would never mistreat his kids! Don’t you dare say that again!” 

“I have to agree with Shannon.” Julia steps in. “I’ll admit, when he and my mom got married, we didn’t get along, but he never mistreated me.” 

Josh looks down. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“No you shouldn’t! Especially if you’re going to tell lies!” Josh backs away slowly as I’m yelling.

“A-again, I-I’m sorry. I better go…”

“You don’t have to leave.” Julia tries to stop him. “What about dinner?” 

Josh tries to force a smile. “I’m going to have to take a rain check. Please whatever you do, don’t tell dad I was here.” 

“Okay…” With that, Josh leaves. Julia looks at me. “Wow…I wasn’t expecting that!” 

I shake my head. “Neither was I. Wow, I have another little brother.” I feel a little chill. “I was dating him…no wonder it never felt right.” 

Julia nods in agreement. “I wonder if Mom knows about this.” 

“Maybe she doesn’t. I’m sure she would’ve said something if she did.” 

“I’m going to tell her.” 

“I’m going to confront my dad about this when he gets home. Tell Kobe we can’t make it tonight. I’m not in the mood to hang out…” I head into my room. I’m wondering if there’s any truth to what Josh said about dad. My dad isn’t abusive, I just refuse to believe that. But I do want to know why he didn’t tell anyone about him. As far as I’m concerned, there’s no excuse for that.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Cartman’s POV

I went out drinking with Kenny and Craig. I may have had a few too many. Luckily, I was able to make it home in one piece. When I arrive, I see Shannon sitting on the couch. “Hi Dad. I want to talk to you.” Shannon tells me as she gets up and hugs me.

I really don’t want to chat right now, but for her, I’ll make an exception. “Sure, what’s up?”

“Is Josh Turner your son?” She asks bluntly. 

“Shit...” I mumble. How did she find out?

“So it’s true?”

“Yes!” I grumble.

She snarls. “Why didn’t you tell me? I was dating him!”

“You two didn’t sleep together, did you?” I ask raising my eyebrow. 

She seems taken aback that I would ask her that. “Of course not!”

“Oh thank God!”

“Why did you lie about him?”

“I had my reasons.” I try to walk away. 

“Which were? I think since your lie could’ve ruined both of our lives, you should tell me!”

“He wasn’t supposed to be here...”

“What do you mean?”

“His mother Heidi and I slept together. When she told me she was pregnant, I told her to get rid of it. She refused and now I’m stuck with the boy!”

“He’s here, so why keep him from us?” Shannon folds her arms. 

“Because I knew that if Wendy found out about him, we wouldn’t be where we are now.”

Shannon frowns. “She was with Uncle Stan at the time.”

“I know, but she told me she was going to leave him, but she changed her mind.” I explain. 

“But you still kept Josh a secret.”

“Eventually Wendy and I worked things out. Sure it took another 13 years and a pregnancy, but she finally left the bum!”

“Uncle Stan isn’t a bum!” She comes to Stan’s defense. “None of this explains why you kept Josh a secret!”

“I don’t like the boy!”

Shannon looks at me horrified. “Why not?”

“He’s autistic!” I blurt out.

“He is?” She asks in shock. 

I nod. “That’s what the doctors diagnosed him with anyway. I think he’s faking it for sympathy!”

“I don’t think he’s faking it. It really explains a lot. All this time I thought he was socially awkward and weird.”

I glare at her. “How did you find out he was my son anyway?”

“Umm...we were talking and I sent him a family picture.” I can tell she’s lying. 

“Really Shannon? Is that what really happened?”

“Dad, please don’t be angry with Josh. He didn’t do anything wrong.” I see what’s going on here. She’s trying to cover for him. 

“Was he here?”

“No!”

“I don’t believe you!” 

Shannon sighs. “You know Dad, Josh implied you were abusive towards him. I didn’t believe him, but now I’m not so sure…”

So much rage came over me. “He said that?” I grab my keys.

“Where are you going?”

“I need to step out for awhile. Tell Wendy I’ll be back later!” I hear Shannon calling out to me, but I ignore her. I’m seeing red! The nerve of that boy to disobey me! He’s in for it now!

Heidi’s POV

I’m comforting a crying Josh. He told me how he learned about Shannon being his sister. It’s hard for me because I already knew the truth. “I have feelings for my sister. Why didn’t Dad say anything?” Josh sobs wiping his eyes on my sleeve.

“He had his reasons.” I tell him stroking his hair. 

“I tried to tell her how Dad treats me and she yelled at me. She thinks I’m making it up.” He says between sobs. I hope he didn’t give Shannon too much information.

“What exactly did you tell her?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Oh Josh, this isn’t good. From now on, you keep what goes on between you and your Dad to yourself. Do you understand me?”

He looks at me. “I thought maybe she got the same treatment. He loves his other kids. Why doesn’t he love me?”

“He does.”

“No he doesn’t. He wouldn’t do the mean things he does if he did.”

“Things will get better when we’re married.”

“How?

“He’ll be here full time. He won’t have to live a double life anymore so he won’t be so stressed.”

“But what about his other family?”

I wave him off. “They’ve had him long enough! It’s time for him to really be a father to you! You need him more than they do.”

Josh wipes his eyes. “You really think he’ll be nicer?”

“Of course. Like I said, he’s just stressed and he blames the stress on you that’s why he takes it out on you.”

“That’s not fair!”

“Life isn’t always fair.” Just then I hear the door unlock and I know it’s Eric as he’s the only other person with a key. “It’s your dad. Hurry up and go to your room!” Josh nods and runs off. He gets away just in time as Eric opens the door. “Hi honey!” I greet him with a kiss. 

“Where the hell is that boy?” He asks. I’ve never seen him so pissed off. I’m afraid for Josh. 

“Eric, before you talk to him. You need to calm down.” I try to lead him to the couch.

“I don’t need to do shit! The boy disobeyed and disrespected me!”

“He didn’t know Shannon was his sister. Cut him some slack!” I try to reason with him. 

“I told him he wasn’t allowed to have anything to do with her! I told him not to go to South Park!” He picks up a picture of Josh and throws it against the wall. “The boy didn’t listen!” He heads towards Josh’s room, but I stop him.

“Eric please don’t hit him! He’s been hurt enough for one day!”

“Get out of my way Heidi!” 

“Please Eric, he’s just a kid!” 

“NO! He’s a grown man!” He pushes me aside. “Now get out of my way!” He goes into Josh’s room and closes the door. Almost immediately I hear Eric yelling and loud crashing sounds coming from the room. 

“Mom!” I hear Josh call out. I want to help him, but I know all I would do is piss Eric off even further. “Please help mommy!” I can’t listen to this. I grab my purse and leave. I hate when Eric hits him, it seems like it get worse every time. I know I should’ve stopped him, I know! I can’t, I just can’t. I hope Josh will forgive me. 

Kyle’s POV

At work on Monday, I was thinking about the argument I had with Kenny. His words really bothered me. Do I really come off like I think I’m perfect? I head to Cartman’s office. I can’t tell if he’s hard at work or distracted about something else. “Hey Cartman?” 

“What?” He’s definitely a little agitated, but I’m not sure why.

“If it’s not a good time we’ll talk later.” I turn to leave. 

“What do you want Kyle?” I look down and notice one of his hands his bruised.

“What happened to your hand?” 

He hides his hand. “It’s nothing. Now is there something I can help you with?” 

“After you tell me what’s bothering you.” 

He sighs. “The kids found out about each other.” 

My eyes widen. I close the door in his office and sit down. “Dude, I told you they would eventually put two and two together. You should’ve told them once you found out they were dating.” 

“I know, but I wasn’t ready! I’m pissed that he went behind my back after I told him to stay away from Shannon!” 

“He’s young and maybe even in love. Did you really expect him to stay away from Shannon just because you said so?” 

He slams his hand down. “Yes I did! He was wrong to disobey me!” 

I laugh. “How many times did you disobey your mom?” 

“This isn’t about me!” 

“You really can’t be upset with Josh. You guys kept him sheltered and he attached himself to the first girl that paid attention to him which unfortunately is his sister. If you had told him the truth, this wouldn’t have happened.” 

“I could strangle that boy for this!” 

“Why?” I point at Cartman. “You did this Cartman! Not Josh! You kept him in hiding because you’re ashamed of him because of his disability and that’s really, really fucked up!”

“All my other kids are fine! Why is he the missing link?” 

“Sometimes things happen. It’s not his fault and he doesn’t deserve this treatment.” 

“You don’t even know him!” 

I nod in agreement. “You’re right, I don’t. But I know he’s a child and he doesn’t deserve to be snubbed by his father.” 

Cartman narrows his eyes. “He’s 20 years old, he’s not a child!” 

“Heidi said he has the mentality of one.” 

“Maybe around her, I think he’s faking it.”

“I know you want to want to believe that. Either way, don’t be so hard on him. None of this is his fault. If you want someone to blame, you should look in the mirror…” Based on the look he gives me, I think I may have hit a nerve.

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore! I’m aggravated enough!” He stares me up and down. “So what did you want to talk to me about earlier?” 

I shake my head. After this conversation, I don’t think this is the right time to bring it up. “It’s not important. I had something on my mind, but I realize it’s really minor.” 

“Was it work related?” 

I shake my head. “Just forget about it. I need to get back to work.” I look at his hand. “You should put some ice on your hand or something. You don’t want to freak out the clients.”

“I’m fine.” With that, I leave. As angry as he is, I really hope he takes my advice. I’m not trying to be perfect, I’m just trying to help my friends…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kenny’s POV

Bebe decided to come over for a cup of coffee and to have a chat. Of course it’s about Craig. I’m tired of having this conversation. First Stan, then Kyle, and now Bebe. When will it end? “You can do better.” She tells me.

I roll my eyes. “I wish people would stop saying that. Maybe I can’t.”

“I know you can, Pumpkin. You were married to me!” She laughs.

“Funny...” She can tell I’m not in a laughing mood.

“Sorry, but seriously Kenny, I’m worried about you.” She put her hand on my shoulder. 

“I’m fine!” I say defensively. 

“That’s not what Demi told me. She said Craig really hurts you. She even heard you crying yourself to sleep one night.”

I laugh. “Crying myself to sleep? Demi has quite an imagination.”

“But you don’t deny getting hurt...”

I nod. “That part is true. He punched me in the stomach and it knocked all the wind out of me. Was I in pain? Yes. Crying myself to sleep? No.”

“He doesn’t even let you hang out with your friends anymore without him being there. Doesn’t he have his own friends?” 

“Of course he does. But if we’re going to date, they have to get use to seeing both of us.” I shrug. It’s really hard trying to cover for this dude. 

Bebe sighs. “I don’t want to do this Kenny, but if you’re going to continue to let this abuse happen, I can’t let Demi stay here.”

I shake my head. “But that’s part of the custody agreement!”

“I can always tell the judge that she’s in danger here.”

“She’s not in danger! Craig would never hit her!”

Bebe snickers. “For his sake, he better not! But do you think it’s okay for her to witness you getting your ass kicked?”

“She hasn’t seen it happen.”

“She can hear it! What kind of example are you setting for her?”

“Umm...” For once, I don’t have a rebuttal. 

“What would you do if she came home with a black eye and she said Nick hit her?”

“I’d kill him!”

Bebe nods in agreement. “I thought so! But what you’re showing her is that it’s okay for someone to put their hands on you!”

“Can we please talk about something else?”

She grabs me and lightly shakes me. “Demi is paying attention! Just remember she’s 15 not 5! Leave the sorry bastard! If not for your sake, then hers!”

“I can’t leave him, this is my house!”

Bebe releases her grip. “Then throw his ass out and get a restraining order!”

“It’s not as easy as you think.” 

“You still want Demi to spend weekends over here, right?” 

What kind of crazy question is that? “Of course I do.” 

“Then you need rethink your relationship with Craig. Demi has been exposed to enough of this shit.” She squeezes my face. “Besides Pumpkin, I don’t want Craig to rearrange this pretty face!”

Suddenly, we hear the door slam. We look over and see a pissed off Craig. “What’s going on in here?” 

“Bebe and I were just talking…” I explain. 

“Really? Since when do you two talk?” 

“We always talk Craig.” I wish Bebe wouldn’t say anything. She’s only going to make things worse. “I mean we do have kids together so we have to communicate.” 

“There’s a thing called a phone.” 

Bebe smiles at him. This isn’t going to end well. “We’re friends, there’s nothing wrong with us having a cup of coffee and chatting.” 

“You’re also his ex wife.” He looks at me. “Was this chat related to your kids?” 

“Yes it was!” Bebe tells him. 

“Kenny can speak for himself.” He snaps at her. 

I look at Bebe. “I think it’s time for you to go.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“I’m sure. Craig and I need to talk.” 

“You heard my boyfriend!” Craig smirks.

“No problem.” She stands up and heads towards the door. “Just remember what I said about Demi!” With that she leaves. 

I look at Craig who’s glaring at me. He slowly begins to walk closer. “What the hell was that all about you little-“ He slaps me across the face. “SHIT! I don’t appreciate your ex wife being in my house or talking to me with that tone! If you ever…” 

His voice trails off. The only thing I can think about are Bebe’s words. I believe she will go to the judge and tell them about my situation. I could lose custody and visitation of my daughter. This relationship isn’t worth that, is it? My daughter is far more important.

“Are you listening to me?” Craig hits me again which breaks my concentration. I lose my shit and hit him back. He looks at me in shock. “You hit me…” 

“Now you know how it feels…” 

“You son of a bitch!” He raises his arm to hit me again, but I grab him and slam him into the wall pinning him to it. 

“That’s enough! I’m sick of you putting your hands on me! You’ve exposed my daughter to this and I can’t have it anymore. I want you out of here NOW!”

Craig is in total shock. “You’re dumping me?”

“Yes I am. I should’ve done it a long time ago!” 

“You can’t break up with me! What about the baby we’re adopting?” 

“We’re not adopting!” 

“I already started the paperwork!” 

Wow, he went behind my back to that. Oh well for him. “I don’t care, I’ll do what I have to get out of it. I don’t want to be with you and I don’t want to adopt! You’re on your own now.” 

He starts laughing. “Look at you acting all tough! Fine, I’ll go. But just know your bed is going to be very cold and lonely without me!” 

Just then, I remember what Kyle told me. “That’s fine, I need to be alone and focus on me anyway.” 

“You’ll be back! Watch!” He pushes me off of him and goes upstairs to get his things. I smile as I’m quite pleased with myself. I took control of the situation and got myself out of an abusive relationship. Maybe now I can get my life back on track. 

Stan’s POV

Susan, Eli, and I had to go to Denver for a doctor’s appointment. Dr. Prince wanted to examine Eli before his next round of chemo to see how he’s doing. After Eli’s exam, which took awhile, she left us in her office waiting because she had something she wanted to talk to us about.

She finally comes back in the room with another doctor. “Sorry to keep you waiting. This is Dr. Singh, she’s our Pediatric Ophthalmologist.”

“Nice to meet you.” She shakes hands with Susan and I. “I performed an exam on Eli’s eyes, and-“

“Wait, why did he have an eye exam?” I ask. “I thought it was just a physical?” 

“Stan…” Susan tries to quiet me down.

“During the physical, I checked his eyes and I didn’t like what I saw.” Dr. Prince tells us. “I then referred Eli to Dr. Singh to do an eye exam.” 

“I performed an MRI and unfortunately, I found cancer cells behind his eyes. The right eye is worse than the left one.” Dr. Singh explains. 

“Are you telling me, the cancer is spreading?” I ask as I swallow nervously.

She nods. “Yes. He’s going to need glasses.” 

“We’ll get on that immediately.” Susan tells me. 

“With that being said,” Dr. Prince steps in, “we’re also going to have to put Eli on a stronger chemo drug.” 

“Of course.” Susan nods in agreement.

I look at Eli since he hasn’t said a word and I see that he’s looking down fidgeting. “Are you okay buddy?” I whisper, but he doesn’t answer. “Eli?” I hear him sniffling and I put my hand on his shoulder. I can’t help, but shed a tear with him. 

“Is there anything else we need to know?” Susan asks putting her arms around me and Eli. 

“Am I going to go blind?” Eli says in barely above a whisper. I immediately break down when he says that.

“Can you excuse us for a minute?” Susan tells the doctors. She grabs my arm and leads me out in the hallway. “Stan honey, you have to pull yourself together!” She shakes me. 

“It’s hard Susan. He’s getting worse!” I sob. “He’s only 5.” 

“How hard do you think this is for him?” She starts tearing up. “It’s hard for all of us, but we have to be strong for his sake.”

“I’m trying baby, I’m trying. I hate to see him suffering…” 

“I hate it too, but we have to stay positive for him.” At this point she’s crying now. I swear this is the first time she’s cried since his diagnosis. I pull her into a hug. 

“He believes he’s going to die. How are we going to convince him otherwise knowing the cancer is spreading?” 

“We have to stay positive and keep praying. Our baby is going to be fine.” She wipes her eyes. “He’s going to be fine.” She smiles. “Now let’s go back in there and put on our brave faces for Eli’s sake.” 

“You go ahead. I need to get out of here!” 

“Stan, please don’t go out drinking again. You remember what happened last time.” She’s referring to my encounter with Wendy. 

“If I stay here, I’m going to lose it!”

“Fine, call me when you get to the bar so I at least know you made it there safe and sound.” She gives me a kiss before going back into the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Stan’s POV

I decided to go to a bar close to a hospital even though I’m more familiar with the bars in South Park. I’d rather not go to one there again so I don’t run the risk of running into Wendy again. I have too much on my plate to have to deal with her bullshit as well. “Uncle Stan?” I turn and see Shannon. She was the last person I was expecting to see. 

“Hey Shannon. What are you doing here?” I ask her as I take a drink. 

“I came to visit my brother.”

That doesn’t really explain why she’s in Denver. “Only your brother? What about your sister?”

She shakes her head. “Not Eric Theo, my brother Josh.”

I wasn’t expecting that.“Who’s Josh? Wendy had another baby?”

“No, my dad had another kid that he didn’t tell anyone about, an autistic son he’s embarrassed of. His mom is Heidi Turner.”

“Really?” This sounds interesting.

“Yeah. You remember my internet friend I told you about?” I nod. “Well it turns out he’s my long lost brother. Neither of us knew.”

“So how did you find out?”

“He came over to go out to eat with Julia, Kobe, and I. He saw a family picture and of course recognized Dad.”

“I see. So were you two dating?”

She nods and looks slightly embarrassed. “Briefly. I wasn’t interested in him and he ended things because Dad told him to, but he never told him why.”

“Oh...so did you two...?” I don’t want to pry, but…

Shannon’s jaw drops. “No way! Unfortunately Josh still has feelings for me.”

I shrug. “Well you can’t turn your feelings on and off.”

“I know you can’t, but he has to try. Anyways, I came out here to check on him because I think dad may have hurt him.” 

“You think?” 

She nods. “He told Julia and me that dad abuses and we didn’t believe him. When I asked dad about Josh he was so angry and he left. I assume he went to see Josh. I’ve tried calling him and he hasn’t answered the phone. I goggled his address and went to his house, but his mom said he isn’t up for company.” 

“She didn’t say why?” 

“No, but I saw my dad’s hand is badly bruised so I think he hurt Josh.” 

“What does Wendy have to say about this?” 

“She doesn’t know about Josh yet. Julia was going to tell her, but she changed her mind.” 

“Typical Julia.” I roll my eyes. 

“The only reason she hasn’t said anything is because she doesn’t want to make things worse for Josh.” 

I glare at Shannon. “Julia doesn’t do anything that doesn’t benefit her.” 

“Uncle Stan, she’s really trying to change.” 

“I don’t want to talk about her.” I take a drink. “I’m still pissed with her for what she did to Eli!” 

Shannon nods. “It was wrong, but she has since apologized.” 

“It doesn’t change anything!” I snap at her and she looks at me in shock. 

“I’ve never seen you so angry with anyone. What’s wrong?” 

“Eli is getting worse…” I start to tear up. 

“He is?” 

I nod. “We came out here for a checkup and we found out the cancer has spread to his eyes. So excuse me if I’m not in a forgiving Julia mood!” 

Shannon grabs my hand. “Uncle Stan, you know it’s not Julia’s fault, right?”

“I know she didn’t cause this, but she put negative thoughts in Eli’s head. He’s focusing on that instead of trying to get better.” I start crying. “I hate him seeing my son like this. He’s just a baby! Now he has to be on stronger chemo drugs. Damn you Julia!” I take another drink.

“I’m really sorry about Eli, I’m going to visit him soon. Don’t give up, he can still beat this.”

“That’s what we’re praying for.”

"As far as Julia goes, she apologized for what she said. She’s really trying to change.”

“I still can’t forgive her for that.” I finish my drink. “I’m going to get out of here. I need to go check on Eli.” 

“I need to get going too. I need to get back to my dorm. Give Eli a kiss for me.” 

“I will.” She leaves. I pay my tab and follow behind moments later. I sit in the car for a few minutes before leaving. I need to get myself in the right frame of mind before I see Eli.

Cartman’s POV

I’m in the kitchen fixing a sandwich, when I see Julia coming in the room. She’s actually walking…sort of. She’s holding on the back of her wheelchair and moving really slow. “Hey Julia, you’re walking I see.

She looks at me and smiles. “Hi Dad! I’m determined to walk before I walk across the stage at graduation!” She sits down in her wheelchair and looks up at me and smirks.

“What are you so happy about?”

Her smile is even wider now. “Oh, not much! So how’s Josh doing?”

I roll my eyes. I guess she wants to talk about the elephant in the room. “He’s fine I guess.”

“I’m assuming Mom doesn’t know about him?”

I know where this is going. “No she doesn’t. Let me guess, you’re going to tell her.”

“That depends.”

“On what?”

She smirks. “What are you going to do to keep my mouth shut?”

I snort. “Are you trying to blackmail me?”

“You’re damn right I am!”

I start laughing which confuses her. “Don’t waste your time! Go ahead and tell Wendy. Maybe now she’ll go ahead and divorce me.”

Julia narrows her eyes. “I knew you guys were having problems!”

“Yeah, I can’t pretend anymore. I want out! So be my guest and shout it from the fucking rooftop!”

“Are you serious? Why?” 

“We haven’t been happy in years and I’m in love with someone else.” 

She has a look of disgust on her face. “You’ve got to be kidding me! You two are so disgusting!” 

I shrug nonchalantly. “Shit happens. You’ve been through this before!” 

“So does that make it okay? You’re cheating on my mom!” 

“Your mom isn’t Mrs. Innocent here either.” 

“She’s cheating too?” 

I nod. “I know that she was drinking with Stan about a month ago and she kissed him.” 

“She did?” 

“Yes she did.” 

Julia folds her arms. “Well if you two are so damn unhappy, then why are you still together?” 

“That was her bright idea. She wants to stay together until Isabella goes to college.” 

“That’s really stupid!” 

I nod in agreement. “Tell me about it. But hey, by all means, go on and tell her about my bastard autistic son so I can get out of this marriage faster.”

“I wouldn’t give you the satisfaction!” She turns to leave. 

“So you’re not going to tell her?” 

She turns back around. “No! You two deserve to be miserable together! You two are so selfish it’s sick and pathetic!”

“I’m your father Julia, don’t talk to me like that!” 

She rolls closer to me. “You’re not my father! You’ll never have my respect again! I HATE you!” She leaves the room. She handled that very well…

Kenny’s POV

Now that Craig is gone, I’ve decided to redecorate and rearrange the place. Make my home feel like my home again. This feels great! I haven’t been this happy in years!

I hear the doorbell ring. I look and see it’s Demi. I guess Bebe decided to drop her off early today. I open the door.“Hey Demi, come on in.” She walks in and I close the door. “Where’s your key?” 

“Craig said I had to ring the doorbell.” She explains. I haven’t had the chance to tell her my good news. 

“You don’t have to worry about him anymore. He’s no longer living here.”

Her eyes light up. “Really?”

I nod. “I broke up with him.” 

She hugs me. “Oh Dad, I’m so happy to hear that! I hated how he treated you! He was so mean!” 

I pull away and look at her. “I’m sorry you had to witness that. Promise me you’ll never let anyone treat you that way.”

Demi smiles. “You don’t have to worry about that. Nick is a total gentleman!” 

“I’m not only referring to Nick. I mean you’re only 15, I’m sure you’ll have other boyfriends before you settle down. Just know that it’s not okay for any of them to put their hands on you. Do you understand me?” 

“I understand. Can you promise me it won’t happen to you again?” 

I smile and nod. “Yes. I’m going to stay single for awhile and find myself before I get into another relationship. I don’t want a repeat of the last two.” 

“I’m happy to hear that!”

“Yeah, I guess I also need to apologize to Kyle and Bebe.”

“Why?” 

“They tried to help me and I gave them a hard time. Especially Kyle.”

“I’m sure they’ll both understand.”

“I know they will, but I said some hurtful things to Kyle so I really owe him an apology. He was just being a friend.” 

“Mr. Broflovski will forgive you!” She smiles. 

“I hope so. Do you want Chinese for dinner?”

“You know it!” 

“Well go make yourself at home. I’ll let you know when it’s here.” She heads upstairs to her room. This will be a great weekend. This might be the first time Demi and I have had one on one time. Another plus with Craig being gone, I can work on my relationship with my daughter.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Julia’s POV

Since I’m no longer on speaking terms with that asshole Cartman, I had to have Kobe take me to the hospital in Denver. I want to speak to Stan and I think it’s long overdue. As soon as I get to Eli’s room, I see Shannon is with him. No sign of Stan or Susan surprisingly. “Julia? You know you’re not supposed to be here!” Shannon tells me.

“I came to see Stan.” I explain to her. 

“Why?”

“I need to talk to him.” I look at Eli and notice he has on glasses. “When did you start wearing glasses?”

“Last week...” He replies weakly. “I can’t see well anymore.”

“The cancer has spread to his eyes.” Shannon whispers to me.”

“I’m sorry little man!” I touch his bald head.

“Don’t touch me!” He snaps. “And don’t call me little man!”

“I’m sorry.” I reply completely taken aback by his outburst.

“You’re always sorry!” He looks at Shannon. “Where’s my daddy and mommy?”

“They’ll be back soon.” Shannon states gently. 

“I want my daddy! Just go! Both of you!” He glares at me. 

Shannon shakes her head. “I promised Uncle Stan I would stay with you until one of them comes back.”

“No leave now! I don’t want you here!” He starts crying.

“Come on Julia, you can talk to your dad another time.” Kobe tells me.

“What’s his problem?” I ask Shannon. 

“Sometimes he has mood swings after chemo.” She explains. “Try not to take it personal.” 

“Eli, I didn’t mean to upset you. I just came by to talk to Stan.”

“He’s not here! Now go!” He continues crying. 

“Please calm down.” I touch his arm.

“Stop touching me! Mommy? DADDY?” He screams at the top of his lungs. 

“Eli?” I turn and see Susan coming in the room. She looks at me in shock. “What did you do?”

“What?” I ask confused. 

“What did you do to him? You BITCH!” She slaps me across the face.

Shannon holds Susan back. “Aunt Susan, she didn’t do anything!” 

“I told you we should leave…” Kobe whispers to me as I wipe blood from my mouth. 

“Julia?” I look and see Stan. “How many times do I have to tell you to stay away?”

“I came here to talk to you!” I tell him. 

“I don’t want to hear it! You need to leave now!”

“Please just give me five minutes! Please Daddy!” I plead with him.

He looks at me in shock. “You haven’t called me daddy in years.”

“Will you please talk to me?”

“Fine, you have five minutes. Let’s go!” We go into the hallway. 

“Thank you for agreeing to talk to me.” I rub my face. “Your wife has a heavy hand.”

“What’s this all about Julia?” He asks bluntly. “I really don’t have time for this.” 

“I really want to make peace with you.”

“Not this again.” He turns to leave.

“I don’t like to admit when I’m wrong, but I have been wrong for years. I shouldn’t have turned on you the way I did.”

He turns back around. “So why now? What do you want from me?”

I look away from him. “I just want you to accept me back into your family...”

He lets out a sigh. “You’re always going to be a part of my family. You’re my daughter.”

“Thank you daddy!” I try to hug him, but he stops me.

“I still don’t want you anywhere near Eli until he’s in remission.”

I frown. “Why not? I’m not doing anything to hurt him!”

“Really? Then what just happened in there?”

I shrug. “I don’t know. I asked him about his glasses and Shannon told me the cancer had spread to his eyes. So I touched his head and-“

“You touched his head? No wonder he was so upset!” He looks really angry. 

“What’s the big deal?”

“He’s very insecure about losing his hair!”

I smack my forehead. “Oh shit, I didn’t even think about that. I’m so sorry. I really didn’t mean any harm.”

“It doesn’t matter, you won’t be seeing him again until he’s in remission.”

“Can I see you?” I ask him. 

He narrows his eyes at me. “Why are you so interested in me all of a sudden? Where’s your “Dad” Cartman?”

“Fuck Cartman! He’s a piece of shit!”

“Oh so because you’re angry with him, you want me back in your life?”

I can see why he would think that.“It’s not like that!”

“Then what is it like?”

“I want my dad back. I miss you.”

“Why now?”

“Like I said, I realized I’ve been in the wrong all these years.”

“Right now my focus is on Eli.”

“You can’t focus on more than one thing?”

He nods. “Of course I can, but Eli needs my love and support. With you, I can’t tell if you’re being sincere or not.”

“I am being sincere!” I can’t believe he’s doubting me like this. 

“How can I be sure? You’re upset with Cartman right now. What happens when you make up with him?”

I shake my head. “It’s not going to happen!”

“I need to go back and check on Eli.”

“He has a room full of people, I’m sure he’s fine.”

“I’ll let Kobe know you’re ready to go. You’re five minutes is up.” He turns to leave. 

“Daddy, wait! One more thing!”

He turns back around. “What?”

“I’m graduating in May, I would really love for you to be there.”

“Sure. I’ll go get Kobe.” He leaves. I’m not sure if that went well or not. Well if it didn’t, I’m not giving up. I can’t give up. 

Heidi’s POV

I’m at the doctor’s office with Josh. He may have a possible ear infection. He’s been complaining about ear pain and hearing loss for weeks now and it seems to be getting worse. He’s constantly crying about his right ear and it got to the point where I was getting irritated so here we are.

The doctor ran a few tests on him and we’re patiently waiting for the results. About 20 minutes later there’s finally a knock on the door. “Heidi?” The doctor, who happens to be an old friend of mine named Theresa, comes in the room with her laptop. 

“Yes?”

“I have Josh’s test results. He has a ruptured eardrum.”

“Oh no!” I look at Josh and he looks terrified. 

“Since it appears that this possibly happened weeks ago and it hasn’t healed, I’m going to recommend surgery.” 

“Surgery?” Why do doctors always recommend surgery for everything? They’re always trying to get the most out of you!

“Yes surgery. Usually a rupture can heal on it’s own without treatment, but you two said he’s had this pain for weeks so surgery may be the best option.” 

“Is that the only option?” I ask. “I think surgery is a bit extreme and my husband would agree!” 

“We can always try an eardrum patch, but honestly Heidi, at this point it won’t be very effective.” 

“That’s okay. I don’t think surgery is necessary.”

“You’re choice, I’ll go ahead and refer you to a specialist that can put the patch in.” She types something on her laptop.

“Thank you. So what about the hearing loss?”

“It will last until the tear heals.” 

“So there’s nothing we can do in the meantime?” 

She shakes her head. “I’m afraid not. Oh, but just make sure you keep his ear dry. You don’t want to risk him getting an infection.”

“Oh…well thanks Theresa!” I stand up. 

“No problem. I need to ask you something.”

“Sure, anything.” 

“Josh has a bruise on the back of his neck. Anything you want to tell me?”

“No!” I blurt out quickly. 

“Are you sure?” She looks at Josh, then at me and squints her eyes.

“I’m positive. I mean, he can be a little clumsy sometimes. You know how kids are!” I laugh. 

“He’s 20 years old…” 

“Yeah, but mentally he’s like 9 or 10. Sometimes he gets into mischief and he gets hurt.” 

“Is that true Josh?”

Josh looks at me then at Theresa. “Yes…” He looks down. 

“Okay, I guess I have to take your word for it.” She says defeated as she hands me a referral slip. 

“Yes you do! I have no reason to lie to you.” I gesture for Josh to get up and we head out of the room. 

When we arrive back home, the first thing I do is call Eric and inform him about what’s going on. “His eardrum is ruptured.” 

“Okay, so what now?” He sounds so uninterested. 

“They recommended surgery, but I said no so they’re going to put a patch in his ear. I scheduled that for next.”

“I don’t think a patch is necessary either.

“Eric, you went too far this time.”

“Did you tell the doctor that?” I detect some fear in his voice. 

“Of course not! I’m speaking on Josh’s behalf. He’s having trouble hearing out of his right ear. He still has a visible bruise on the back on his neck. Did you have to hit him so hard?” 

“I had to teach him a lesson!” 

“I think he learned. He hasn’t spoken to Shannon. She’s tried to reach out to him, but I wouldn’t let her talk to or see him. I took his phone so he can’t call her.” 

“Good!” 

“Don’t you feel the least bit guilty?” I ask out of curiosity. Sometimes I really wonder what goes on in that head of his. 

“About what?” 

“About beating the shit out of him? Or the fact that he can’t stay away from his sister that he has feelings for?” 

“Not at all. If he had listened to me and stayed away in the first place, none of this would’ve happened! Now my daughters aren’t speaking to me! I should kick his ass again!”

“I think you’ve done enough!”

“Whatever, I’ll be over there later.” 

“I’ll see you then. I love you.” 

“I love you too honey.” We hang up. I go check on Josh who’s taking a nap. I really feel guilty that I’ve allowed him to endure years of abuse. I have to put a stop to this. He doesn’t deserve to be treated like this. No one does.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Wendy’s POV

I’m out to dinner alone and I happen to notice Stan who’s also alone. I’ve had a few cocktails, so things could get interesting. I walk over to Stan’s table. “Hi Stan. We’ve got to stop meeting like this.” I sit down next him in the booth.

“I’m here with my wife.” He states as he tries to push me out of the booth. 

“Where is she? I would love to say hi, it’s been awhile.”

“You’re the last person she wants to see.”

“Why? She doesn’t know me that well, so what problem could she have with me?”

He chuckles and shakes his head. “I’m not going to argue with you. Just go!”

I notice Susan coming back. “Fine, I’ll go.” I kiss him.

“What the hell is this?”

I look at Susan and smile. “Stan and I missed each other so much!” I rub Stan’s crotch, but he moves my hand. I can tell he’s hard. This is going to be great. 

“Oh please! Stan told me how you threw yourself at him the last time he saw you.”

I can’t believe Stan told her. “Is that what he said? You believed that?”

“I believe my husband!”

I start laughing. “You’re so naive!”

Susan frowns. “What do you want from us?”

“From you? Nothing! But I want Stan!”

“Stan is taken, as are you. Go on back to your husband!”

“Stan and I were married in a Catholic Church.”

“So what?”

“In the eyes of the church, we’re still husband and wife.” I put my arm around Stan and once again, he pushes my arm away. 

“By law, you’re not and that’s all that matters!”

“I guess I take my vows seriously...”

“Don’t make me laugh! If you took your vows seriously, you wouldn’t have cheated on Stan! Don’t even get me started on getting pregnant by another man! You have the nerve to try to bring religion into this, you two timing harlot!” I’ve never seen this woman angry before. I love that I can get under her skin. 

“Babe, don’t even entertain her!” I hear Stan whisper to her. 

“Babe? I remember when you use to call me babe...” I remind Stan. 

“That’s was a long time ago.”

“Yes, he’s moved on just like you did.” Susan steps in. 

“But he still loves me...”

“No I don’t! Would you go and leave us alone!”

“You told me you would always love me!” I pretend to cry. 

“That was when we first got married! Things change as do people.”

“I can’t tell by the way you kissed me a few weeks ago.”

“You mean when you kissed me! Stop trying to make trouble.”

I shrug innocently. “How Stan, if you’re as innocent as you say, then how can I make trouble?”

“Just go! We’re trying to have a nice quiet dinner if you don’t mind!”

“Shouldn’t you be at the hospital with your sickly son? Bad parenting...”

“Not that it’s any of your business, but he’s with family right now.” Stan tells me. 

“You have a lot of nerve talking about bad parenting.” Susan jumps in. “Where are your kids? How come every time Stan sees you, your kids are nowhere to be seen?” 

“W-well, if you must know, they’re with their grandparents.” 

“But still not with you. You’re dismissed, have a good evening!” 

I look at Stan and he smiles. “You heard my wife.” 

I roll my eyes and turn to leave. “Wendy?” I turn back around and look at Susan. “If you come near my husband again, you’ll regret it...and that’s NOT a threat it’s a forewarning!” I walk off. The nerve of that bitch threatening me! Whether she likes it or not, I’m going to get Stan back! He’s the best man I’ve ever known and I’ll spend the rest of life making up to him what I did. Susan won’t be able to stop me. 

Cartman’s POV

Heidi and I are in her bed after a love making session and she seems a million miles away. “You seem out it.” I kiss her on her shoulder.

“What?” She still seems lost in space. 

“What’s the matter?”

“I was just thinking...”

“About what?”

“Josh...”

Way to kill the mood. “What about him?”

“What’s going to happen to him when we get married?”

“He’s going to move out.” I tell her and she seems shocked by my answer. 

“He can’t move out on his own! How will he support himself?”

“There’s this thing called…a job!”

“He can’t work.”

Here we go again. Heidi wants to act like the boy is helpless. “Why not?” 

“He doesn’t have the qualifications to get a job. He doesn’t even have his high school diploma yet!” That’s her fault that he doesn’t. 

“McDonald’s is always hiring.” 

“Plus he doesn’t know how to interact with people. He’s going to have a hard time.” Again, that’s her fault. 

“You make too many excuses for the boy! The only thing wrong with him is he’s a fat lazy slob!” 

“Stop it Eric! You’re so hard on him.” 

“I don’t give a fuck about him!” 

“He’s your son!” 

I’m starting to get a headache. “Please don’t remind me!” 

She kisses my hand. “Look, he may not be the son you want, but he’s the son you have. There’s nothing you can do to change that.” 

“Again, don’t remind me…” 

“You know Josh and I are a package deal.”

I shake my head. “He’s an adult and should be out on his own.”

“I just don’t understand why you’re so cruel to him. Even when he was baby, you didn’t hold him or anything. As he got older, you “spent time” with him, but you weren’t there. You were always so mean and cold to him. What about the latest? He could go deaf because of you! You know, he always felt that you didn’t love him.”

I shrug. “He should go with that feeling…” 

“But why? He’s your first born son!”

I can feel my headache getting worse. “Because I never wanted him! Why didn’t you just have the abortion like I told you to?” 

“I couldn’t kill my baby! You should be happy that I didn’t.” 

“I’m not! He’s my only regret! I wish the fat fuck would drop dead already! I’m surprised he hasn’t had a heart attack yet! He has to be close to 400 pounds!” 

Heidi gets out of bed and points to the door. “Eric, I want you to leave.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“You have to go. I love my son more than anything and father or not, I can’t have you saying such horrible things about him.” 

“You don’t want me to leave!” I get up and start kissing her which is turning her on. 

“No Eric!” She pulls away from me. “That’s going to work. Now just go! Please!” 

I grab my clothes and quickly put them on. I’m so pissed off right now. “Fine!” I storm out of her room and head to the boy’s room. 

“Eric!” I hear Heidi call after me. I barge into his room and cause him to jump. 

“Dad?” I can see the fear in his eyes. I grab him and slam him into the wall. 

“I’ve had enough of you, boy!” I raise my fist and hit him. 

Stan’s POV

It’s my week with Eli at the hospital. I just finished helping Eli brush his teeth and now I’m helping him back to bed. His energy has been low lately and even the simplest tasks require assistance. “When can I go home?” He asks after I tuck him in.

“As soon as you finish this round of chemo. It will be over before you know it, buddy.” I touch his shoulder. Usually, I would rub his hair, but since his hair is gone, he doesn’t like anyone touching his head. 

“I don’t see the point…”

I raise my eyebrow. “What do you mean?” 

“I’m going to die anyway.” He turns away from me. “I wish that would happen so that everything would stop hurting.” 

I’m completely taken aback by his words. “Don’t you dare talk like that! You’re not going to die!” 

“Yes I am. It hurts daddy.” 

I touch his back. “What hurts? I’ll let Dr. Prince know maybe she can give you something for it.” 

“Everything hurts, from head to toe.”

“I’m going to get Dr. Prince.” 

“Not yet!” He turns back towards me. “I want to talk to you. I don’t know when the last time we’ll talk we’ll be…” 

“Stop it Eli…” I start to tear up. I hate all this gloom and doom talk.

“It’s true. I think you and mommy will be happier when I die.” 

“How can you say that?” 

“Because you guys are always sad, especially you! Mommy tries her best to smile, but I can tell she’s really sad.” 

“We’ll be really sad if you were to die, but that’s not going to happen.” 

“Can you make a promise?” 

“Of course buddy, anything!” 

“When I die, will you try to get along with Julia again?” 

I cock my head to the side. “Did she put you up to this?” 

He shakes his head.“No. I don’t know her that well, but I know she told me you two got along before I was born. With me dead, she can get that back.” 

I kneel down beside him and take his hand. “Our relationship turning sour had nothing to do with you and everything to do with her.”

“Promise me daddy!” 

I nod slowly. “I promise buddy.” 

He takes off his glasses and turns over. “I want to take a nap now. I’m so sleepy…” 

“Okay, I’ll be here when you wake up. I’m also going to talk to Dr. Prince about the pain you’re in.” He doesn’t respond as he’s now sound asleep. I step out into the hallway and immediately call Susan. 

“Hi honey, is everything okay?” 

I start crying. “We need you here. Can you come as soon as you can?”

“Oh no. Let me tie up some loose ends and I’ll be on my way.” We hang up. I didn’t mean to make her worry, but I’m worried. I’m starting to think the worst is about to happen.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Kenny’s POV

I walk in the house and the first thing I see is Demi and Nick on the couch making out. I can’t believe this is going on in my own house! I see Nick’s hand going up her shirt. “AHEM!” I clear my throat loudly and the two of them immediately break apart. Demi’s face is as red as a cherry.

“Dad? Hi!”

“Hi...” I look at Nick.

“Hi Mr. McCormick.” He says nervously as moves to the other end of the couch. I can’t help, but give him the side eye. That’s my daughter, damnit!

“Hello.” I look at my daughter.” Demi, can I speak to you for a minute?” We go into the kitchen. 

“What is it Dad?” Her face is still red. 

“I thought you said you two were taking things slow?”

She nods. “We are. We were just kissing.”

“That’s how it starts. I can only imagine what would’ve happened if I didn’t walk in when I did.”

“I’m sorry.” She looks away. 

“Respect my house please!”

She puts her hands up in defeat. “Sorry Dad, it won’t happen again I promise.”

“That’s all I ask. I think it’s time for Nick to go home.”

Demi frowns. “Really?”

I nod. “Yes. I don’t like what I saw.” 

“We were just kissing! What’s the big deal?” 

“You were on top of him like you were…I can’t even say it.” I don’t want to even think about my youngest child having sex!

“Dad, you’re overreacting!” Her face is redder than ever. 

“Would you do this at your mother’s house? Or Nick’s house?” 

She shakes her head. “No…” 

“So don’t you think I deserve the same respect?” 

She lets out a heavy sigh. “Yes dad. Again, I’m really sorry!” 

“It’s okay. Should I call Nick’s father to come get him?” 

She shakes her head. “That won’t be necessary. He has a car.” 

“Since when?” 

“He just turned 16 and his parents bought him a car for his birthday.” 

Figures Kyle would buy his kid a car as soon as he turns 16. “I see. Well I’ll let him know he needs to go home.” I start to head out, but Demi grabs my arm. 

“Please don’t embarrass me. Let me tell him.”

“We’ll go together.” We head into the living room and see Nick is looking at his phone.

“Nick?” He looks up at Demi. 

“I know, I have to go home, right?” He asks. 

“How did you know?” 

He stands up. “I heard you two arguing.” He looks at me. “I’m sorry for what happened.” 

I nod. “I appreciate that.”

“Are you going to tell my dad?” 

“I really should!” 

“Dad!” Demi looks at me. 

“But I’m not.”

“Thank you.” Nick tries to shake my hand. 

“But if this happens again-“

“I know, you’re going to tell.” He looks at Demi. “I’ll see you later Demi.” He looks like he’s about to kiss her, but then he looks at me and quickly walks out the door. 

“I guess I’ll go to my room.” Demi announces. 

“Not so fast young lady! Have a seat!” She sits down. “I think we need to establish some rules.”

“Okay…” She sighs again. 

“I don’t mind Nick coming over, but you need to ask me first, okay?” 

“Sure dad.” 

“No hanging out in your room!” 

“We weren’t!” She immediately gets defensive. “We were in the living room. He doesn’t even know what my room looks like here!” 

“Good, and I want to make sure it stays that way.” 

“You asked me to respect your house and that’s what we did. I don’t see anything wrong with what we were doing.”

I put my arm around her. “I know you’re getting older, but you’re still my little girl and I don’t want you rushing into anything.” 

“I’m not rushing into anything.” 

“Good, I mean if Nick is anything like his parents and older brother, I know I don’t have anything to worry about.” 

She chuckles. “Yeah…”

“I didn’t mean to overreact. I feel like I failed with your siblings, so-“

“So you’re being extra overprotective of me so I don’t make the mistakes they made, right?” She asks interrupting me. She’s actually got me there. 

“Uh…” 

“Dad, I hate to say this, but the only who made bad decisions was Dustin. I’m not going to go down that path so you don’t have to worry. I’m in a relationship with someone I love and neither of us are into drugs.”

“You’re right.” 

“Now we’ll you please stop worrying? I’m fine!” She kisses me on the cheek. “I love you dad!” She heads up to her room. I don’t care what she says, I’m always going to worry. Nick seems like a good kid, but Demi is my little girl. I can’t help, but be overprotective. As long as I don’t catch them in a compromising position again.

Shannon’s POV

I just arrived back at my apartment, when my phone rings. I look and see it’s an unrecognized number. I decide to go ahead and answer it. “Hello?”

“Shannon?” I hear an unfamiliar voice that’s almost in a whisper. 

“Who’s this?”

“It’s Josh...”

“Oh hey. I didn’t recognize your voice.”

“I need you so bad right now...”

Oh boy, this isn’t starting off well. “Josh...remember I’m your sister.”

“Please Shannon, I don’t have anyone else to turn to!” He sniffles, I think he might be crying. 

“Okay, I’m at school. Can you drive to Utah?”

“Utah? Where’s that?”

I laugh. “It’s another state. It’s about a 7 hour drive.” 

“Oh…my mom would never let me drive her car that far.”

He’s going to make this difficult. “Can you at least get to a train station?”

“A train station? Will there be people there?”

I forgot he lacks basic social skills. “Yes, but it will be okay. No one is going to hurt you.”

“I guess I can go there…” He says nervously. 

“Okay, go there and I’ll have a ticket waiting for you.”

“Thank you...”

The earliest I could get Josh here was the next morning. I’m waiting for his train to arrive. I see a bunch of people getting off and I finally see Josh get off last. He looks terrified and confused. “Josh?” I yell out, but he doesn’t appear to hear me. I move closer to him and tap him on the shoulder. He jumps and looks at me.

“Shannon, it’s you!” He hugs me tightly. 

“I called you, but you didn’t answer.” 

“I’m having trouble hearing out of my right ear.” I notice he has cuts and bruises on his face. Now I’m really concerned. 

“What happened to you?”

“I’ll be fine.” He looks down at his shoes. 

“I’m going to take you to my uncle’s house since they’re in Denver.”

“Your uncle won’t get mad?”

I shake my head. “Not at all. I’m welcomed there anytime, I even have a room.”

“Oh okay.”

We arrive at Uncle Stan’s and I turn on the TV. Josh and I haven’t said more than two words since we left the train station. “Are you hungry?” I ask him trying to make conversation. 

He nods. “A little.”

“I’ll fix us some lunch.” After searching the refrigerator, I end up fixing a chicken Caesar salad. I call Josh to come eat. He immediately frowns when he sees his plate.

“What’s this?”

“It’s a salad...” I know he’s lived a very sheltered life, but come on! Who doesn’t know what salad is?

“Salad? It looks like grass. People eat this stuff?”

I roll my eyes. I’m a little offended by this. “Yes...” I smile. “What do you usually eat?”

“Chocolate, lots of chocolate! Chocolate cake is my favorite food!”

I roll my eyes again. “That’s not food, that’s dessert. What FOOD do you like?”

He shrugs. “Fried chicken and macaroni and cheese.”

“What about vegetables?”

“I don’t like them.”

“I think it’s time for you to switch your diet. You can start by eating this salad. There’s chicken in it.”

“Really?”

I nod. “It’s grilled, not fried which is better for your heart. Try it, you might like it.”

He hesitates at first, but eventually takes a bite. “Not bad!”

I smile. “See?” He continues eating, but now it’s time to get serious. “So, why did you say you needed me?”

He looks at me. “I don’t know if I should tell you...”

“Why not?”

“I tried to tell you before and you didn’t believe me.”

“Is it about Dad?”

He nods. “But I don’t want to make you mad.”

I sigh. “I’m sorry for how I reacted last time. I believe you.”

Josh looks shocked. “You do?”

“Yes, when I asked Dad about you, his reaction made me believe you were telling the truth.”

“Yeah...”

“Did he do something else to you?”

He turns his head and points at his ear. I can see he has something in it. “He’s the reason why I can’t hear out of my right ear.”

“What happened?”

“After you talked to him, he came over and immediately started hitting me.”

“Was your Mom there?”

“Yes, but she never stops Dad from hitting me. It turns out I ruptured my eardrum. It’s almost been a month and it still hasn’t healed.”

I’m completely in shock. I can’t believe my dad can be so horrible. “That’s awful! I went to your house and she told me you didn’t want company.”

“How did you know where I live?”

I shrug. “Google. You weren’t answering the phone and I was starting to worry.”

“My mom took my phone.”

“Why didn’t you try to contact me sooner?”

“I couldn’t. They told me I couldn’t leave the house. But after the other night, I had to.”

“What happened?”

“He got into an argument with my mom about me and then he took it out on my face.”

“Oh my! So that’s why you have cuts on your face.”

He takes off his glasses and I can really see the extent of his injuries. “He broke my other glasses that’s where the cuts came from.”

“I’m so sorry!” I hug him. “You don’t need to go back there.”

“I have to.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want my mom to worry.”

“Call her and tell her you’re safe.” I hand him my phone. He dials her number. 

“Mommy? I’m okay. I don’t know when I’ll be home. I can’t tell you, but I’m with-“ I take the phone and hang it up. “Hey!”

“Your Mom doesn’t need to know you’re with me!”

“Why not?”

“Because she’ll let Dad know and he’ll know where to find you, dumbass!”

He starts tearing up. “You think I’m dumb? Dad always calls me that.” 

I shake my head. “No I don’t. I’m sorry, poor word choice. But still your mom doesn’t need to know where you are or who you’re with. She knows you’re safe and that’s all that matters.” I shrug. 

“So now what?” 

“I don’t know, but you’re my little brother and it’s my responsibility to protect you from harm.” 

“Really?”

“Yes. I’m not going to let anyone hurt you, not even dad.” 

He smiles. “Wow…I’ve never had anyone protect me before.” Poor kid, I honestly believe he’s telling the truth about that. He’s been all alone dealing with dad and his mom and their abuse and neglect all these years and he didn’t have anyone in his corner. That’s going to change now.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Shannon’s POV

“So he’s still at your dad’s house. I don’t know what else to do with him.” I explain to Julia obviously referring to Josh. It’s only been a few days since I picked him up from the train station. I decided to come home for the weekend so I can confront my dad again and this time he won’t be able to hurt Josh since I left him at Uncle Stan’s house. 

“I’m so disgusted with Cartman!” Julia cracks her knuckles. “If I weren’t in this wheelchair...”

“I really didn’t want to believe my dad could be so cruel!”

“It doesn’t surprise me.”

“It does to me! He’s never been abusive!”

Julia shrugs. “Maybe not, but he’s always been an asshole. Look at how he ruined Stan’s life.”

“Your Mom played a role in that too...” I remind her. 

“I know she did, but at least she doesn’t have secret kids that she abuses.”

“Touché!”

“I want to be there when you cuss Cartman’s bitch ass out!” Julia smirks. 

“Who’s going to cuss my bitch ass out?” We turn and see Dad.

“It’s showtime!” Julia looks at me and smiles.

“Is there a problem?” Dad asks me.

I nod. “Yes, it’s you! How could you be so awful your own son?”

He narrows his eyes at me. “You know where he is, don’t you?”

“It doesn’t matter!” I shake my head in disappointment. “I really wanted to believe you weren't the monster he made you out to be!”

“I’m not! Now you tell me where he is!”

“Why? So you can use him as your own personal punching bag?”

“I don’t give a shit about him, but his mother is worried.”

I can’t believe those words came out of his mouth. “Do your hear yourself? You don’t give a shit about him? He’s your son!”

“I don’t give a damn!”

I take his hands and examine them. “Now we know why your hands were bruised a few weeks ago!” He pulls away. “That came from you beating on Josh! He could go deaf in one ear!”

Dad rolls his eyes. “He’s fine!”

“Why are you hitting him anyway? You’re being a bully!”

“I’m being a bully?”

“Yes! You know Josh can’t and won’t fight back so why do you keep putting your hands on him? You’re definitely going after the right one! You’ve never went so hard on me or Julia! We both know that Julia has a mouth on her!”

“Hey!” Julia squeals. 

“Sorry, but I’m making a point!”

“Then make it and leave me out of it!”

I look at dad. “Like I said, you’re being a bully! How dare you hurt your son like that! A son you know can’t defend himself! You should be ashamed of yourself!”

Just then, Wendy walks in the room and slams her purse down. “What did Cartman do to Eric Theo?”

“It’s about to go down!” Julia smirks rubbing her palms together. 

I glare at dad. “Go on Dad, tell her!”

“Tell me what?” I can tell Wendy is getting angrier by the second. She lightly shoves dad. “What did you do to my son?”

“Not your son...” I hear dad mumble.

“Huh?”

“Oh for fuck’s sake! Cartman has another son!” Julia blurts out. 

“What?”

“Thanks Julia!” Cartman gives Julia the evil eye.

“You have another son?”

“Yes!”

Wendy turns away from him. I’m not sure if she’s pissed off or sad. “Wow, you get around, huh? Who’s the mom?” She turns back towards him. 

“Heidi.”

She slaps dad. “How long have you been seeing her the little tramp?”

“Calm the fuck down! He’s 20! We weren’t together at that time.”

“Yes we were!”

“You were married to Stan!”

“So in 20 years, you failed to mention that you have another kid? Why? I demand answers!” She punches dad in the chest. I’ve never seen Wendy so angry and aggressive towards him before. 

“I don’t owe you anything!”

“I’m your wife damnit!” Wendy starts to cry. 

“I still don’t need to tell you shit!”

“He doesn’t want to tell you because he’s embarrassed by him because he has autism!” I step in. 

“He does?” Wendy looks at me in shock. 

I nod. “Yes, and Dad treats him like shit because of it! He’s mentally and physically abusive!”

“Cartman?” Wendy shakes her head in disbelief. “No, he’s a lot of things, but he wouldn’t abuse his own son.”

“Don’t be stupid Mom, it’s exactly like him!” Julia yells. 

“I can’t believe this…” She looks at dad and quickly looks away. “I can’t even look at you right now.” She grabs her purse and leaves. 

Julia looks at dad. “I hope you’re proud of yourself, asshole!” Julia heads to her room, but not before running over dad’s foot with her wheelchair.

“Ow fuck!” Dad yells as he grabs his foot. “Do you see the mess you’ve caused?” Dad asks me. 

“Me? This was your doing!” 

“You just bring that boy back home. I’m sick hearing Heidi’s shit!” He storms off. I can’t believe him. He’s refusing to take responsibility for what he did! I’m so pissed off right now! As far as Josh is concerned, he’s staying put! That’s the safest place for him right now.

Stan’s POV

It’s been a long and stressful week with Eli at the hospital. Some days he seems like he’s getting better, some days he’s seems to be getting worse. It’s really hard to be strong for the little guy sometimes. This week is Susan’s week to stay with him. I’m going to try to busy myself with work so I don’t lose my mind. The thought of Eli…nope I’m not going to think it! He’s going to be fine! 

As soon as I walk in the house, I hear the sound of the TV coming from the basement. “Is someone here?” I call out, but no response. I grab a knife from the kitchen and tip toe downstairs. I see some fat guy with glasses sitting on the couch watching TV. I hold the knife up as I walk up behind him. “What the hell are you doing in my house?” I ask the intruder.

He jumps up and focuses on the knife. “I um…um…umm…” He stutters

I grab him and push him up against the wall and hold the knife up to his throat. “How the hell did you get in here?” 

“P-please mister…don’t hurt me…” He closes his eyes.

“You broke into my house! Why shouldn’t I hurt you?” 

“No! Shannon-“

“Shannon? Are you one of her friends?”

“I-I’m her brother…”

I put the knife down. “Oh you’re that Josh kid. She told you to come here?” 

He nods. “Yes, she said it was okay for me to stay here.” 

I look at him in shock. “She told you that?”

“Yes!”

“I’m going to get to the bottom of this.” I grab my phone and call Shannon.

“Hi Uncle Stan!” Shannon answers. “How’s Eli?”

“He’s hanging in there. What’s the big idea telling your brother he can stay at my house?”

“Oh sorry, I meant to let you know, but I got busy.”

“Where are you?”

“At my dad’s house.”

I can’t believe not only did she leave a stranger in my house, but she also left the state! The nerve! “So why didn’t you take your brother with you?”

“Because I didn’t want him to get hurt.”

“You need to get him out of my house!”

“Uncle Stan please!” Shannon begs. “My dad will hurt him!”

“Shannon, your Aunt Susan and I have enough to deal with right now.” I don’t want to be a dick, but this kid is the least of my concern. Plus he’s Cartman’s son so I want even less to do with him. 

“Well I’m here until Sunday so you’ll have to wait.”

That’s not going to happen. “How did he get here? I don’t see why he can’t go back the same way.”

“He took the train.”

“Then I’ll put him on the next train to South Park!”

“No! At least send him to Denver! But I still think you should let him stay there until I get back.”

“That’s out of the question. He’s going back to Denver. We’ll talk about this some more when I see you.”

“Okay. Sorry Uncle Stan.” She hangs up. 

I look at Josh who looks slightly nervous. “I’m taking you to the train station. Do you have a suitcase?”

He shakes his head. “No, I didn’t bring anything with me.”

Who travels out of state without any luggage? Again, not my concern. “Okay...well then let’s go!”

“Where is the train going to take me?”

“Back to Denver.” He was standing right there, I’m sure he heard me tell Shannon that.

“Oh…can I call my mom? She’s probably really worried and I want to tell her I’m coming home.”

“Fine, you can use my cell phone.” I hand him my cell phone. I want to feel bad for sending him on his way because he doesn’t seem like a bad kid, but like I said, I have bigger issues to deal with. Plus this was so unexpected and I’m not mentally prepared to deal with this. Sorry Josh, but Shannon brought you to the wrong place to run away from your problems. I wish you the best!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Heidi’s POV

I met Josh at the train station. When he got off the train, I couldn’t help but grab him and hug him as tight as I could. “Don’t you ever scare me like that again!” I was worried sick about him. I know it was only a few days, but I’ve never been away from him for more than a few hours at a time. 

“I’m sorry Mom. Please don’t tell dad.” He begs. 

“Oh he already knows and he’s not happy!” I release him from the hug and give him the look. “Now where were you? I demand to know!”

“I shouldn’t say...” He looks away from me. 

“We don’t keep secrets from each other!” I shake him gently. 

“I told her I wouldn’t tell.”

“Her?” I shake my head slowly. “Oh please don’t tell me it’s Shannon!” He continues looking away. “It is! Josh, you two are brother and sister!”

“I know Mom!”

“You can’t be with her that way!”

He gives me a confused look. “What way?”

“You know...in a sexual way! It’s wrong and disgusting on so many levels!” I tell him as we walk to the car.

“That’s not what happened.”

“Then why were you with Shannon?”

“I needed help and I didn’t have anyone else to turn to.” He gets in the car and I follow behind. 

“Joshie! You have me!”

He looks away. “You never help me...”

“That’s not true! Who’s always there for you when you need something?”

“What about when Dad hits me?”

I chuckle nervously. “Well that’s different.”

“How?”

“I don’t like to get involved when your Dad disciplines you.

“That’s not discipline...” He mumbles.

“So how did Shannon help you?”

“She had me stay with her uncle.”

“Uncle?” It can’t be who I think it is…can it? “What’s his name?”

“I think it’s Stan.”

“I was afraid of that...”

“Why? Do you know him?”

I nod. “Oh honey, everyone in South Park knows each other! He and your Dad don’t get along at all.”

“Why not?”

“You’re too young to hear the story. Oh Eric is going to be pissed when he finds out you were at his house.”

Josh’s eyes widen. “Don’t tell him! He’s going to hit me!”

I shake my head. “Not this time. Stan will be the one to get hit.”

“Why? He didn’t do anything. He didn’t even know I was there until he came home.”

“Eric doesn’t need a reason to go after Stan.”

“He’s the one that took me to the train station.”

“Did you call me from his phone?”

“Yes.”

“Interesting...”

“Mom, what is it?”

“Again, you’re too young to understand.” I tell him as we arrive home. Now go shower so you can get into some clean clothes.”

“Yes Mom...” Stan played a role in helping Josh leave. I’m debating on whether or not I should tell Eric. Maybe if I do, he’ll be so angry with Stan that he’ll leave Josh alone. I know what I have to do.

Kenny’s POV

I worked a double shift at the gym and I’m so fucking exhausted. I feel like I haven’t slept in weeks. Unfortunately, I’m woken up from my slumber by noise coming from downstairs. I hear crying and whispering. I get up to inspect. 

“My dad’s going to kill me...” That’s Nick’s voice. What is he talking about? 

“My mom’s going to kill me!” I hear Demi sobbing.

“What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know.”

“Do about what?” I ask them as I come downstairs. Demi quickly wipes her eyes. 

“Dad? What are you doing here?” She asks me. 

“I live here. You’re supposed to be with your Mom!” I look at Nick. “What are you two up to?”

Demi and Nick exchange looks. “We’re not up to anything.”

“Then why did you say your mom and his dad will kill you?”

“You heard that?”

I nod. “Yes I did. Now what’s going on?”

“It’s about a project.” Nick steps in. 

“What kind of project?”

“We had a group project that we were working on and we didn’t get an A.”

I raise my eyebrow. “That’s all?”

Nick nods. “You know how my dad is. If I don’t get all A’s, he has a fit.”

“I can believe that.” I look at Demi. “But why would Bebe be upset with you?”

“I promised her that I would keep my grades up.”

“But she wouldn’t kill you for not getting an A. It’s definitely not something to cry about.”

“I just don’t want to disappoint her.”

“I see. Well you two should head on home and face the music. They’re going to find out eventually.” 

“Yeah…” Demi looks at Nick. “See you later.” She kisses me and they leave. I watch them get in Nick’s car and drive off. I’m not buying their story. Something is going on and I’m going to find out the truth.

Stan’s POV

It’s my week with Eli and I’ve been having a difficult time getting him to eat. “Are you done with your sandwich?” I got him a turkey sandwich over an hour ago and he hasn’t touched it.

“I don’t want it...” He pushes the plate away. 

“No problem.” I pick it up so that it’s not in his way. “Do you want anything to eat?” 

He shakes his head. “I’m not hungry.”

There’s a knock on the door. “Come in.” I call out. Dr. Prince comes in the room. 

“How’s my favorite patient doing?” She asks Eli. 

“Sleepy…” He replies. 

“That’s normal. Do you mind if I borrow your daddy for a few minutes?” 

“No!” He cries out. 

“No?” 

“I don’t want my daddy to go! Please!” 

“Buddy, it’s okay, I’ll be right back.” I try to reassure him. 

“NO! Please don’t leave me alone! Please daddy!” He starts to cry. 

I look at Dr. Prince. “Can this wait? At least until someone else is here to stay with him?” 

“It’s not something I want to put off.” 

I rub Eli’s shoulder. “Buddy, it will be a minute. I’ll be right outside if you need anything, okay?” 

“You promise you’ll be right back?”

“I promise.” 

“And you’ll never leave me ever again?” 

“Yes, I promise.” I kiss him on the cheek and head into the hallway with Dr. Prince. “What’s going on?” 

“I need to discuss Eli’s condition with you. The cancer has spread to his brain and liver.” 

My eyes widen. “You can’t be serious!” 

“I wish I had better news for you. Unfortunately, there isn’t much more we can do for him in the hospital. It’s probably time we discuss other options.” 

I swallow nervously. “Other options like what?” 

“Palliative or hospice care.” 

“This can’t be happening…” I start to cry as Dr. Prince comforts me. 

“I’m really sorry Mr. Marsh. I’m sure you would like to talk this over with your wife before making a decision.” 

I nod. “Yes, I would.” I’m hearing the words, but I’m not believing this. 

“I’ll give you more information about your options for you to share with her.”

“So what’s going to happen with Eli while we’re making a decision?” 

“He can stay here. He’ll still receive treatment to help alleviate the symptoms and side effects. We want to keep him as comfortable as possible during his end of life-“

“STOP!” I cut her off. “No! It’s not the end of his life! I refuse to believe that!” 

“I know this is hard Mr. Marsh, but-“

“But nothing! Eli is only 5 and has a lot of life to live! I’m not going to let you or anyone else tell me he’s not going to get that chance! We didn’t come all the way out to Denver to get him the best treatment just for him to die! Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to get back to my son!” I walk back in the room and close the door. I would slam it, but I don’t want Eli to suspect something’s wrong. 

“Daddy, you’re back!” Eli says weakly. I don’t care how weak he looks, I refuse to believe he’s going to die from this! It’s not going to happen! He’s going to get better! He has to! 

“I told you I would be back buddy!” I take his hand. “I’m not going to leave you again!” I squeeze his hand tightly. 

“Are you okay?”

I smile and nod. “I’m fine. Everything’s going to be okay!” I hear the door open and I roll my eyes. “Dr. Prince, I told you-“

“I’m not Dr. Prince!” I hear a familiar voice interrupt me. I turn around and I’m shocked to see standing at the door, none other than…

“Cartman?”


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Cartman’s POV

“Well Marsh, long time no see.” I smirk at him.

“Not long enough.” He turns away from me. “What do you want?”

“Is that any way to talk to an old friend?”

“What old friend?”

“Me!”

Stan glares at me. “Look, I don’t have time to chit chat, so if you don’t mind...”

“Oh I do!” I close the door.

“Get out of here Cartman!”

“Not until we chat.”

“About what?”

“About you aiding and abetting my daughter, you son of a bitch!”

“What are you talking about?”

“You helped Shannon kidnap my son.”

He shakes his head. “No I didn’t. I didn’t even know he was at my house!”

I move closer to him. “You’re a liar! How did he get in your house?”

“Shannon has a key to my house.”

“Sure she does! Why would you give MY daughter a key to your house?”

“She’s my niece Cartman! She’s welcome in my house anytime! I just didn’t know she was bringing company.”

“You’re full of shit! You knew my son was there!”

Stan closes his eyes and sighs. “Cartman, as you can see, I’m in the hospital because my son is sick. I don’t have time for this shit! Now leave!” He opens his eyes and points at the door.

“I’m not going until we settle this!”

“There’s nothing to settle!” He stands up and pushes me towards the door. “Now get out before I call security!”

“Don’t touch me!” I shove him to the ground.

“Daddy!” I hear Eli cry out.

The next thing I know, Stan gets up and charges me, tackling me to the ground and delivers a series of punches. I manage to gain the upper hand and begin punching him back. I grab him and put him in headlock. “Now like I said, we’re going to settle this! I should press charges against you for kidnapping!” I punch him again. 

Stan struggles to break free. “Fuck you! You will be wasting your time!” The next thing I know, he elbows me in the stomach really hard and I release him. I get a chance to punch him again knocking him to the ground. 

“Help!” I hear Eli call out. “Daddy!” He starts to cry. 

Stan gets up again and grabs me and head butts me. I begin to feel dizzy and start to lose my balance, but not before getting punched a few more times. 

“Mr. Marsh! Stop it!” I hear another voice.

I can feel Stan being pulled off of me as I fall to the ground. “I told you…now wasn’t a good time!” Stan gets out in between breaths. He then kicks me in the head.

“Sir? Are you okay?” That’s the last thing I remember hearing.

Wendy’s POV

“Oh no!” I just got off the phone with a hospital in Denver informing me that Cartman is now a patient.

“What is it Mom?” Julia asks me. 

“Cartman’s been hurt! He’s in the hospital.”

Julia shrugs. “So what?”

“He’s still your father Julia.”

“No he’s not! Why do you even care? Hopefully you’re finally going to go through with this divorce!”

“I care because I love him.”

“Why bother with him? He’s a liar and a cheater!”

“You’ll understand one day when you fall in love. I have to go be with him.” I grab my purse and rush out the house.

“Are you Mrs. Cartman?” The Nurse asks me as I arrive to Cartman’s room. 

I nod. “Yes. How’s my husband?”

“He’s unconscious, but stable. He’s lost a lot of blood and he needed stitches.”

I look at Cartman and see how bloody and bruised he is. His head is wrapped up as well. This is a mess. “What happened?”

“He got into a fight with a man at the on the third floor in the Pediatric Oncology wing.”

“Why was he in the...never mind...” I know exactly why he was there and now I know who he got in a fight with.

“Do you know something?” The nurse raises her eyebrow.

I shake my head. “No…”

“Are you sure? You realize your husband can press charges.”

“That won’t be necessary.”

“Why not?”

“Trust me when I say this. Can I have a few moments alone with my husband?”

“Sure. Let me know if there’s any change.”

“I will.” As soon as she leaves, I sit down beside Cartman. “You just had to fight Stan, didn’t you? Now you’re in the hospital! You had no right to go after him in the first place!” I smack his arm. “I’m glad you’re going to be okay, but this was stupid even for you! How dare you!”

“Wendy?” I turn and see Shannon.

“Hey Shannon.”

“I didn’t expect to see you here.” She says as she comes in the room. 

“I’m his wife, who else would be here? Heidi?” I narrow my eyes at her. 

“No, it’s just I know you two are-“

“He’s still my husband Shannon!” I snap cutting her off. 

“You’re right. So what happened?” 

“He was attacked in the Pediatric Oncology wing. I’m guessing Stan was the attacker.”

She puts her hand over her face. “Oh no!” 

I raise my eyebrow. “Do you know something about this?” 

“Dad must have found out that I took Josh to Uncle Stan’s house!”

My eyes widen. “You did what?”

“I had to protect josh. Dad abuses him!”

“So why did you involve Stan?”

“I knew they weren’t home, so I took Josh there until I could come up with something else. Unfortunately Uncle Stan came home before that could happen and he sent Josh home.”

“You realize Cartman is lying here because of you, right?”

She looks at her dad. “I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

“You never do!”

“Wendy...”

I glare at her. “You always claim you’re trying to “help”, but all you is make things worse!”

“I don’t mean to. I especially didn’t want Dad and Uncle Stan to fight!”

“But they did and now your Dad is in the hospital! He’s really lucky to have you for a daughter!” I say sarcastically. 

“I’m really sorry!”

“Look at what you did to Stan! Does he need this right now? His son is sick!”

“I was just trying to help Josh. He didn’t have anyone else to turn to.”

“Nobody asked you take him to Stan’s house! You have a lot of nerve. I really hope Stan is okay.”

“You seem more worried about Uncle Stan than you do dad.”

Look at her, trying to change the subject. “That’s not true. I can see the state Cartman’s in. I don’t know what’s going on with Stan.”

“I’ll check in with him.” She turns to leave, but I stop her. 

“No! You’ve done enough damage! I’m sure you’re the last person he wants to talk to.”

“He’s not spiteful like that.”

“I mean it Shannon! Stay out of it! Don’t even think about telling your brother about it either! Heidi has no business being here! She’s not Cartman’s wife, I AM!”

She shakes her head. “I wasn’t going to tell him.”

“Good, now get out of here! I’ll let you know when Cartman wakes up!” She leaves dejected. I sit down next to Cartman. “I know she’s your daughter, but she’s to blame for all of this, not Stan.” I give him a kiss on the forehead. “I really hope you learned a lesson…”

Stan’s POV

I’ve been arrested for attacking Cartman. He really had it coming. It was years of pent up anger and he was provoking me at the wrong time. I’m still pissed off and I want to punch him a few more times! “Stan!” Susan rushes in and hugs me. “I was on my way to the hospital, when I heard you were arrested! Are you okay?”

“No! I’m fucking pissed! I want to kill that fat mother fucker!”

“What happened? You’re so bloody!” 

I sigh. “Dr. Prince told me we need to prepare Eli for end of life care.” 

She nods. “I know. She called me after she spoke to you. She said you didn’t take the news well. That’s why I was on my to the hospital.” 

“I think we need a second opinion. Right after she told me that, Cartman shows up to Eli’s room.”

Susan looks confused. “Cartman? Why?” 

“To confront me about his son being at our house.” 

“Doesn’t he know Shannon brought him there without telling us?” 

“He still blames me for it. He said I helped Shannon kidnap him.”

“That’s ridiculous!” 

“He wasn’t trying to hear anything I had to say. I told him it wasn’t a good time and tried to get him out of the room. He shoved me to the ground and then I lost it.”

Shannon puts her hand on her head. “Oh Stan, please tell me you didn’t fight in front of Eli.”

“I didn’t mean to. I just kind of snapped.” 

“Stan…”

“Look, I’m sorry okay? I made a mistake. I haven’t seen Cartman in years and he showed up at the wrong moment and kept provoking me and-“

“You could’ve tried to your anger in check! I’ve told you before you need to learn to control your emotions!” 

“Why are you making this my fault?” 

“I’m not! I understand why you attacked him, I just wish you used some self control considering Eli was in the room. Stan, our son is dying. This is the last thing we need right now.” 

“I get it, I really do! But I was pissed!” 

“Yes, but you behaved like a wild animal in front of our son!”

“You know Susan, you don’t have a biological child, so you don’t understand the rage and anger I felt in that moment!” I see the hurt look in Susan’s eyes and I immediately regret what I just said. “Baby, I’m sorry, I-“ I try to take her hand, but she pulls away.

“No…you’re right.” She nods slowly. “Maybe I would’ve felt differently. But even though he’s not biologically my son, he’s still my son! I’m the only mother he knows!” I notice she has tears in her eyes. 

“I didn’t mean to say that. I’m so sorry.” 

She wipes her eyes. “I don’t want to fight, you’ve done enough fighting for the day. I need to see if you can be released.” She tries to leave, but I stop her. 

“Again, I’m really sorry.” 

“It’s fine Stan…”

“Who’s with Eli now?” 

“My parents.”

Oh crap, if they find out about this. “Did you tell them…?”

She shakes her head. “No, but they might hear it from Eli.” 

“Shit…” I mumble. “I’m sorry this happened. Cartman was trying to make a fool out of me in front of my son. He spent years doing that to me in front of Julia. No more!” 

“But that’s not important right now. We need to figure out what we’re going to do about Eli. We still have to tell him what Dr. Prince said.” 

“After we get a second opinion! I refuse to believe my son is dying! I don’t want to tell him anything especially when I know there’s still hope!” 

“We can do that. I don’t want to believe he’s dying either.” 

“He’s only 5! He should running around outside like a normal kid, not stuck in the hospital hooked up to IVs!” I pound my hand down on the desk. “It’s not right!” 

She starts crying. “It’s not.” She wipes her eyes and takes my hand. “Let’s see if they’re going to release you so we start looking for other doctors. Okay?” 

I nod. “Okay. Again, I’m sorry for what I said to you and for fighting.” 

“I forgive you honey.” We kiss. I feel horrible about what I said to Susan and that I disappointed her. We’ve never fought like that before. I didn’t mean what I said, and I wish I could take it back. Hell, I wish I could take the whole day back so I could make better decisions. Eli might think I’m a jerk too. I promised him, I wouldn’t leave him and now I’ve broken my promise to him.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Kenny’s POV

It’s been a nice quiet weekend for Demi and me. Well it’s quiet for her because she’s not feeling well. She thinks she may have the flu. She’s been asleep all day so I’m the one that’s had a quiet day. I’ve tried making her some soup, but she said she doesn’t have an appetite. 

I decide to exercise, when my doorbell rings. I open the door and I’m in shock to see Craig. “What are you doing here?”

“I missed you so much!”Craig slurs. He tries to kiss me, but I turn my head away.

“Are you drunk?”

He nods. “I’ve had a little bit to drink.”

“You need to go!”

“Come on Kenny, haven’t you missed me too?”

“Sure, I miss getting my ass kicked!” I reply sarcastically. 

“I’m a changed man!”

“It hasn’t been that long.”

“I went to get help after you dumped me. I realized I was wrong and I want to make it work.”

I shake my head. “Sorry, I’m not interested.” I try to close the door, but he stops it from closing. 

“You met someone else, didn’t you?”

“No I haven’t.” It’s none of his business anyway.

“I don’t believe you. Someone as good looking as you can’t stay single for long.”

“I’m working on myself.”

Craig raises his eyebrow. “Oh really?”

“Yes.”

“We can work on you together.”

“I don’t think so.” I try to close the door again, and again he stops it.

“Oh come on Kenny!”

“Craig, it’s not going to work.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t think you’ve changed that quickly.”

“I have! Don’t you miss me?” He kisses me on the neck. 

“Craig...stop.” I moan. I hate to admit it, but I’m turned on. 

“You don’t want me to stop, do you?” He smirks at me. 

“Yes I do...”

“Your mouth says stop but your body says go.” He starts kissing me again. 

“I said stop!” I push Craig off of me.

“You little-“ He raises his fist and I back up. 

“See? You haven’t changed one bit.”

Craig puts his fist down. “I’m sorry, I lost control. Let’s kiss and have make up sex!”

I shake my head. “Get the hell out of here Craig! Don’t ever come back!”

Craig frowns at me. “You’re going to regret this!” He warns. 

“Yeah whatever!” I close the door. I can’t believe the nerve of him!

“What was that?” I look and see Demi standing on the stairs. I hope she didn’t hear that. 

“Oh you’re awake! That was nothing you need to worry about. How are you feeling?”

She smiles weakly. “A little better. Do you mind if Nick comes over?”

“Are you sure you’re even up for company?”

“I’m always up for seeing Nick!”

I shake my head. “I don’t think it’s a good idea. You need to rest.”

“I’ve been resting all day! I’m feeling a little better now.”

“Only a little?”

“Yes, but it’s fine.”

“I don’t think so. No one recovers from the flu that quickly. Back to bed young lady!”

“Come on Dad! I don’t even know if it is the flu!”

“I mean it!” I point upstairs. “Now go!” She stomps up the stairs mumbling under her breath the whole time. Normally I would say something about her attitude, but I’m thinking about Craig. Why did he show up? What did he really want and how am I’m going to regret turning him down? I can’t let him get to me like this! I’ve moved on from that unhealthy relationship and I’m not going back!

Stan’s POV

After spending, 48 hours behind bars, I was finally released. I may have to go to court if Cartman or the hospital decides to press charges. Susan came to pick me and we immediately head to the hospital. The ride was silent. I know she’s still pissed at me for saying she doesn’t have biologically children and I’m still pissed at her for not understanding why I attacked Cartman. Things will probably get even more awkward when I have to face her parents at the hospital. 

Surprisingly, when we get to Eli’s room, Shannon is there with him. No sign of Susan’s parents like I expected. “Hi Uncle Stan! You’re out of jail! ” Shannon greets me. I can’t believe she would say that in front of Eli.

Eli looks at Susan.“Hi mommy, hi daddy.” He says weakly, but he never once makes eye contact with me. 

“Hey buddy.” I look at Shannon. “Where’s Mr. and Mrs. Wilson?”

“They went to get something to eat.” She tells me.

“Can I have a word with you?”

“Sure.” We stop out in the hall and she hugs me. “I’m so happy that you were released!”

“I don’t want you coming here to see Eli anymore.”

She seems taken aback. “Why not?”

“I hate to say this, but you’re toxic to me and my family!”

“I’m sorry for everything! I never meant for anyone to get hurt.”

“But someone did!”

“I know, I was just trying to help-“

“Yourself!” I interrupt her. Now I’m furious. I’m just thinking about the fight and spending time in jail. 

“No, I really wanted to help Josh!”

“How was taking him to my house helping him?”

She shrugs. “It was only temporary until I could come up with a solution. I just wanted to keep him from getting beat by my dad.”

“My house wasn’t the place for that! Don’t we have enough going on in our lives right now?”

She nods slowly and looks away. “I wasn’t thinking!”

“You were, about yourself! I never saw it before, but you really are your father’s daughter.”

She looks at me with tears in her eyes. “I’m not a monster like he is!” 

“You’re not too far behind him. I would also like my key back. If I had known you were going to bring strangers in my house, I never would’ve given it to you. How many other people have you had in my house while I’m not there?”

“Josh is the only one, I swear.” She takes the key off her key chain and hands it to me.

“Well at least this way I can ensure this won’t happen again.” 

“So why can’t I see Eli? I mean none of this has anything to do with him.” 

I glare at her. “You really don’t know why? Cartman came to this hospital, to Eli’s room. That’s where our fight happened. Do you think Eli needed to see that? Did he need to see me getting arrested? On top of everything else he has going on, he’s probably traumatized!” 

“I didn’t realize that. But don’t stop my visitations! I love spending time with the little guy! Don’t you think he needs to be surrounded by as much love and support as possible?” 

She’s officially crossed the line. “How dare you! How dare you use Eli’s illness to your advantage! That’s so Cartman like of you!”

Shannon starts crying. “That’s not what I was doing! I was just trying to help my brother and everyone is trying to make me the bad guy for doing that! He can’t defend himself so I was trying to! I didn’t want to hurt anyone, I swear!” 

“I’m not going to argue with you any further! Don’t come here again, if you do, I’ll be forced to file a restraining order against you.” 

“You can’t be serious…” 

“I’m very serious.” 

“Can I at least say goodbye to him?” 

I shake my head. “No!” 

“I can’t believe how mean you’re being.” 

“Stan?” I turn and see Susan. “Eli is asking for you.” 

“Okay.” I look at Shannon. “We’re done here.” 

“What’s wrong with Shannon?” Susan asks. 

“Nothing you need to worry about. Come on, let’s go see our son.” We head into Eli’s room. This is what matters! My number one priority is my son. I have to get rid of anything and anyone that’s going to bring negativity into our lives. Even if that means people in my family.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Cartman’s POV

I spent four days in the hospital. Wendy brought me home about an hour ago and has been waiting on me and foot. I won’t lie, I’m loving the treatment. However, I wish it were Heidi instead of Wendy. “How are you feeling, honey?” Wendy asks as she brings me a glass of whiskey.

“Are you kidding me? Those were baby taps!” I find it comical that she thinks Stan Marsh of all people could hurt me.

“Baby taps that put you in the hospital.” She reminds me. 

“He only got lucky because he head butt me like a little bitch!”

Wendy laughs. “If you say so. Why did you go to the hospital of all places to fight?”

“I knew he was there and I wanted to catch him before he left.”

“But why? You know he didn’t have anything to do with Josh being at his house. That was all Shannon.”

“Stan helped her! That’s what Heidi told me!”

“Heidi?” Wendy frowns. “You’re really going to listen to her?”

“She doesn’t have any reason to lie to me!”

“She was making trouble just like your no good daughter!”

“Stop bad mouthing Shannon!”

“I’m upset with her! You and Stan could’ve killed each other!”

I nod. “Yeah, I need to finish what I started!”

“No! No more fighting!”

“Why do you care?”

“You’re my husband and I love you.”

“Is that all?”

“Yes! I don’t want to see you get hurt again!”

“I won’t get hurt. Trust and believe that.”

“Remember you were the one in the hospital.”

“Whatever, like I said, Stan got lucky. Did Heidi come to visit?” I ask changing the subject.

“No, why would she?”

“Because we’re going to get married.”

Wendy rolls her eyes. “I wish you would stop saying that. I’m still your wife! Plus I was the one who was by your side! That should count for something.”

“I don’t understand why Heidi wouldn’t visit me.”

“Because she doesn’t give a damn about you!”

I laugh. “Now we both know that’s a lie!”

“Then what reason does she have to now show up? She didn’t even bother to call you.”

“You will say anything to make Heidi look bad!”

“I’m telling the truth.” 

I pick up my phone and open my emails. “Then what’s this?” I show her all the emails I received from Heidi. “She tried to visit, but you wouldn’t let her. She called and text, I’m going to assumed you erased that. But she doesn’t give a damn, right?” 

Wendy looks away. “I’m your wife, not her! She had no right to be there with you.” 

“I tried to patient with you, but after this, I’m officially filing for divorce!” 

Her eyes widen. “You don’t mean that!” 

“Yes I do! You’ve stood in the way of me and Heidi long enough! It’s over! The sooner you pack your bags and go, the better.” 

“This is my house! I’m not leaving!” 

“Then I guess you better get a good lawyer and get prepared for a fight!” 

“I’ll be there, with boxing gloves on!” She grabs my glass and splashes my drink in my face before storming out of the room. That’s fine, if it’s a fight she wants, it’s a fight she’s going to get. I won’t lose! 

Kenny’s POV

Demi comes over unexpected again and I hear her and Nick talking. I guess once again, she doesn’t realize I’m home. “I can’t touch my trust fund until I’m 18.” I hear Nick tell her. 

“I’m in the same boat. I barely have a savings.” What trust fund does she have? 

“So I guess we’re going to be parents?” What the fuck? “It was sign. Abortion is wrong.” 

“I guess so! We don’t have to tell our parents right now. I have some time before I start to show.” 

“Are you two serious right now?” I say as I walk in the room. I’m beyond livid right now. 

“Hi Dad!” Demi smiles as if nothing’s wrong. “What’s wrong?”

“You’re pregnant?”

“Umm...” She looks at Nick. 

“Don’t deny it, I heard everything!”

Nick stands up. “Mr. McCormick, I’m really sorry.”

“I’m so angry with the two of you right now I can’t even see straight! What the hell were you thinking?”

“We didn’t plan this!”

“You’re going to get an abortion!” I tell Demi.

“I can’t!” Demi cries out. 

“Why not?”

“It’s goes against everything I believe in.” Nick steps in and I really want to hit this kid. 

“But that didn’t stop you from having unprotected sex now did it?”

“We always used protection, sir!”

“If you did, my daughter wouldn’t be pregnant at 15!”

“I don’t know what happened. I guess the condom broke!”

I shake my head in disgust. “You know, your Dad always brags about how smart you are, but you’re really acting stupid right now!”

“Are you going to tell him about this?” I can see nothing, but fear in his eyes.

“You’re damn right I am!” I look at Demi. “Bebe too!”

“Don’t tell my Dad!”

I chuckle. “You think you’re man enough to knock my daughter up, but you’re not man enough to fess up to your dad? Clearly you’re not ready to be a father!”

“You know how he is. He always wants us to be damn perfect, like him!” Wow, his son feels the same way. 

“Yes I do, but you realize he would find out eventually if she kept the baby, right?”

“I AM keeping the baby!” Demi corrects me. 

“This isn’t up for discussion! Your Mother will agree with me when she finds out.”

“You and Mom started young, so what’s the difference?”

“We were out of high school!”

“What about the baby she aborted when you were in high school?”

“She told you about that?” Demi nods. I wave her off. “That’s beside the point! We knew we weren’t ready and did what we felt was right!” 

“We don’t feel abortion is right for us!” Nick tells me and I glare at him. I really want to kill this boy!

“I think you need to go home and tell your parents about this. I will be giving them a call later.” 

“I’ll see you later Demi.” He kiss Demi a kiss. “Call me later.” I hear him whisper before he leaves. 

“Are you mad at me?” Demi asks me. 

“What do you think Demi?” 

“I’m really sorry.” 

“You told me you were still a virgin!” 

She looks away. “It was a little awkward to have that conversation with your dad!” 

“Well I could’ve given you some advice so you could avoid the situation you’re in now!” I grab the phone. 

“What are you doing?” 

“I’m calling Bebe. I want her to come over so we can discuss this. I want you to go to your room until she gets here!” 

“Yes dad.” She heads upstairs. I can’t believe it! My 15 year old…my youngest child…my baby is pregnant. The sooner we take care of this situation, the better. 

Stan’s POV

We finally got Eli settled into the hospice. Susan and I explained to him why he was being moved here. Surprisingly, he took the news very well. I swear he’s very strong for a 5 year old. I don’t know how he does it. “How are you feeling?” I ask him as I tuck him into bed. 

“I’m okay.” He replies weakly.

“Are you in pain?” 

“A little…”

“Do you want to take a pain pill?”

“No.” 

“Are you hungry?” 

“No.” 

“Cold?” 

“No daddy!” He snaps at me. 

“Stan, let him be!” Susan yells. 

“I just want to make sure he’s okay!” I yell back.

“But you don’t have to be overbearing!” 

“You don’t have to criticize everything I do!” I start to tear up. This situation is hard enough as it is without her putting me down constantly.

“That’s not what I’m doing. I can see he’s getting agitated!” 

“Mommy, daddy, please don’t fight!” Eli starts to cry. “I hate that you guys are always fighting. You never fought before!”

“We’re not fighting, buddy.” I sit down beside him and touch his head. 

“Sometimes adults have disagreements.” Susan takes his hand and squeezes it. 

“But I’ve never heard either one of you raise your voices at each other.” Eli sniffles. 

“I’m sorry you had to hear that.” Susan looks at me. “I’m sorry for criticizing you.” 

“I’m sorry for raising my voice.” We hug and kiss each other.

“Can you guys promise me it won’t happen again?” Eli asks. 

“We promise.” Susan and I say in unison. We look at each other and smile. 

“I haven’t seen you guys smile since I got sick.” He smiles weakly. “It only took me being close to death to see it again…” 

“Oh honey…” 

“Mommy…I’m not ready to die…” Eli starts to cry. “I just want to be a normal kid. I want to play with my toys and ride my bike! Daddy was going to teach me how to play pee wee hockey and football! Will I even live to be six?” I’ve never heard him talk like this before? He’ll be six in two months, I know in my heart he’ll be here to celebrate it. 

“You can still do that buddy.” I try to reassure him.

“Stan!” Susan gives me a warning look. 

“I still want to get a second opinion!” 

“Daddy, it’s okay.” Eli sniffles again. “I know it’s too late for me.” 

“No it’s not!” I start to tear up again. I hate getting emotional in front of him because I know it makes him feel bad. But damnit, a five year old shouldn’t be thinking about death! 

“I need to step out for a minute!” Susan announces as she quickly rushes out of the room. 

“I should go check on her…” 

“Daddy?” 

I look at Eli. “Yes buddy?” 

“Mommy is really going to need you when I’m gone.” 

“Stop talking like that…” 

“She is. I’m worried about both of you.” 

“We’re fine Eli, just like you’re going to be fine.” 

“Daddy, I’m tired and in pain. I don’t know how much longer I can take this.” He takes his glasses off and holds them in my direction. “It hurts all over…”

I take his glasses and put them on his stand. “Let me get the nurse. She’ll make you feel better.” I step out and grab the nurse. I don’t see Susan around anywhere. I’m not sure where she went. I decide to go in my car and sob. “Please don’t take my son from me…” I whisper softly.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Kenny’s POV

Bebe and I had a long chat with Demi about her pregnancy. Bebe agrees with me that Demi’s best option is abortion. Demi is still opposed to the idea. She’s only 15, she’s not ready for the responsibility of motherhood. She’s still a child herself. 

Bebe, Demi and I are at Kyle’s house to have a chat with me, Nick, and Nichole. “So what’s this all about?” Kyle asks. It’s obvious that Nick didn’t tell them what’s going on. 

I look at Bebe then at Kyle. “I guess there’s no easy way to say this...”

“I’m listening.” Kyle says as he raises his eyebrow. 

“Demi’s pregnant.”

Kyle chuckles. “I’m not surprised. Of course she would cheat on my son. It runs in your family!”

I’m going to ignore that smart ass remark. “Actually Nick is the father.”

Kyle’s face immediately turns red with anger. “That’s bullshit! My son is still a virgin!”

“It’s true Dad.” Nick looks down. 

Kyle stands up hovering over Nick. “What? Are you kidding me?”

“Honey, calm down.” Nichole says trying to calm Kyle, but he’s not listening. 

“No!” He focuses his attention on Nick. “Nick how could you? What have your Mother and I told about sex?

“No sex until I’m married...”

“How could you be so irresponsible?” He slams his hand down on the back of the couch.

“I don’t know...” Nick looks at Nichole for sympathy, but Kyle turns his head so he’s forced to look at him. 

“Your brother would never do anything like this! You really should try to be more like him!” I had the feeling that was coming. 

“I’m sorry I’m not perfect like your precious Kobe!” 

“At least Kobe didn’t bring any babies out of wedlock into the world! He’s too busy focusing on his future! He’s heading to medical school!” Nick looks down at his feet. I almost feel sorry for him. “You’ve ruined your life by getting this girl pregnant and have embarrassed our family name! You don’t even know the first thing about being a parent!”

“Don’t worry, we’re going to take care of it.” I step in. 

“Excuse me?” Both Kyle and Nichole glare at me. 

“We’re going to have the pregnancy terminated.”

“No the hell you’re not!”

“Why not?”

“It goes against everything we believe in!” Kyle shouts.

“Kyle, with all due respect, these kids aren’t ready to be parents.”

“Well obviously we’re going to have to help them raise the baby! But abortion is out of the question.”

I look at Nichole who looks like she has something on her mind. “What do you think Nichole?”

“Well...” She looks at Kyle who’s shooting her angry stares. Is that trouble in paradise I detect? 

“Don’t tell me you agree with them?” He asks. 

She shakes her head. “I don’t...”

“Are you sure about that?” Bebe questions her. 

“Abortion is morally wrong!”

“So is having a baby at 15!” I tell her. 

“I’ll be 16 when the baby is born.” Demi reminds us. 

“Do you really want to be a mother right now?” Bebe asks taking her hand. 

Demi nods slowly. “I’m ready to take responsibility for my actions.” 

“That’s a very mature attitude for you to have.” 

“Well abortion is out of the question!” Kyle repeats. 

“What about adoption?” Bebe suggests. 

“NO!” Both Nick and Demi say in unison. I notice Kyle giving Demi angry looks. 

“We need to talk to our son in private about this.” He tells Bebe and me. 

I nod. “Fair enough. We need to talk to Demi some more as well.” 

“It’s not an ideal situation, but it is what it is.” Nichole shrugs. “We’ll make it work.” 

“In the meantime, you two are not allowed to see each other unless one of us is present!” Kyle orders. 

“Yes sir…” Nick says lowering his head.

“Look at me when I’m talking to you, young man! You’re in enough trouble as it is!” 

Bebe and I look at each other and nod. “Well that’s are cue. We’ll chat later.” The three of us leave. I’m not giving up on this abortion idea. I still feel that’s best. Maybe once Kyle has had a chance to calm down and think rationally, he may see that it’s the best solution. 

Julia’s POV

I’m walking around my room, my moving very slowly, but I’m walking. My physical therapist told me to try it at home. I won’t lie, I’m in pain doing this, but I’m determined to walk across the stage at graduation. Graduation only a month away, so I still have a lot of work to do. 

“Fuck you and that piece of paper!” I suddenly hear mom yell. Not again! I swear all those two do is fight. I make my way back to my wheelchair. I take a few pain pills and head out of my room in time to see mom being escorted to the door by a cop with Cartman following behind her. 

“What the hell is going on?” I ask mom. 

“Cartman is having me thrown out of my house!” She says as she jerks her arm away from the cop, who in turn grabs it again. 

I glare at Cartman. “You can’t do that!” 

Cartman smiles and nods. “Oh yes I can thanks to this protective order!” He holds up a piece of paper. “Your mother is an alcoholic and a danger to my children so she has to leave for their safety!” 

“I’m going to get you for this Cartman!” Mom yells out as she’s dragged out of the house. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I’ll send your things! BITCH!” He yells back as he closes the door. 

“How could you do that to her?” I say as I fold my arms. 

“We’re getting divorced so there’s no reason for her to be here anymore.” 

“Where is she supposed to go?”

“Your grandparents are still in South Park, she can move in with them. Or maybe she’ll call your father since they’ve gotten closer these days.”

I look at him in shock. “They have?” 

“They were seen kissing at a bar.” 

“Really?” I kind of want to smile about that, but I’m pissed off at Cartman so I keep my feelings to myself. “How are you going to accuse my mom of being an alcoholic?” 

“She’s constantly getting drunk at the bar. Not to mention I found empty liquor bottles on her side of the closet.” 

I narrow my eyes. “You probably put those there.” 

“She admitted they were hers.” 

“Oh…” 

“You should be grateful that I’m letting you stay here. I’m only doing that because you’re handicapped.” 

Not for long asshole! “Gee, thanks!” 

“But there will be some changes.” He leans down in front of me. “My girlfriend will be moving in.” 

“No way!” 

He smiles and nods. “Yes way! I mean if you don’t like it, you’re welcome to join Wendy.” He shrugs. 

“Does that mean Josh is moving in too?” 

“Oh hell no! That boy will never be allowed to live under the same roof as me! Besides, I can’t have him trying to fuck Shannon on the days she’s here.” 

That’s disgusting. “You know what? I don’t even care! Do what you want!” 

“I intend to!”

“What about Eric Theo and Isabella? How do you think they’ll feel about you kicking their mom out?”

“I did this for them! I want to keep my kids safe from that drunk!” 

“She’s not a…never mind!” I realize arguing with him is completely useless. “I’m going to finish my research paper.” I head back to my room and close and lock the door. I pick of the phone and call my dad.

“Hello?” He answers sounding down.

“Hi daddy.”

“Julia…now really isn’t a good time.”

“Daddy, please I need to talk to you.” 

“About what?” 

“It’s about Mom and Cartman…” 

His tone completely changes. “I don’t want to hear it! I have more important things to worry about!” 

“Okay fine, I’m sorry I bothered you. One last thing before you hang up.”

He lets out a heavy sigh. “What is it?”

“I just wanted to remind you about graduation. You’ll be there right?” 

“We’ll see…”

“Please daddy! I really want you to be there.” 

“I’ll let you know. Bye.” He hangs up. That was so rude. I know he has Eli to tend to, but did he have to be so short with me? I’m still his child too! You would think he would want to see his first born graduate college. Plus I have a surprise for him…hopefully anyway.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Wendy’s POV

It’s been two days since I was forced out of my house. I’m currently working on how to get back in there and get Cartman’s sorry ass out of there. In the meantime, I decided it’s time for Heidi and me to have a conversation. I took a page out of Shannon’s book and googled her address. She’s shocked to see me when she opens the door. “Wendy? I wasn’t expecting to see you.”

“I know you weren’t.” I smile as I walk in. 

“Sure, come on in.” Heidi says sarcastically as she closes the door. 

“I think it’s time for us to have a chat.” I sit down on her couch. 

“I think so too.”

“I’ve learned about your son with Cartman.”

She looks shocked again. “He told you?”

I shake my head. “Actually Shannon told me. Cartman being the coward that he is didn’t have the balls to tell me. How did you two manage to keep it a secret for so long?”

“Eric didn’t want anyone to know. His own mother doesn’t know.”

“But why?”

“Because he’s embarrassed because he has autism.”

I really don’t want to believe that’s true. “Is it true that Cartman abuses him?”

She looks away from me. “I don’t like to use that word.”

“Then how would you describe it?”

Heidi sighs. “He isn’t nice to Josh at all. He yells at him and calls him horrible names. He doesn’t even address him by name. He calls him “boy”.”

This is worse than I thought. “Does he hit him?”

She nods slowly. “Sometimes...but he only does it because it gets angry with Josh.”

“That’s not an excuse! Why do you want to be with a man that treats your son like that?”

“Because I love him!”

“He’s kept you on the side all this time. How can love him? Don’t you have any self respect?”

“I’ve always loved him! I knew if I were patient, he would come back to me and he finally is.”

I laugh. “No he’s not!”

“He said you moved out and he wants me to move in.”

“He lied to you.”

“He has a moving truck coming this weekend.”

“Do you have confirmation of that?”

“His word.”

“Well I still live there so there’s no way in hell you and your son are moving in!” I lie.

Heidi shakes her head in disappointment. “You need to learn to let go!”

“He’s my husband! It’s time for you to BACK OFF!” I yell.

“Mommy?” I turn and see a short, morbidly obese kid with glasses. I guess that’s Josh. I stare him up and down. I can see why Cartman would be embarrassed by him. “I heard yelling.”

“It’s okay sweetie, mommy is just having a conversation with a friend.” She looks at me. “This is Josh.”

“Hi Josh.” I greet him. 

“Hi...” I notice his face turns red. That’s weird.

“This is your...stepmother Wendy.” Heidi announces.

“You’re Julia’s Mommy, right?”

I nod. “Yes.”

“Wow, you’re pretty…” He looks away and his face is still red.

“Thank you!” I smile.

“Joshie honey, go back to your room so mommy can finish taking to Wendy, okay?” Heidi says to him. She’s talking to him like he’s 3 years old. 

“Yes mommy.” Josh nods and goes back to his room. 

“He’s 20 years old?” I ask. 

“Yes.”

“He acts a little…juvenile.”

Heidi shrugs. “I don’t see it.”

“You know what I don’t see? I don’t see a resemblance to Cartman in your son.”

“Really?”

“Outside of him being grossly overweight, no. Then again, Cartman was never that big and sloppy looking.”

Heidi stands up angrily. “Don’t insult my son!”

“Cartman is 6’2 and Josh looks barely over 5 feet.”

“So what?”

“Shannon is tall, my other kids are tall for their age plus they all look like Cartman!”

“Again, so what?”

“Josh doesn’t fit in at all.”

“He takes after me clearly!” She’s on the short side and she use to be fat, but I’m still not 100 percent convinced.

“I’m not buying that. Cartman has really strong genes and this kid looks nothing like him.”

“Again, he has a mom!” Heidi shrugs. “I guess my genes were stronger.”

“Or maybe Cartman isn’t his father...”

“Eric is the only man I’ve ever slept with! Unlike you, I don’t try to pass another man’s child off as my husband.”

I frown. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“You were married to Stan when you got pregnant with your son. You let him believe it was his baby knowing it was Eric’s!”

“That’s not true! I didn’t know!”

“That’s even worse. I didn’t need a DNA test to confirm who my son’s father is!” 

“There’s something really off with that boy and it’s more than his autism.”

“He’s fine! Now is there anything else you want?” I know what that means. 

“Like I said earlier, don’t bother packing because you’re not moving into my house and you’re not going to be with my husband! He’s never going to leave me for you so get that through your thick head!”

“We’ll see about that.”

“Yes we will!” I say as I walk out. This is far from over!

Kyle’s POV

Kenny gave me a call and said he wanted to meet up for a drink. It’s been awhile, so I figured why not. There’s plenty for us to talk about. “Thank you for meeting with me.” He says when I arrive. I can tell he’s already had a few . 

“If this is about the abortion-“

“No it’s not.” He interrupts me. “Can you just sit down and listen for a minute?”

“Fine.” I sit down.

“Can I buy you a drink?”

I nod. “Sure. Vodka tonic.” He orders my drink and we sit in awkward silence for a few moments. 

“So…” Kenny says breaking the silence. “I wanted to start off by saying I’m sorry.” 

“For what?” I ask raising my eyebrow.

“The argument we had. When I said you were perfect.”

“Dude, it’s cool. That was months ago.” 

“You said things that I didn’t want to hear, but needed to hear and I immediately got defensive. You were right absolutely right about everything and I’m really sorry.”

I smile and nod. I knew he would come around. “I accept your apology.”

“Well just so you know, I dumped Craig.”

“I know.”

“How?” 

“Demi told us.”

“I see…” He takes a drink. 

“Eventually we’re going to have to talk about the elephant in the room.” 

He glares at me. “I told you my stance on it. I still think abortion is the best solution.” He lets out a deep sigh. “However, Bebe said it was Demi’s choice and she wants to keep it.” 

“Can you blame her? She doesn’t want to murder her child.”

“How are they going to support the baby? Neither one of them work.” 

“That’s where we the…grandparents come in.” It feels weird saying that word out loud. “I know you’re struggling, but Nichole and I are financially able to help out and Bebe is too thanks to Token.”

“I can’t believe this is happening.” He takes another drink.

“I can’t either, but we have time before the baby is here.”

“I’m surprised you’re taking this so well.” 

“Oh I’m pissed off about this! I just wouldn’t feel right within myself and my faith if I gave them money to terminate it! Now they’re just going to have to grow up sooner than intended.”

“Yeah I guess so. I just can’t believe my baby is going to have a baby.” 

“I know. But it is what it is. We’re going to be family…sort of.” 

Kenny laughs. “Yeah, you have a point there.” We continue to drink and chat. I’m not happy about the situation, but we have to make the best of it. 

Stan’s POV

“Goodnight stars, goodnight air, goodnight noises everywhere.” I just finished reading Eli’s favorite book Goodnight Moon. It’s the afternoon, but he wanted his “bedtime” story now. I’ve been spending the last few days with him as Susan hasn’t been feeling well. I’m doing my best to stay in good spirits and to keep him that way too. It’s getting harder every day. 

“I love that story daddy.” Eli says weakly. 

“Yes, you’ve loved it since you were a baby.”

“Yeah.” He takes off his glasses and I can see his eyes getting droopy. “I remember when you use to read the book and Mommy would sing Hush Little Baby. I wish she could sing that right now.” He yawns.

“I can sing it if you want.”

He shakes his head. “That’s mommy’s thing. I want to hear her pretty voice.”

“Anything you want buddy.” Out of nowhere he bursts into tears. “What’s the matter?” 

“I miss home! Can I go home?” 

“I’m sorry Eli. You have to stay here.” I say as I hold him in my arms and rub his back. 

“I want to see my room, and my bed, and my toys!” 

“Maybe I can tell mommy to bring some more of your toys when she comes back..” 

“I would like that.” He wipes his eyes and yawns again. “I’m sleepy…” 

“Go ahead and rest buddy. Daddy will be right here.” I kiss him on the forehead. He closes his eyes. I can’t help but watch him sleep. He looks so little and helpless. His hands and fingers are so tiny and wrinkly. His skin is so pale like a ghost. He has a tiny bald head and a bruise on his cheek. I just can’t believe this is my son. This is how he’s going to be remembered…


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Stan’s POV

“I don’t think I should go.” It’s Julia’s graduation day. Susan and Eli convinced me to go, but I feel guilty leaving Eli. While he’s been in good spirits, I can see he’s physically getting worse as the days go on. The last few days, he’s been eating less and sleeping a lot more. 

“Why not?” Susan asks me. 

“I don’t want to leave Eli.”

“He’ll be fine. I’m here.”

I look at him. “I know, but what if he needs me.”

Susan puts her arms around me. “It’s not every day your child graduates college, you know?”

“But-“

“No buts!” She interrupts me. “If we need you, I’ll call you.”

“Okay.” I kneel down beside Eli. “I’ll see you in a few hours buddy.”

“Bye Bye Daddy.” He hugs me tightly. “I love you so much! Thank you for everything!”

“I love you too. I’ll see you in a few hours.” I repeat. 

“Okay, tell Julia I said hi.” 

“I will buddy.” I stare at him for a few minutes. 

“Go, before you miss the graduation!” Susan tells me. 

“Okay, okay, I’m going!” I take another look at Eli before leaving. I don’t know why, but I really feel like I shouldn’t go to the graduation. 

Wendy’s POV

It’s Julia’s graduation and Cartman decided to come. I thought he was going to drop off the kids and leave. He sits down beside me. I can’t help, but roll my eyes. “Do you have to sit next to me?” I whisper so the kids don’t hear. 

“Shut up! This is about Julia not us!” He smirks. 

“I don’t know why you’re even here. You’re not Julia’s father.”

“Well for awhile there she looked at me like I was. Plus I did pay for her to get to this point.”

I roll my eyes again. “Ugh!” I look and see Stan. “Hey, there’s Stan!”

“So what?”

“I’m going to tell him to sit with us.”

“Don’t you dare! Did you forget that’s the man who assaulted me?”

“Are you scared now?” I smile. “Stan!” I call out. He turns and looks at me. “Do you want to sit with us?”

He looks at the kids and Cartman who puts his arm around me. He shakes his head. “No thanks.”

“Come on, we’re Julia’s parents. I’m sure it would mean a lot to her.”

“I’m sure she’ll understand why we’re not sitting together.”

“I think she will too.” Cartman says as he pulls me closer to him. I can’t help but roll my eyes. He makes me sick. 

“Yeah...thanks, but no thanks.” He looks at Eric Theo and Isabella. “You two have no idea how lucky you are.”

“What do you mean?” 

“You have kids that are happy and healthy.” 

“Remember when you thought Eric Theo was going to be your son?” Cartman chuckles. 

I smack Cartman’s shoulder. “CARTMAN!” I look at Stan. “Thank you for saying that about our kids.”

“Cherish every day with them.” He turns to walk away.

“Oh Stan, by the way,” I say getting his attention. “Cartman isn’t pressing charges.”

“The hell I’m not!” Cartman states. 

Before Stan can respond, his phone rings. “Hello? What? I’ll be right there!” He hangs up. “I have to go!” He says in a panic.

“Already?” Cartman raise his eyebrow. “Graduation is about to start.” He smirks. 

“Tell Julia I’m sorry, but I can’t stay!” Stan tells me. 

“But Stan-“ He quickly rushed off. “What was that all about?”

Cartman shrugs. “I don’t care.” He glares at me. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“What?”

“You asked the asshole to sit with us!”

“So? You’re divorcing me remember?”

“You’re not going to flirt with him in my face!” Oh my God, he’s jealous. GOOD!

“That wasn’t flirting! I just offered him a seat.”

“Don’t ever pull some shit like this again! Do you understand?”

I wave him off. “Whatever! The ceremony is starting.”

Stan’s POV

“Stan...”

As soon as I get back to Eli’s room, Susan stands in the doorway. I can tell she’s been crying. “I got here as soon as I could! What’s wrong?”

“He’s…gone…” She says through tears. 

“No!” I rush to Eli’s side. He looks like he’s sleeping and I begin shaking him. “Eli? Wake up, it’s daddy!” His body is so cold…

“It’s too late Stan.”

“No it isn’t!” I sob. “I wasn’t gone that long! How can he be…no, he’s not!”

Susan sits down next to me and puts her arm around me. “I know honey. He just...stopped breathing.”

I lower my head. “I didn’t even get to say goodbye. I knew I shouldn’t have gone to that graduation.”

“You did the right thing and I’m sure Julia appreciated it.”

I glare at her. “I didn’t even see her graduate...”

“Oh...”

“I should’ve been here for Eli! I let him down.” I start crying again. 

“Don’t beat yourself up. You did what you thought was best.” She puts her arm around me, but I push her away. 

“Don’t touch me! This is your fault!”

“What?” I can tell she’s taken aback. 

“I shouldn’t have let you encourage me to go to the graduation! I should’ve been here for my son!”

“We didn’t know this was going to happen. I was here, so at least he wasn’t alone.”

“It’s not the same and you know it!” I snap at her. 

Susan frowns. “Don’t say something you can’t take back…” 

“Just leave me alone! I want some time alone with my son!”

“You shouldn’t be alone right now.” 

“GO!” I yell. 

“You’re not the only one hurting Stan!” Susan begins to cry. “I love Eli very much and I’m just as upset as you are! Don’t push me away!” 

“Like you said, you don’t want me to say something I can’t take back. So would you please leave?” She leaves the room in tears. I grab Eli’s lifeless body and cradle him in my arms. “This wasn’t supposed to happen. I knew the doctor was wrong, I just knew it. Damnit!” I pound my fist on the bed and bite my lip. I hold Eli tightly and continue to sob. 

Cartman’s POV

We’re still at the graduation waiting for Julia’s name to be called. I’m texting Heidi letting her know I’m still here which she isn’t happy about that. Suddenly, Wendy nudges me. “WHAT?” 

“Put your phone down and look!” She points at Julia who’s walking across the stage. “She’s walking again!” Wendy says ecstatically. 

“Good for her.” I reply nonchalantly. 

“It is! The doctor said she may never walk again!” 

“Well all that money I’VE spent on physical therapy, she should’ve been walking sooner!” 

Wendy rolls her eyes. “God, you’re so annoying! Too bad Stan isn’t here, he would be happy to see this.” 

“But he’s not, now is he?” I smirk. 

“I wonder what could’ve been so important! He’s going to regret missing this.” 

I shrug. “His missed other moments in her life like her high school graduation, what’s one more thing?” 

“You’re such an asshole…” She mumbles.

After graduation, we find Julia back in her wheelchair. “Why didn’t you tell me you’re walking again?” Wendy asks her. 

She smiles. “It was a surprise. So, surprise!” She looks around and her smile quickly fades. “Where’s daddy?” 

“He had to leave.” I smirk. 

“I was asking my mom!” She says coldly.

“Cartman’s right, he did leave.” Wendy informs her. 

“Did he see me walk across the stage?” 

Wendy shakes her head. “Unfortunately, no.” 

“He left before the graduation even started.” I tell her. “I don’t even know what was the point of him coming.” 

“You’re kidding me!”

“No I’m not. He was here all of five minutes.” 

I can see her face turn red with anger. “He promised he would be here!” 

“Julia, I’m sure he had a good reason for leaving.” Wendy tries to reason with the brat. 

“Don’t you dare defend him! He broke his promise and I’ll never forgive him for this!” She wheels off. 

“Where’s she going?” I laugh as Wendy shoves me. “What?” 

“You did that on purpose!” 

“Did what? Stan left, didn’t he?”

“Yes, but you made it sound like he didn’t give a damn about her!” 

“As far as I’m concerned, he didn’t.” 

“They’re trying to repair their relationship and you’re screwing it up!” 

“Then my work here is done. If you’ll excuse me, I have a date.” I give the kids a kiss and head off. I would love to be a fly on the wall when Julia talks to Stan…


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Stan’s POV

I’ve been staying with my parents since Eli died. I can’t face our home in Utah. Everything there reminds me of Eli. I’m lying in the bed under the covers, when there’s a knock on the door. 

“Stanley?” It’s mom of course. “I fixed you a sandwich. Are you hungry?” I’m not trying to ignore her, but I really just want to be left alone. My phone has been ringing nonstop and I had to turn it off. “I’ll leave the sandwich here just in case you hungry, okay?” She leaves the room. I don’t even bother to see what kind of sandwich it is, I know I’m not going to eat it. I haven’t had an appetite. I can’t eat or sleep. I just want my son…

Julia’s POV

I’m working on my resume when there’s a knock on the door. I’m sure it’s that asshole Cartman bothering me again. “What?” 

The door opens and it’s Shannon. She looks like she’s upset. “So I heard you walked across the stage at graduation.”

I nod. “Yeah, but it doesn’t matter. Only Mom and Cartman saw it.”

“So?”

“I wanted my dad to be there.”

“He would’ve been there if he could.”

I immediately get angry. “Don’t you dare defend him!”

“I’m not, but he had a good reason. That’s what I came to talk to you about.” She sits down on the bed.

“I don’t care what his reason was!”

“Eli died...”

My eyes widen. “What?”

“He died the day of your graduation. That’s why he left.”

I immediately feel guilty. “Oh...man...” I’m at a loss for words. I feel like such a self centered brat. I was pissed off at him and his child was dying…

“Still angry with him for leaving?”

I shake my head. “Of course not. I better call him.” I grab my phone. 

“Don’t bother. He’s been staying at Grandma and Grandpa’s, but he’s not answering his phone. He won’t even answer for Aunt Susan.”

“Good.”

“Good? How can you say that?”

“Well I’m still mad about that bitch slapping me at the hospital!”

“This isn’t good. Uncle Stan is pushing everyone away. Mom and grandma think he’s having a breakdown.”

“I’m sure he is.” I look down. “I’m sorry to hear about Eli. I wish I had gotten to know him. I was such a shitty sister!”

“He was a good kid. I’m going to miss him.” She starts to cry.

“Well let me know when my dad is ready to talk.”

“I’m probably the last person he’ll talk to. At this rate, he’ll talk to you before me.”

“I doubt that. He’s hated me for years. I wasn’t really nice to him or Eli.”

Shannon shakes her head. “He doesn’t hate you, he’s just been under a lot of stress.”

“I guess.”

“He wouldn’t even let me see Eli.”

“Me either. We need to try to make peace with him. He’s going to his family now more than ever.” Shannon nods in agreement. 

Cartman’s POV

I arrive at Heidi’s house and see she’s sitting on her ass watching TV. “Are you all packed?” I ask her. It’s moving day and it doesn’t like like she’s ready. 

She shakes her head. “No.”

“What the hell are you waiting for?”

Heidi turns off the TV and looks at me. “I just don’t know what your level of commitment to me is.”

I roll my eyes. “Are you kidding me?”

“I’m serious. Are you really divorcing Wendy?”

I nod. I can’t believe we’re having this conversation again. “Yes, we go to court next month.”

“Maybe I should wait until your divorce is final.”

“Why?”

“I just feel like things can change...like you guys won’t divorce.”

I raise my eyebrow. “Where is this coming from?”

“I don’t know…” 

“Well I have something that might put your mind at ease.” I get down on one knee and grab her left hand. 

She smiles. “Eric…” 

I pull a ring box out of my pocket. “Heidi Turner…will you marry me?”

“Oh Eric…”

“I know I’m not divorced yet, but we both know that we want to get married as soon my divorce is final so we might as well make it official.” 

“I-“ Just then, that boy walks in the door. 

“Hi mom.” He looks at me terrified. “Hi…dad…” He looks down. 

“Can’t you see we’re having a private conversation?” I snap at him. 

“I-I’m sorry…” He stutters. God, this kid is pathetic and he’s ruining the moment! 

“Of course you are. Now get the hell out of here!” He runs to his room. I look up at Heidi. “Now where was I?” 

“I can’t!” Heidi blurts out. 

“What do you mean you can’t?”

“I can’t marry you.” 

I nod and stand up putting the ring back in my pocket. “That’s cool, we don’t have to get married. I mean it’s nothing more than a piece of paper anyway.” 

“I can’t do this anymore.” She looks away from me. “You’ve been playing me for years and you’re still playing games.” 

“I’m not playing games! Wendy has moved out and we’re getting divorced just like I promised you.”

“Not to mention, you’re awful to Josh!” She looks at me. “So what he has autism? He’s still your son and he deserves to be treated like a human!” 

I roll my eyes. “Don’t make this about him!” 

“I have to! You wanted me to move in without him, but he needs me. I can’t just leave him to fend for himself!” 

“He’s a fucking adult!”

“But he’s an autistic adult which means he’s going to need more help than most adults would.” 

“You just like babying him!”

“Call it what you want, but he’s my first priority. I’ve been neglecting him for you and that’s not right. Eric, I’m breaking up with you!” 

“No you’re not.” 

“Yes I am. It’s over!” 

I punch a hole in the wall. “That little bastard! It’s because of him!” I head to his room, but Heidi stops me.

“This is exactly what I mean! You’re going to go beat the crap out of Josh because you’re pissed at me! It’s not right! I’m not going to stand back and let that happen anymore. I want you to leave!” 

“I’m not leaving until I deal with your bitch ass son!” 

“If you don’t leave, I’ll call the police!” 

“You win…this time. But this is far from over!” I walk out the door.

“By the way, Eric.” I turn around and she hands me a piece of paper. “Here’s the paternity test results for Josh, just to remind you that he IS your son!” She slams the door in my face. Where the hell did that come from?

Susan’s POV

I went home for a few days to take care of some things at work because I know it will be awhile before I return. I also went to get clothes for Stan and me. I haven’t heard from Stan at all during this time and I’m really worried. Now that I’m back in South Park, I’ll be staying with my parents to give Stan some space, but first I stop by the Marsh house to check on Stan. “Hi Susan, come on in.” Mrs. Marsh hugs me when she answers the door. 

“Thank you Mrs. Marsh.” I walk in the house. “I know it’s late, but I wanted to check on Stan. How’s he doing?” 

She shakes his head. “He hasn’t come out of his old room. He won’t eat, he won’t talk, he won’t do anything. He’s really taking Eli’s passing hard.” 

“I know. I just really wish he would let someone be there for him. We’re all grieving.” 

“I agree, but he needs time. He never handles tragedies well.” She puts her arm around me. “How are feeling?” 

“I’m heartbroken.” I sigh. “I know I wasn’t Eli’s biological mom, but-“

“Honey,” Mrs. Marsh interrupts me, “you were his mom. You were the only mother he knew.” 

“I wish Stan would see it that way.” 

“He didn’t mean it. You know people say things that don’t mean when they’re upset.” 

“That wasn’t the first time he said that. It was really hurtful to hear that he doesn’t think of me as Eli’s mom. I was there for since he found out about him, but I guess that doesn’t count because I didn’t give birth.” I start crying and Mrs. Marsh hugs me. “Sorry, I just feel like he resents me sometimes because I couldn’t have a baby.” 

“Remember, he chose to marry you knowing that you couldn’t have kids.”

“I know, but still we don’t have biological children together and I really feel there may be some resentment.” 

“I don’t think so. My son loves you. He was just speaking from an angry place.” Just then we hear the sound of a car starting. Mrs. Marsh looks out the window. “Oh it looks like Stan has finally came out of the room.”

“Where’s he going at this hour?” It’s almost midnight.

“I have no clue.” 

“I’m going to call him!” I grab my phone and dial his number, but it immediately goes to voicemail. “His phone is still off. I should follow him.” 

“Maybe he went to get some air. Let’s give him about 30 minutes before we go after him.” I nod, but in the back of my head, I feel like something’s really wrong…

Stan’s POV

I’m standing on a bridge looking down. It’s a long drop…long drop to water down below. I’ll probably be dead before I even hit the water so hopefully I don’t feel anything. I wrote notes for all my loved ones. I left them in my car so I’m sure someone will find them. I hope they’ll understand why I’m doing this. I need to see Eli. I need to be with him. He shouldn’t have to go through the afterlife journey alone. 

I look down from the bridge again. I let out a huge sigh. “Daddy’s coming Eli…” I close my eyes and prepare to jump…


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Kyle’s POV

I’m out for my evening run. Well it’s more like a late night run. I haven’t been sleeping well due to the stress about our new family member that will be arriving in about five months. I thought a run might help relax me. 

“What the hell?” I notice someone, probably a teenager on the bridge getting ready to jump. I rush over to them and grab them before they do pulling them down.

“Let me go!” I hear a familiar voice say to me.

“Stan?” I look at the guy.

“Kyle?” He responds confirming his identity.

“Dude, what the hell are you doing?”

“What does it look like?”

“It looks like you’re trying to jump off a bridge.”

“Bingo! Now if you’ll excuse me.” He tries to go towards the bridge, but I grab his shirt and pull him back. 

“What the hell dude? Why are you doing this?”

“I’ve lost everything!” He starts crying. 

“What do you mean?”

“My son died last week.”

“The little boy?” He nods. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

He looks at me and frowns. “Are you really? You’re the same person that told me I should put him up for adoption!”

I really don’t want to argue with him given his fragile state. “I’m sorry. I was out of line.”

“I don’t care. Just leave me alone!”

“I’m not going to leave you alone to kill yourself.” I pull him further back. “Dude, what’s wrong with you?”

“I said leave me alone! It’s none of your business!”

“What about your family? Your friends?”

He chuckles. “Friends? Let’s talk about “friends”. You, Kenny, and Cartman were my closest friends. Cartman stabbed me in the back and you and Kenny seemed to be on his side!”

“That’s not true!”

“Oh really? Which part isn’t true?”

“Kenny and I remained neutral.”

“That’s what you said, but your actions proved otherwise! Every time I turned around, you two were hanging out with Cartman and would bash me for being in the way of “true love”!”

I shake my head. “This isn’t the time or place to discuss this.” 

Stan nods in agreement. “You’re right. I have a date with fate! It’s time for me to be reunited with Eli!” 

“Come on dude! What about your wife and daughter?”

“My daughter hates me and now my wife probably does too.” 

“Why do you think that?” 

Stan pulls away from me. “I’m not going to open up to you…”

“Why not? We use to be best friends.” 

“Key word, USE to be…” 

“It’s my fault that our friendship went the way it did and I’m sorry. Can we talk about this before you do something drastic?” 

He lets out a sigh. “Fine, we can talk in my car. But when we’re done, I want you to let me die in peace!” 

“Fair enough.” Of course I really don’t mean that, I’m not leaving until I can get to someone who can help him. I’m not going to let him go out like this. We get in the car and the first thing I notice are folded up pieces of paper. “What’s this?” 

“Nothing!” 

I grab a piece and start skimming it. My eyes widen and I look at him. “These are suicide notes!”

“They’re personal!” He tries to snatch it from me, but I stop him and begin reading one out loud.

“Dear Susan,” I begin. 

“Don’t do it Kyle!” He tries to snatch the letter again, but fails. 

“Dear Susan, 

If you’re reading this, that means I’ve made the transition into the afterlife. Don’t be angry because this was nothing personal. Know that I’m gone because I chose to do so. For once, I finished something I started. For once I was brave enough to go through with something risky and dangerous.

Don’t be disappointed. I didn’t give up, no, on the contrary all I ever wanted was a reason to persevere. All I ever wanted was to really live, but I didn’t know how. After Eli’s passing, I realized I couldn’t live anymore. My heart and my world feels so empty without him. 

I felt bad and guilty because you loved me. I tried numerous times to push you away, to make you un-love me so I could take the plunge quicker. My attempts always failed. Your compassion pained me as much as it consoled me. While you were one of the best things that happened to me, I often wished that having you in my life, and all the other privileges I had was enough, but I could never find what I was looking for. Perhaps it didn’t even exist.

I didn’t die because of anything you did. Please understand this. I did it because I had a burning desire to be reunited with Eli. For years, I dreamed of having a son. When my ex wife was pregnant with a boy, I was over the moon excited, only to find out he wasn’t mine. Then a year later, I was blessed with Eli. You were there when I found out about him. My dreams had finally come true. For whatever reason, another cruel joke has been played on me and I’ve lost that son too. I’m not letting go that easily!

Who said death had to be this morbid? If you’re crying, please stop. Remember the good times in our marriage. Remember our loving family of three. Take comfort in knowing that not only are Eli and I reunited, but neither one of us is suffering.

Again, please don’t cry. Don’t mourn. Don’t grieve. I am happy now. Happy! Truly happy! Believe this!

I love you,

Stan.”

A tearful Stan snatches the letter out of my hand and rips it up. “I told you this is private!” He breaks down in tears. 

“Look at how upset you are! Do you really think this is the answer?” I ask calmly. 

“It’s the only way I can be reunited with my son!” He tears up the other letters. 

“Are you even thinking about him?”

Stan glares at me. “What?”

“It sounds like to me you’re only thinking of yourself! I’m sorry your son died, but think about how your death would affect your loved ones that are still here? They would have to bury two family members. Is that what you want?”

“You don’t understand-“

“I do!” I cut him off. “You’re selfish and immature!” I was trying to stay calm, but he’s pissing me off. 

“No I’m not! I just want my son!” He sobs. 

“I understand, but suicide isn’t the answer.”

“Then what is the answer? I can’t live without my son!”

“Yes you can!”

“How? My life is so empty now.”

“You still have your health and your family. I think you need to see someone.”

“Yes I do, Eli!”

“No! I mean a professional. You need help dealing with your grief. I can’t imagine the pain you’re going through of losing a child.”

“Of course you wouldn’t know, things like this don’t happen in your perfect life! Until you go through it, stop judging me!”

“One, my life is far from perfect. Second, I’m not judging you, I’m just trying to help!”

“I don’t want your help! I just want to die!” He gets out of the car. I quickly get out and grab him. “Let me go!”

“No way! I’m not going to let you kill yourself!” I put him in a headlock. Once I have a tight grip on him, I grab my phone out of my pocket and call 911. He tries to fight his way out of it, but I get a tighter grip on him. “Hello, operator? I need some assistance. A friend of mine is trying to commit suicide!” I give the operator our location and she tells me to make sure not to leave him alone until help arrives. That’s the last thing I’m going to do…


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Susan’s POV

I found out Stan is currently a patient at a mental hospital due to a suicide attempt. “I’m here to see my husband. Stan Marsh.” I tell the receptionist. She gives me Stan’s room number. I head to his room and I see Stan strapped to a bed wearing nothing, but a hospital gown. “Stan?” I call out as he’s staring out into space. He looks at me.

“Hi Susan. How did you know I was here?”

“Your friend Kyle called your mom.”

“Oh...”

I move closer to him. “How are you feeling?”

“I want to get out of here!” He tries to move, but the restraints don’t allow him to move much. I notice his wrists are red. I’m guessing he’s tried to hurt himself again since he’s been here.

“You will, as soon as you’re no longer a threat to yourself.”

“Why do they care if I want to kill myself? Who are they to stop me?”

“Are you serious?” This doesn’t sound like the Stan I know and love. 

“Yes. All I wanted to do is reunite with my son. What’s so wrong about that?”

“You have a family that loves you very much.”

“I love them too, but I love my son more!”

“You know this isn’t fair, right?”

“It’s not fair that Eli died at 5 either!” He starts to cry. 

“No it’s not, but killing yourself isn’t going to bring him back.” Just then, my phone rings. “Excuse me, I have to take this.” I step outside and answer the phone. “Hi mom.” 

“Are you with the psycho?” She asks.

“He’s not a psycho.” 

“No? How about coward?”

I sigh. “Please stop calling him names.” 

“Did you tell him the news?” 

I move further away from the door. “Not yet!” I whisper loudly. 

“What are you waiting for?” 

“He’s in a really fragile state right now. I can’t get his hopes down and have his world come crashing down again!” 

“This is exactly why I’m going to Utah with you! You can’t depend on your husband in your time of need! It’s pathetic!” 

“He needs me mom.” 

“You can’t have all this stress right now. It’s not good for the baby!” That’s right, I’m pregnant. I’m only four weeks along and it was definitely a shock to me since I was told my chances of getting pregnant were slim to none.

“I don’t even know if I’ll be able to have this baby. The doctor said, I’ll be lucky to make it through the first trimester.” 

“All the more reason to let me take care of you. Worrying about Stan will cause you to miscarry. I’m not losing another grandchild!” 

“I’m not going to stop worrying about Stan. He’s my husband and I love him.” 

“I know honey, but now you have to think about your baby. This baby is a miracle and you need to everything you can to make sure you have a happy and healthy pregnancy.”

“I’m going to try my best.” 

“I like Stan, I really do, but I just feel like you’re paying for his ex’s mistakes and that’s not fair to you.” 

“Mom!” She wants me to stay calm, but she’s saying things to upset me. I don’t understand it.

“I mean it. She hurt him and now he’s trying to find ways to hurt you. Like telling you, you weren’t Eli’s mom.”

“Mom, we’ll talk later.” I hang up and go back in the room. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine.” He doesn’t make eye contact with me. 

“So what can I do to help you?” 

He looks at me. “You really want to help?” 

I nod. “Of course I do.”

“You can divorce me…”

I’m completely in shock. I wasn’t expecting that. “What?” 

“I’m bringing nothing but pain and suffering to your life. I’ve never been good enough for you so get out while you can!” 

I swallow nervously and chuckle. “Stan honey, you’re not making any sense.” 

“You deserve to be happy. I can’t make you happy.” 

I touch his arm. “That’s not true. If you didn’t make me happy, we wouldn’t have gotten married.” I start to tear up.

“You’re not as happy as you could be. You need a man who will treat you like a queen and that man isn’t me.” 

“Stan…” I start to cry. 

“Please don’t cry. That’s the last thing I want. You’re so good at holding in your emotions while, I’m the emotional wreck. You deserve someone who can control his emotions better.” 

“Where is this coming from?” 

“This is how it has to be. I’m sorry Susan. I think you should leave.” 

“No! We need to talk about this.” 

“There’s nothing more to talk about. Goodbye, I love you.” He turns away from me. I look at him and wipe my eyes before leaving. 

Wendy’s POV

I’m moving my stuff back into the house. Cartman walks in the room and sees the boxes. The look on his face right now is priceless! “What the hell are you doing?” He asks me. 

“What does it look like?” I smirk. 

“I had you removed from this house!”

I shrug. “Now I’m back. I have the right to be with my children! Besides, we both know Heidi isn’t moving in.”

Cartman narrows his eyes at me. “You messed that up, didn’t you?”

I look away and smile. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“What did you say to her?”

“I didn’t say anything!”

“Bullshit Wendy! She was prepared to move in here!”

“Maybe she came to her senses...” I shrug again. 

“I know you had something to do with this. What other reason would she have to give me 20 year old paternity test results?”

“Are you sure she didn’t alter the results? I mean that kid doesn’t look anything like you or any of our kids!”

Cartman raises his eyebrow. “So you admit this was your doing?”

“I only questioned Josh’s paternity. I don’t believe you’re his father.”

He shakes his head and sighs. “As much as I hate to admit it, he is.”

“He doesn’t look anything like you!”

“He looks like Heidi!”

“But he’s so short!”

“So is Heidi!”

“I don’t understand how your genes can be so strong in 3 out of 4 kids!”

“I don’t understand how genetics works! But that boy is mine unfortunately.”

“Well either way, he’s an adult and should be over “mommy and daddy” being together. Our kids are still young!”

Cartman frowns. “What’s your point?”

“We need to stay together for their sake. It’s not right for young kids to be raised with one parent missing.”

“We can co parent. What’s the point of sacrificing our happiness?”

“Don’t be so selfish! It’s better for the kids if we’re together.” I lean in towards his ear. “Do you want them to end up like Julia?”

“I need to get out of here!” He storms out of the house.

“So you’re moving back in?” I jump and turn around and see Julia. 

“That’s right! This is where I belong.” I notice she looks down. “Is something wrong?” 

“I just got off the phone with Grandma Sharon. Daddy is in a mental hospital.” 

“Why?” 

“He tried to commit suicide.” 

My eyes widen. “Oh my God! We need to see him!”

“But-“

“No buts!” I interrupt her. “Your dad needs us!” 

Stan’s POV

I’m in the middle of a nap, when I’m woken up by one of the orderlies. “Mr. Marsh, you have visitors.” He informs me. 

I look and see Julia and Wendy and I immediately turn my head. “Oh come on Stan, we came to check on you.” Wendy pleads. 

“Go away!”

“Daddy, we’re worried about you. Why did you do this?” Julia asks out of concern…well her level of concern anyway. 

I glare at her. “This is your fault…”

“What?” 

“You told Eli he was going to die!”

She looks down. “I know and I’m sorry.” 

“He lost the will to live because of you! I’ll never forgive you for that!” 

“I deserve that…” 

“You deserve a lot more! You’re a selfish, spoiled little bitch! You were so angry at me, but instead of taking it out on me, you took it out on a sick and helpless child! You’re trash!” 

“Stan, there’s no need to talk to her like that!” Wendy steps in. “She made a mistake and she’s sorry. Can’t you forgive and forget?”

“Is that going to bring my son back?” 

“Well…no, but-“

“Then no, I’m not going to forgive and forget! I hold Julia responsible!” I look at Julia. “You wanted me out of your life, remember that? Well I’m giving you exactly what you want! I’m completely done with you!”

Julia tears up before frowning. “Fine! I don’t care!” She leaves the room. 

“You can go too…” I tell Wendy.

She shakes her head. “You know, I’m trying really hard to be mad at you, but I can’t.” She stares me up and down. “You look so vulnerable lying there strapped to that bed. Where’s your wife, by the way?” 

“That’s none of your business!” 

“Well I noticed she’s not here. If you were still my husband, I wouldn’t leave your side.” 

“Well I’m not your husband anymore.” 

She laughs. “You’re so cute.” She runs her fingers through my hair. “Why did we get divorced?”

“Because you cheated on me with that fat fuck!” 

“Ancient history. I don’t know what I was thinking. You’re so hot!” She bends over and kisses me. I try to turn my head away, but she holds it in place and continues kissing me. I try to move my arms, but I can’t! If I try any harder, they’ll sedate me. Damn these restraints! “I want you so badly right now!” She whispers as she grabs my dick. “I’ll give you something to live for…”

“Leave now or I’ll scream and have you thrown out…” 

Wendy looks at me in shock. “You would do that to me?” 

“Yes! I don’t want you and I don’t want you here! I want you to leave me the fuck alone!”

“You’ll change your mind.” She kisses me on the forehead and leaves. Damn her! She has a lot of nerve of her! She’s always trying to find ways to come back into my life! I don’t want anything to do with her. I don’t want anything to do with anyone! Damnit, I need to get out of here! I try to forcefully move within the restraints…


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Shannon’s POV

I’m at a McDonald’s in Denver to see Josh. I haven’t seen or heard from him since I took him to Utah. I was shocked when I got a text from him saying he needed to see me ASAP. Of course he would pick a food place to meet. 

I walk in and see him sitting at a table scarfing down a Big Mac. I walk over to him. “You wanted to see me?”

He nods. “Yes.” He swallows his food and gestures for me to sit down. “Are you going to order anything to eat?” 

“No way! I don’t eat this trash!”

“Oh…” Josh looks down at his tray and pushes it aside. “Well, I wanted to tell you that my mom and I are moving away.”

My eyes widen. “What? When?”

“This weekend.”

“Where?”

He shrugs. “I’m not sure. Mom said she wanted a new start since she and dad aren’t getting married anymore.”

I let out a huge sigh. “Dad is already married, so that…never mind. That sucks that you have to move because of it.” 

“I’m going to miss you so much!” He gets up and hugs me tightly and for a little too long for my comfort. 

“Thanks Josh, but please don’t hug me like that I’m your sister.” 

He releases his grip and frowns. “Why can’t I hug you? You’re my sister.”

I shake my head. “Not the way you did.” I swear it seems like his little crush on me still hasn’t gone completely away. 

“Sorry.” He looks down disappointed and sits back down.” You know, I’m kind of glad I don’t have friends so I don’t have to deal with the awkward goodbyes.”

“Don’t you want friends?”

“Of course I do. It’s lonely sometimes. Maybe it will be different now that Mom and dad are no longer together.”

“Different how?”

“Mom and I can become closer.”

“Your mom doesn’t count. You need friends your age.”

“It’s not easy. Besides, mom said she’s the only real friend I’ll ever have or need.” Poor kid, he’s so dependent on his mom and he doesn’t know any better.

“Maybe you should enroll in college.”

Josh shakes his head. “I can’t. I don’t have a high school diploma.”

“Oh man.” He makes it so hard to help him. “You really need to get your life together.”

“How?”

“Josh, it’s time to be an adult.”

“How do I do that?” 

I smack myself on the forehead. It can be frustrating dealing with him. “For starters, stop depending on your mom for everything. You need to get a job and start paying bills.” 

“Get a job where? I don’t know how to do anything.”

“Apply as a cashier. You know how to type so I don’t see why you can’t operate a cash register!” 

“I’ll try…” He looks away. 

“I wish you weren’t leaving because you need help and I know your mom won’t help you.” 

“She’s doing her best.” 

“Yes, she’s doing her best to hold you back. She treats you like a little kid!” 

“No she-“

“How do you explain her keeping you from having a social life?” I cut him off. "You don’t have friends, no high school diploma, I’m sure if you could, she wouldn’t let you go to college, plus you have a curfew! You’re not allowed out past dark!”

“That’s because she doesn’t like me out at night.” 

“Why? What does she think will happen to you?” 

“I don’t know…” He looks at me. “But she’s a really good mom and she loves me. She just wants what’s best for me. What’s wrong with that?” 

I shake my head. Arguing with him is clearly a moot point. “Nothing. You know, I’m out of line and I’m sorry. Can you do me a favor?” 

“Sure.” 

“When you get to wherever you’re going, can you at least learn to stick up for yourself?” 

“I’ll try, but I don’t know how.” 

“Dad and your mom are the first ones you need to start with. Hell, even with me. Sometimes I can be rude while talking to you. You can stand up to me too! I know I need to be put in check at times.” 

He smiles weakly. “I never had anyone besides my mom be so protective of me. I’m glad you’re my big sister. I wish we had gotten to know each other better.” 

“Stay in touch and we can.” 

Josh nods. “I hope one day I can meet my other siblings.” 

“I’ll make that happen.” Just then his phone starts ringing. He looks down at it.

“Mom’s calling, I better head home. I’ll talk to you soon.” He extends his hand. 

“You better! Good luck and please let me know where you end up.” I shake his hand.

“I will.” He rushes out. I really hope he listens about standing up for himself. He’s going to be in a lot of trouble if he doesn’t. 

Kenny’s POV

“Are you serious?” I’m having drinks with Kyle and he just finished telling me about Stan’s suicide attempt. 

Kyle nods. “He really wanted to die. I couldn’t let him jump.”

“You did the right thing.” I tell him as I take a drink. 

“I just hope he gets the help he needs.” He replies distantly.

I nod. “Me too. I’m going to visit him.”

“He needs all the support he can get.” I can tell that Kyle witnessing this has affected him. He seems really out of it. 

“Yeah. I’m glad you two finally crossed paths.”

“I wish it were under different circumstances.” He takes a drink. 

I shrug. “Well this is a start.” 

“I guess. I can’t help but feel guilty.” 

“Why?” 

“He blames me for turning my back on him during his divorce. I was trying to remain neutral, but as far as he was concerned, I wasn’t there for him. Maybe I wasn’t. I gave him a hard time for not moving on. I should’ve done more to be there for him.”

I look at him in shock. I never expected Kyle to blame himself for any of this. “It’s all in the past now.” 

“But it still haunts him. Plus I told him he should’ve put his son up for adoption. That was fucked up.” 

I nod in agreement. “Yeah, that’s too far.” 

“Well you have to remember the frame of mind he was in at the time. I know that doesn’t excuse what I said, but that’s how I felt.” He slams his hand down. “Fuck! Some of this really is my fault!” 

I grab Kyle by the shoulders and start shaking him. “Stop blaming yourself. If that were the case, then I’m responsible too! I wasn’t there for him either and I know I’m damn sure not blaming myself for his suicide attempt!” 

He shakes his head. “It’s different for you. You two had a chance to make up. I never did and he hasn’t forgotten that.”

“You’re still not to blame for this, not even partial blame. Stan has had a whole other life outside of South Park so you can’t possibly think any of this is your fault. Stop being so self centered!” I playfully punch him. 

“I guess you’re right.” He downs a shot and orders another one. I’ve never seen him drink so much.

“I am! Go visit Stan and try to keep his spirits up. Stop with the pity party, it’s not cute!” 

“Cute?” He chuckles. 

“Sorry, I hear Demi say it all the time.” 

“How’s she doing anyway?” I guess that’s a good way to change the subject.

“She’s been sick a lot, but other than that, she’s okay.” 

“I still can’t believe we’re going to be grandfathers.” 

I nod in agreement. “I know. I never would’ve guessed my baby would be the first one to give me a grandchild.” 

“I know what you mean. I thought…or at least I hoped Kobe would be the first, but not until he finished medical school and found someone decent, as in not Julia, to settle down with.” 

I raise my eyebrow. “Are they even dating?” 

“No, thank goodness. They’re still really close though so sometimes I worry. She’s always been a bad influence.” 

“Your son is doing well for himself. He’s getting ready to start medical school. How bad of an influence could she be?” I think about it for a minute. “Do you feel that way about Demi? Do you think she’s a bad influence on Nick? You think she isn’t good enough for him?” 

Kyle shakes his head. “Actually it’s the opposite. I know Nick is the bad influence.”

“Really?”

“I hate to say that about my own son, but yes. He’s always been the rebellious child.”

“Then why were you so shocked when you found out Demi was pregnant?” 

He takes another shot. “I just didn’t want to believe it was true. But trust me, I know this was Nick’s doing! Everything Nichole and I tell him to do, he does the opposite. I was hoping he was smarter than this, but it’s not a complete shock.” 

“Wow…” Perfect Kyle’s life isn’t so perfect after all. I kind of want to smile about that. 

“I think Demi is a really nice girl and I’m sorry she got caught up in this.” 

“Well she is responsible for her actions.”

“I know, but I also know how persuasive Nick can be.” 

“Don’t be so hard on him. They’re going to learn the hard way.”

“That’s true. I’m sure most of the responsibility is going to fall on us though. They’re teens and don’t anything about babies.” 

I nod again. “The kids will all right.” I smile. Kyle doesn’t look too convinced. Hell, I’m not convinced, but the only thing we can do is make the best of the situation.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Susan’s POV

Stan is out of the hospital and has been staying with his parents. He was transferred to a psych ward for three weeks under suicide watch. He wouldn’t let me visit him so I stayed in Utah and went to work. I had a few scares during that time, but I’m still pregnant.

About two weeks after Stan’s release, I made it back to South Park. Once Sharon lets me in, we go to Stan’s room. The door was already opened and Stan doesn’t look happy to see either one of us. “How are you feeling?” Sharon asks Stan.

“I’m fine mom.” He responds agitated. 

“Do you want something to eat?”

“Mom, please stop treating me like a little kid!”

“Sorry honey.” She looks at me. “I’ll leave you two alone. I know you have a lot to talk about.”

“Thank you.” I whisper. She leaves and closes the door. I smile at Stan, but he frowns. 

“If you’re going to treat me like a child too then you can leave too!” He snaps.

“No, but we do need to talk.” I grab a chair and sit down beside his bed.

“About the divorce?”

I nod. “That among other things.”

“Like what?”

“For starters, I’m pregnant.”

Stan narrows his eyes. “What?”

“We’re having a baby.”

“I thought you couldn’t get pregnant because of some damage to your fallopian tubes?”

“That’s what I was told, but it happened. It’s truly a miracle!”

“Oh Susan.” He covers his face and shakes his head. “Aren’t we too old to play these games.”

“I’m not playing games. I’m pregnant.”

“I told you divorce me and now by some miracle, you’re pregnant?”

I nod. “I found out I was pregnant before you said you wanted to divorce.”

“Why didn’t you tell me then?”

“Because there’s a chance I won’t be able to carry this baby to term. I didn’t want to get your hopes up.”

“How far along are you?”

“10 weeks.”

“Now I know you’re lying! It’s been months since we’ve had sex!”

“That’s what the doctor predicted. It honestly hasn’t been as long as you think.”

“We’ve been worried about Eli and fighting! When did we have time to have sex?” He glares at me. “You cheated on me, didn’t you?”

I’m completely taken aback by his accusation. “No! I would never go that!”

“Wendy pulled the same shit with me and I almost fell for it! Not this time! I want a paternity test immediately!”

“You can’t be serious!”

“I’m very serious! I’m not going to be played for a fool again!”

“I’m not playing you for a fool! I’m pregnant and this is your baby!”

“Yeah somehow you miraculously got pregnant! I’m not buying it!”

“Fine Stan! You don’t have to believe it! I’m trying to take care of myself in hopes that I can carry this baby to term! If you’re going to act like this, then I’ll raise the baby by myself if I have it!” I start to cry.

“There’s really a chance you won’t carry this baby to term?” He asks gently.

I nod. “This is why I didn’t tell you. You were so heartbroken about Eli, I didn’t want you to get excited and then I lose this baby. I can’t imagine what that would do to you.”

“So what made you decide to tell me now? I’m still not in my right mind!”

“Because it’s the right thing to do! You’re out of the hospital now and no longer a threat to yourself. You have a right to know about your child.”

“I can’t believe you did this...” He shakes his head in disappointment. 

“Did what?”

“How insensitive are you? I just lost my son and now you’re coming at me with this shit?”

“It’s not like I got pregnant on my own.”

“I’m still wondering who you really got pregnant by...”

I frown. “I don’t have to take this!” I stand up. “If you want to believe this isn’t your baby, then fine! I’ll take care of it on my own!” 

“That’s if you even have it…” 

Okay, now he’s gone too far. “Goodbye Stan!” 

Cartman’s POV 

“Please Heidi, give me another chance!” I’m on the phone with Heidi. I’ve called her every day begging for her to take me back. I’ve never had to work this hard before!

“Not this time Eric!” She responds nonchalantly. 

“After everything we’ve been through, you’re going to throw what we have away?”

“You’re a married man!”

“Not for much longer!” 

“I don’t believe you!” 

“It’s the truth! I’ve already filed.” 

“Wendy is fighting it.”

“Who cares? She’s not going to win! I don’t want to be with her, I want to be with you!” I whine. 

“I said it’s over and I meant it!”

“Heidi please! I’ll kill myself!” 

She sighs. “No you’re not!” 

“Yes I am! If you don’t take me back, I’ll kill myself!”

“Stop it Eric! You’ve pulled this stunt before so it’s not going to work anymore. Besides, you treat our son like shit! It’s my fault for letting it go on for so long.” 

“Fuck him! He’s an adult who can stand up for himself!” I don’t know why she has to constantly bring up the boy in every fucking conversation.

“That’s what I mean. Why say that about your own son?”

“Because he’s a little pussy bitch! I don’t give two shits about him!” 

She sighs. “This is exactly why we moved away.” 

I’m completely shocked by this. “You moved? Where?” 

“It doesn’t matter. We’re no longer in Colorado. We needed a fresh start.”

“You left without a proper goodbye?” I mean damn, no goodbye sex?

“Yes, Eric! I knew if I told you, you would’ve somehow manipulated me into staying. I had to go!” 

“I can’t believe you just up and left.” 

“It had to be done. I feel so happy and free! I wish I did it sooner!”

“So there’s nothing I can say or do to convince you to come back and give me another chance?” 

“I’m sorry Eric…”

“But-“ 

“I have to go!” She interrupts me. “Josh is hungry.” She hangs up. 

“Damn it…” I mumble.

“Aw, did Heidi dump you?” I turn and see Wendy looking at me smiling. I roll my eyes. 

“Leave me alone!” 

Wendy sits down beside me and puts her arm around me. “She did the right thing. It was wrong of her to try to break up our family.” 

“I don’t want to be with you anymore! Heidi or no Heidi.” 

She shrugs. “That’s fine Cartman, I don’t want to be with you either. But I want us to stay in this house for our kid’s sake.” 

“No!” 

“Heidi dumped you so where are you going to go? We might as well stay together. Our kids will thank you for making that sacrifice later.” 

She has a point. Where am I going to go? Shit! “You need your own room!” 

She shakes her head. “No, no! You need YOUR own room. I’m staying in our room. So either you stay in there with me, or you sleep in one of the guest rooms!” 

“Goddamnit!” 

“I love you too honey!” She kisses me. “We’re going to have such a “happy” life together!” She winks and leaves the room.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Kenny’s POV 

“I’m glad you’re doing better dude.” I tell Stan. It’s been a few months since he was released from the mental hospital. He stayed with his parents, locked in his old bedroom. I invited him to my house for dinner. He was reluctant to come, but I’m sure one of his parents made him so he can get out of the house. I order some takeout since I’m not the best cook and I don’t want to scare him off with my cooking. He doesn’t seem to be enjoying the takeout though.

“Thanks, I don’t feel better.” He says as he picks at his food. 

“You suffered a terrible loss. No one expects you to recover in a day.”

He looks at me. “I’m glad someone understands.”

I nod. “I do. I know how it feels to lose a child. I’ve been there. The pain doesn’t go away, but it will lessen in time.”

“It’s different.”

“How so?”

“Your son was an adult. Mine was only 5, he didn’t really get a chance to live.”

I raise my eyebrow. “So you think it still didn’t hurt just because Dustin was an adult?”

“I didn’t mean it like that dude.” 

“Then what the hell did you mean?” 

Stan shakes his head. “Forget what I said. Poor choice of words, I’m sorry.” He looks down and goes back to picking at his food. 

“You’ve had a lot of that lately. Your poor word choice is the reason for the end of your marriage!” His mom has filled me in on his martial issues. I was waiting for the right moment to bring it up and now seems like the perfect time. 

“I don’t want to talk about my marriage.” 

“Maybe you should. Dude, you’re pushing your wife away at a time when you two really need each other.”

“There’s too much going on right now…”

“All the more reason you two need each other.” 

“She’s pregnant…” 

“Again, all the more reason you two need each other.” 

He shakes his head. “I basically accused her of cheating on me.” 

“Why the hell would you do something that stupid?” 

Stan nods in agreement. “It was stupid. I told her Wendy told me she was pregnant, but it was someone else’s child and I said I wasn’t going to be fooled again.” 

“I don’t know Susan that well, but from what I’ve seen, she’s nothing like Wendy. You can’t possibly believe she cheated.” 

“I know. I don’t know what I was thinking. Now she’s not talking to me and I can’t blame her.” 

“Why don’t you go see her?”

“I can’t. I can’t go back to our house ever. That places reminds me of Eli.” 

“You have to go back there eventually. What about your restaurant?” 

“It’s doing fine during my leave of absence. I can call to see how things are going.” 

I grab Stan by the shoulders and shake him. “You need to get your shit together, bro! If you don’t wake up, you’re really going to lose your wife! Is that what you want?” 

“I don’t, but I told her she’s better off without me anyway.” 

“I know you’re grieving, but you’re being ridiculous! Get off your ass and stop feeling sorry for yourself! Your wife is suffering too and she’s pregnant! She needs you! Don’t fuck this up!”

“I already have!” 

“Then make it right. Only you can.” He goes back to picking at his food. I really hope I got through to him. I would hate to see him throw his marriage away because he’s being stupid. There’s no reason why they can’t get through their grief together. I’m rooting for you guys Stan!

Wendy’s POV

Bebe and I are out having drinks and catching up on life. It’s been awhile since we’ve gotten together or even really talked for that matter. “It took some time, but Cartman is slowly coming around. He’s still devastated about Heidi, but in time he’ll forget about her.” I smile proudly, but that smile fades when I see Bebe frowning. “What?” 

“Don’t you want better for yourself?”

I nod and take a drink. “I had better when I was with Stan...” I mumble.

Bebe spits out her drink. “Excuse me? You mean Stan Marsh? You despised him! You pitied him!”

I sigh. “He was a good man and I ruined everything.”

“I can’t believe what I’m hearing.”

“If I could get him back I would and I would do everything can I to make up for all the heartache I caused him.”

“Did you tell him how you feel?”

I nod. “Yes, but he’s happily married to Susan.” I roll my eyes when I say her name.

“Well at least he knows how you feel. But why stay with Cartman if neither one of you are happy? He wants Heidi and you want Stan.”

“Because I want my kids to be happy! That’s more important than my happiness.”

“You don’t think they’ll pick up on how unhappy you two are?”

“We’ve been doing a good job on playing happy house so far.”

Bebe shakes her head. “Kids are smarter than you think. I thought the same thing when I was married to Kenny. But all the kids knew we were unfaithful and it affected the way they view relationships. ”

“Really?” I ask out of concern.

She nods. “Yes. Your kids are 6 and 7, they’re not as blind as you would like to believe they are.”

“Well Julia was older and you see how she reacted when I divorced Stan. It crushed her. I don’t want to put Eric Theo and Isabella through the same thing.”

“How long do you plan to keep up this charade?”

“Just until Isabella graduates high school.”

“But Cartman still has another son out there. Do you really think it’s over with him and Heidi?”

“Yes! I made sure of that. I even drove Heidi out of the state because I put it in her head that she doesn’t have a chance in hell with Cartman! I love that they’re both heartbroken!” 

Bebe looks at me in shock. “I hope you don’t regret this.”

“I won’t. I know what I’m doing...trust me.” I smile. Like I said, all of this is for my kids. If I can’t be happy, at least I can make sure my kids are.

Demi’s POV

It’s time for my 30 week check up. Nick and I are at the hospital waiting to see the doctor. I’ve been so unhappy this whole pregnancy, but I’ve been trying to play it off. Now I’m fat with swollen ankles and feet. “What’s the matter?” Nick asks me…a question he asks daily.

“I’m just ready for this whole pregnancy to be over with.” I lower my head. “Maybe my dad was right.”

“About what?”

“We should’ve taken care of this...”

Nick glares at me. “You know my family is against abortions.”

“We’re only 16! Can you honestly say that we’re ready for a baby?”

“Well...no. But it’s too late now.”

“I know!” I whine. “I just want to hang out with you and my friends. I don’t want to spend my time after school going to doctor’s appointments. I should be learning to drive not learning Lamaze breathing!”

Nick nods. “Yeah and I still have get a job. Before I didn’t have to worry about working until after college. College is probably out of the question now.”

“Token said I could take online courses so maybe you can too.” I suggest. 

“My parents want me to go either medical or law school. You can’t do those online.” He sighs. “We really fucked up, didn’t we?”

I nod. “We were irresponsible and an innocent baby has to pay for that.”

“We can always put it up for adoption.” Nick shrugs. 

“Your parents will be pissed if we do that!”

He shrugs again. “Well it’s our life not theirs. Plus they expect me to do the opposite of what they want anyway.” 

“I don’t know...” Adoption would be best, but I don’t know.

“At least this way our child has a chance of growing up with responsible parents and can have a good life. Better than what we can give it.”

“Let me think about it.”

“Okay, fair enough.” He kisses me on the cheek. “I’m going to run to the bathroom and go take a smoke, I’ll be back.”

I see two older women come in the waiting room. They look like they could be mother and daughter. The younger one sits down two seats away from me and holds her stomach in pain. “You wait here, I’m going to see if there’s a doctor available right away!” The older woman tells her.

“Okay Mother...” The woman responds put of breath. I was right, they’re mother and daughter. I feel bad for her, she looks like she’s in a lot of pain.

“Hi...” I say to her.

She looks at me and smiles. “Hello...”

“Are you okay?”

She shakes her head. “I’m having really bad cramps and I’m bleeding.”

“Oh no. How far along are you?”

“18 weeks. How about you?”

“I’m 30 weeks. Is this your first baby?”

She nods. “It’s a miracle I’m even pregnant!”

“Aw, why do you say that?”

“I won’t bore you with the details, but I had some issues when I was younger and was told the chances on me getting pregnant were slim to none. Now here I am 44 and pregnant! The doctor told me I wouldn’t make it past the first trimester and now I’m almost half way through the pregnancy. But then this happened…” 

“Oh my! Do you think you could…” I didn’t even want to finish the question.

“I’ve had this happen before and my baby was fine, but this time it’s worse. I’m just hoping the baby will be okay. I can’t lose another child.” 

I raise my eyebrow. “I thought this was your first baby?” 

She nods. “It’s my first biological child. My husband had a son that I adopted, but unfortunately he passed away a few months ago.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” 

“Thank you. This baby means everything to me. I don’t know what I’ll do if I lose it.” Wow, here I am complaining about how this baby is ruining my life and this poor woman is struggling to give her husband a baby. Then, I get an idea!

“Have you ever considered adoption?” 

She nods. “I did before I met my husband.” 

“I see. Well I mean, if this doesn’t work out maybe you two should consider adoption. You seem like you would be a great mom.” 

She lets out a small chuckle. “You picked that up in a five minute conversation?” 

“I can read people.” I extend my hand. “I’m Demi McCormick, by the way.”

“I’m Susan.” She shakes my hand. “Susan Marsh.” 

I’m shocked when I hear her last name. “Marsh? You’re not married to Stan Marsh by any chance, are you?” 

She nods. “Yes, I am. You know him?”

“Not really. I mean he was good friends with my dad and they stopped talking for years and recently reconnected. I know his daughter Julia, she use to date one of my brothers and is good friends with my boyfriend’s brother.” 

“Small world.” 

I nod. “Yes it is.”

“Susan,” Her mother rushes over. “Come on, the nurse said you can go ahead back!”

“Okay, I’m coming.” She stands up, still holding her stomach. “It was nice meeting you Demi.”

“You too! Good luck with everything.” 

“Thank you dear. Good luck to you as well.” 

“Let’s go!” Susan’s mother tells her, rushing her. I can’t help, but watch them. 

“So you made a friend?” Nick asks as he sits back down. 

I nod. “You can say that…”

“What are you up to?” 

“I just had an idea based on what we talked about earlier…” 

“Adoption? So you’re on board?” Nick’s eyes light up. 

I nod. “It’s a possibility. I need to see how everything plays out first.” 

“What?” He asks confused. 

“You’ll see.” I smile. 

Susan’s POV

The doctor ran a few tests and now I’m waiting for the results. It’s feels like I’ve been waiting forever. I had to send mom to the waiting room because she was stressing me out more than ever. Finally there’s a knock on the door and in enters my doctor, Dr. Lee. “Hi Mrs. Marsh, I’m afraid I have some bad news for you.” 

“Don’t tell me…” I begin tearing up as I’m already fearing the worst.

He has a serious look on his face which tells me it’s really bad. “Your baby has died.”

“No!” I break down in tears. Dr. Lee hands me a box of tissues.

“I’m really sorry, now-“

“I did everything right!” I interrupt him. “I don’t understand!”

“There wasn’t anything you could’ve done to prevent this from happening. With the damage to your fallopian tubes, you knew you were already at risk.”

“I know, but I just hoped everything would work out.” I sob.

“I would like to discuss your next course of action, which is to deliver the baby.” 

“I want my husband here before you do that.”

He nods. “That’s fine, but you should call him immediately. We’re going to have to perform this procedure ASAP.”

“Can you give me a few minutes?” I ask as I wipe my eyes. 

“Sure. Do you want your mother to come in here?” 

I shake my head. “No thanks, she’ll only make things worse.” He nods before leaving. I pick up the phone and call Stan.

“Hi Susan. I’m glad you called, we need to talk.” Stan answers. He almost sounds happy to hear from me. 

“Stan, I need you…” I start crying again. 

“What’s the matter?”

“I’m at the hospital. The baby died…”


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Stan’s POV 

I arrived at the hospital, but unfortunately I had to wait to see Susan because she had to undergo surgery. About a half hour later, the doctor approaches me. “Mr. Marsh?” 

I stand up. “Dr. Lee, how’s my wife?” 

“Physically, she’s fine. Mentally, not so much. As I’m sure you’re aware the baby died in the womb. We had to perform a D&E which is dilation and evacuation to remove the fetus.”

My eyes well up. “How did this happen?”

“Well as you know, Susan had pelvic adhesions due to endometriosis that formed when she was in her 20’s. She didn’t treat it right away and that caused her fertility issues. She beat the odds and was able to conceive, but unfortunately due to her condition and her age, she had an even smaller chance of carrying the baby to term. There wasn’t anything she could’ve done to prevent this. I’m really sorry.”

I wipe my eyes on my sleeve and sniffle. “May I see her now?” 

He nods. “Yes you may. But try to keep her as calm as possible.”

“I will, thank you Dr.” I head back and find Susan’s room. She’s holding onto her pillow and sobbing. I rush to her side and grab her hand. “Susan baby, I’m here!”

She looks at me sadly. “Our baby is dead! It was a little boy.” She sobs uncontrollably. I can’t believe this, I’ve now lost yet another son. “Why is this happening?”

I shake my head. “I don’t know, I’m really sorry. I should’ve been by your side the whole time. I’m sorry for everything. Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?”

“I really have failed you...” She looks away from me. 

“What do you mean?”

“I can’t even give you a baby...”

“Susan, I’ve known that since the beginning. That doesn’t matter to me.”

“It’s different now.”

I shake my head. “No it’s not. Honestly, we’re not in the right frame of mind to raise a baby. We just lost Eli. This baby wouldn’t have replaced him.”

“I know. Nothing will ever replace him.” She looks at me. “I just really wanted to give you a baby and this was my only chance.”

“Maybe we can try again somewhere down the line.” I suggest. 

Susan frowns. “Stan, we’re 44 and 47, how much time do you think we have? Besides, I thought you wanted to get divorced?”

“I wasn’t thinking. I was letting grief and anger take over and I’m sorry.”

“You said a lot of hurtful things. Do you think sorry is going to make everything better?”

I shake my head. “No, but I would at least like for it to be a start.”

“It’s not going to be that easy.”

“I swear to you, I will make this up to you. We need to get through our losses…together.” I grab her other hand. 

“You really mean that Stan?”

“Of course, I love you. I don’t want to lose you, I never did.” 

“I don’t want to lose you either. I love you so much.” 

I kiss her. “I love you too. I promise we’ll get through this. I promise.” I kiss her again. We have a long road ahead of us, but I know we can our lives and marriage back on track.

Kyle’s POV 

“Out of the question!” I yell. Nick and Demi just informed Nichole and me that they want to put their baby up for adoption. I’m beyond furious that they even suggested this.

“But Dad-“ Nick begins, but I cut him off. 

“You’re not putting my grandchild up for adoption!”

“This is our child! We have rights too!”

“You’re still minors, you can’t make any legal decisions without parental consent!”

“Mr. Broflovski,” Demi begins, “I may not have a law degree, but I’m not stupid. I looked it up, in Colorado, we can put our child up for adoption without parental consent.” Damn, I didn’t expect her to actually do her research. She clearly didn’t get her brain from her parents. 

“Plus, that’s all the more reason to give the child up for adoption. We’re kids!” Nick adds in. 

“You wanted to be grown, here’s your chance!” I tell them. 

“We’re not ready Mr. Broflovski. We think our baby should go to a loving home. Someone who can afford to provide for them.” Demi tells me.

I slam my hand down. “You’re not sending our grandchild to live with strangers!”

“I agree with Kyle!” Nichole steps in. “If anyone will raise this baby, it will be us!”

“What about your friend Stan?” Demi asks.

I raise my eyebrow. “What about him?”

“I saw his wife at the hospital. She might lose their baby.” 

I frown. “I’m sorry to hear that, but what does that have to do with anything?” 

“Maybe they can adopt the baby. I’m sure they’ll be great parents.”

“You don’t even know if they’re even thinking about adoption.” 

“You can always ask. Plus that way you can still be apart of your grandchild’s life.” Nick suggests. 

“Out of the question!

“We’re just trying to help a couple who could use a baby.” 

I shake my head. “No you’re trying to help yourselves get out taking responsibility for your actions! When are you two going to grow up?”

“When are you going to realize that I’m 16, not 6? You can’t run my life! Just because Kobe allows you to control his life, doesn’t mean I’m going to!” He takes Demi hands. “We’re putting our baby up for adoption and that’s final!” He looks at her. “Come on, let’s go tell your parents! At least we know they’ll be supportive!” They head towards the door. 

“I’m not done talking to you, young man!” I yell out to them. 

“Baby, just let them go…” Nichole whispers to me. 

“What? This discussion is far from over!” 

“Let them go ahead put their baby up for adoption.” 

I look at her in shock. “Are you crazy?” 

She shakes her head. “No. We can’t stop them, but there is something we can do.”

“What’s that?”

“We can adopt the baby…”

Cartman’s POV

“Heidi, I’m begging you!” I finally got Heidi to agree to meet me. She came to Denver and we met at a Wendy’s. I’m on my knees begging her to take me back. “I can’t live without you!”

“Get up Eric…” She looks around. “You’re embarrassing yourself…”

I know people are staring, but I don’t give a shit. “I don’t care, I want you back!” 

“Eric, I told you it’s over.” 

“I don’t want to be with Wendy, I want you! Where did you move to? I’ll go too! I’m so miserable without you!” I start to cry. 

She sighs. “What about your job and your kids?” 

“I’ll bring the kids with me and I’ll get another job! Kyle will give me a good reference. Please Heidi!” I wrap my arms around her leg and cry. 

“Wendy isn’t going to go for that and you know it.” 

“I don’t give a fuck! I’ve been in hell without you. I need you in my life!”

“What about Josh?”

I sigh. “I promise I will do better by him. I’ll be the father he deserves.” I had to lie. I have no intention of being there for the boy.

“Do you really mean that?”

I look up at her. “Yes I do. I know I’ve been a complete bastard to him, but I can change. Especially if it means we can be together.” I stand up and pull her into a kiss, but she pushes me away. 

“Eric, this isn’t right…”

“Yes it is…” I continue kissing her. “We belong together. You know we do.”

“Okay!” I look at her and smile. “Do you really want to be with me?” She asks. 

“Yes babe, what the hell do you think I’m doing all of this for?”

“Then you need to leave Wendy…ASAP!”

“Are you serious?” 

“If you want to be with me, then yes.”

“My kids though…” I think for a moment. “I’m sure Wendy and I can come up with a custody agreement.”

“Are you sure you’re willing to leave your kids behind while you work it out?” 

I nod. “I’ll still see them as often as possible. They’ll barely notice a difference.”

“Great! So how soon are we going to be together?” 

“Give me a week to get packed up and tie up some loose ends.” 

“That will work. Let me know when you’re ready and I’ll give you my address.” She kisses me. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Yes! I knew everything would work out! I’m finally going to get out of this sham of a marriage and be with the true love of my life! I just have to explain things to my kids…


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Stan’s POV 

“How are you feeling?” I ask Susan as I check on her. She decided to stay in South Park with me after she got out of the hospital. Right now, she’s lying in the bed with the blanket wrapped around her. She spends about half the day like that.

She sits up. “I’m ready to go back home.”

I sigh. I’m still not ready to go back there. “Already? It’s only been a few days.”

“I have a business to run...as do you. We still have bills Stan.”

I shake my head. “I just need more time.”

“I get it, you’re still grieving. I am too.” She grabs my hand. “We can go home and grieve together.”

“But Eli’s things...”

“Everything is the way he left it.”

I let out another sigh. “It’s going to be so hard to see it knowing he’s never coming home.”

“We’ll get through it together.” She repeats with a smile. She’s so patient and forgiving. All she wants is to go back to our house, it’s the least I can do for her. We have to get our lives and marriage back on track and I guess going back to Utah is the first step.

Cartman’s POV

Heidi gave me her address. She moved to Arizona. As promised, I packed all my things and left. Once I’m settled, I’ll let Wendy and the kids know what’s going on and I’ll send Wendy divorce papers. I arrive at the address Heidi gave me, I’m not sure about this neighborhood. It looks abandoned. I get out of the car and the first person I see is that lousy no good son of ours. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Mommy told me to meet you here.” He replies nervously. 

“Why?” I can feel my blood boiling.

“She wants us to bond before you move in.”

I shake my head. “That’s not going to happen.”

“Why not?”

“Look kid, you were always my biggest mistake! I’m trying to work on my relationship with Heidi and I can’t do that with you in the way.”

He begins to slowly back away. “I promise I won’t get in the way.”

“I know you’re not because the first chance I get, I’m sending you far away.”

“Away where?”

“Don’t worry about that. Now where the fuck is Heidi?” I yell as he backs away some more. 

“Daddy, can we try to get along? I-I love you daddy...” He stutters. 

“Don’t daddy me, boy! I don’t want a damn thing to do with you!”

“Why? Why can’t you love me like your other kids?”

“Because my other kids aren’t an embarrassment to society! They’re not autistic!”

He starts to cry, he wonders why I say he’s an embarrassment. “That’s not fair! I didn’t ask for this!”

“Life isn’t fair, get use to it!”

“But Dad-“ He tries to hug me…I think, but I stop him. 

“Don’t touch me! I told Heidi I would make an effort to get along with you, but that was a lie! I just want her back! I would say anything to make that happen. I’ll never get along with you because I fucking hate your guts.”

“You’re so cruel…”

“I don’t give a fuck!” I raise my hand to him. 

“ERIC!” I suddenly hear. “Don’t you dare hit him!” Just then I see Heidi, Shannon, and Wendy approaching us. 

“What the fuck?” 

“I knew you were full of it!” Heidi tells me as we’re now face to face. 

“Dad, how could you be so mean?” Shannon asks. She walks over to the boy. “Are you okay?” He nods. 

“You set me up?” I ask Heidi and she nods. “How could you do this to me?” 

“I told you before I was sick of you lying to me! I didn’t buy your last attempt claiming to change. I knew you still hated Josh!” 

Wendy walks over to me and shakes her head in disgust. “To think you were going to try to leave me without saying anything!” She slaps me across the face. “You’re going to get your wish! You want a divorce? You got it!”

“It’s about damn time! I wanted out years ago!” I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and I’m met with another slap to the face, this time by Heidi. 

“That’s for all the lies you told me!” She punches me. “That’s for the way you’ve treated Josh!”

“Heidi!” I’m in complete shock. I’ve never seen this side of her.

Wendy and Heidi high five each other. “Thanks for helping me out!” Heidi smiles. 

“Anytime! As much as I hate that you two were sneaking around behind my back, I would hate to see you or Josh hurt any further by this monster!” 

“He won’t.” She looks at me. “You’ll be going to jail soon.” 

I frown. “Jail? For what?” 

“Child abuse.”

I start laughing. “Child abuse? The boy is a grown man!” 

“He may be an adult now, but the abuse has gone on for years. I have documents to prove it and to prove that it continued into his adulthood. Not to mention that you abused a person with autism. You’re going down big time for that!” 

I shake my head and laugh. “You’re bluffing!”

“My Dad use to be a cop. He still has friends on the force so they made this case a top priority.”

“Now I know you’re lying. You haven’t even told your parents about the boy!”

“I told my parents everything about JOSH! Face it Eric, it’s over!” She grabs his hand. “Come on honey. Your dad will never be able to hurt you again.” She leaves with him.

“I’m so disappointed in you, Dad.” Shannon tells me.

“I’m disappointed in YOU! How can you side with the enemy?” 

“I’m on the side of what’s right! You’ve mistreated all of them especially Josh! You made him an outcast and a stranger to his own family. I’m going to change that! He’s going to be a brother to me, Eric Theo, and Isabella they way it should’ve been and there’s nothing you can do about it!” She leaves. 

“How does it feel to be left with nothing?” Wendy asks. “Now you know how you made us feel…” With that, she walks away. I sit down up against the wall. She’s right, I have absolutely nothing now. FUCK!

Stan’s POV

Susan and I were packing to go back home when mom tells us we have visitors. We go upstairs and I’m shocked to see Kenny, Demi, and Nick. “What’s going on here?” I ask. 

“I remember you.” Susan points at Demi. “We met at the hospital.” 

Demi smiles and nods. “That’s right. It’s nice to see you again.” 

“So what brings you guys by?” 

“First, I want to say I’m sorry for your loss.” Kenny looks at us. 

I raise my eyebrow. “How do you know about that?” 

Kenny shrugs. “Dude, it’s a small town. Demi and Nick had something they wanted to talk to you guys about.” 

“Sure, what is it?” 

Nick stands in front of Susan and me and points at Demi. “As you can see, Demi is pregnant and she’s due in a few weeks. We’re not in a position to raise the baby so we’re going to put it up for adoption.” He looks at Demi and smiles, then back at us. “We were wondering if maybe you two would be interested in adopting the baby.”

Wow, I didn’t see that coming. “Umm…”

“That’s kind of you to ask.” Susan smiles. 

“What made you ask us of all people?” 

Demi sits in between us and takes Susan’s hand. “Ms. Susan, remember when we talked in the hospital?” She nods. “I was really touched by your story about how you lost your son and you were close to losing your baby, which sadly you did and how it was your only chance to give Stan a biological child. I even suggested that you two should adopt. I know this baby won’t biologically be yours, but it will still be your child together. You can give Stan the child you’ve hoped for.” 

Susan and I exchange looks. “I don’t know.” 

“Nick, how do your parents feel about this?” I ask him. 

He shrugs. “They don’t like it, but it’s not their child so they really don’t get a say in this matter.” 

“So there’s no catch?” 

He shakes his head. “No catch, we just want to make sure our baby has a loving home. We think you two would be excellent parents.” 

“You do realize that we live in another state? So won’t be able to come see the baby whenever you feel like it.” I tell him. I know he said this is their decision, but I know Kyle and there’s no way he’ll go for this. 

Demi and Nick nod. “We know. We’re giving up our parental rights so we don’t expect that.” She states.

Susan and I exchange looks. “Can you give us some time to think about it? I mean this is really sudden.” I ask them.

“Sure, please let us know something as soon as possible. Like Nick said, I’m due in a few weeks. We would like to have the paperwork ready so you can take the baby home.”

“We will. Thank you for even considering us. We’re honored.” Susan hugs Demi and Nick.

“Yes, thank you.” I add in. The three of them leave. “I’m sorry about that. I honestly didn’t know that’s what they were coming over for.”

“It’s okay. Would you want to adopt their baby?” 

“I hadn’t thought about adoption…at least not this soon.”

“I didn’t either, but it’s a good opportunity…” 

“What are you saying?” 

Her eyes light up. “I think we should do it!”

“Really? You don’t think it’s too soon considering our recently losses?” 

“It might be. But maybe this is what we need to help with our grief. I’m not saying this baby will replace Eli or our other baby boy, but it can help with our healing process. We may never get an the opportunity to adopt or it could take years. But this is now and it fell into our lap. I say we do it."

She’s right. “Let’s do it. This baby is already a blessing in many ways. It was obviously meant to be so let’s call them and tell them the good news.”

“Thank you so much Stan!” Susan smiles and hugs me. “This means so much to me.” I haven’t seen her look this happy in a long time. I feel like things are going to work out for us. I smile at the thought.


	35. Epilogue

Epilogue 

_Six months later…_

Stan’s POV 

“Stan, look! She’s sitting up!” Susan calls out. I rush into the living room and see our beautiful baby girl sitting up on her own for the first time! 

“I’m so proud of her! Let me take a picture!” I pull out my phone.

“I already did!”

“I’ll record a video!” I press record. “I’m so proud of you Ashley Rose!” Susan bends over and kisses Ashley on the forehead. That’s the name we decided on for our daughter, Ashley Rose Marsh. 

We were able to adopt Ashley. It almost didn’t happen because Kyle and Nichole wanted to as well, or should I say, they believed they were entitled to it. Of course we had to go court. We thought it was going to be a long drawn out process, but surprisingly it wasn’t. Nichole decided to drop the case as she realized they were fighting us for the wrong reasons. Kyle wasn’t too thrilled about that, but everything worked itself out and we were able to take Ashley home once she was released from the hospital. 

Speaking of Kyle, we’ve been working on rebuilding our friendship. We talk every once in awhile so our friendship isn’t where it used to be, but it has the potential to get there again. We even made Kyle and Nichole Ashley’s godparents. They were honored. 

Demi and Nick haven’t had any contact with us or Ashley since she was born. That’s the way they wanted it. Demi didn’t even want to see her after she gave birth. They completely washed their hands of her. They’re now back to living their lives as normal teenagers. 

Wendy made good on her promise and finally divorced Cartman. She was able to keep the house and got full custody of their younger children. Soon after, Cartman was sentenced to 20 years in jail for child abuse and aggravated assault. The years of abusing Josh finally caught up to him. I’m glad he finally got what he deserved, but he deserves much more. 

With Cartman in jail, Heidi was finally able to move to South Park. She introduced Josh to all their family members so now he’s no longer a secret. Josh spends time with Wendy and her other kids to build a relationship with them. Heidi even got him in a night school program so he can get his high school diploma. That program is helping him in more ways than one. Not only is he finishing school, but he’s now learning how to socialize and make friends. He’s even losing weight thanks to Shannon’s help.

Speaking of Shannon, after graduation, she moved back to South Park. She was accepted into a physical therapy program at University of Denver so she’s now attending there. She, Julia, and Kobe are renting an apartment together. She’s been helping Josh with his social skills and self esteem as well. 

Julia is now able to walk on her own again. She’s now working for Kyle as his paralegal, which was Cartman’s old job. She and Kobe are dating again. We’re even getting along these days. She’s no longer calling me Stan. She even comes to visit and bonds with Ashley. I couldn’t ask for anything more. 

Kenny is still Kenny. He’s still single, thank God! But he does have random hookups every now and then. He comes to visit to see Ashley. He’s her unofficial godfather. He wanted to be a part of her life so it was the least we could do. 

As for us, we’re back in Utah in our house. We keep the door to Eli’s room closed. Every once in awhile we’ll sit and have a moment. We left his room the way he did and it’s going to stay that way. Susan and I are also in counseling for grief and for our marriage. In the end, everything we’ve been through has made us stronger as a couple. Now our focus is on each other, Ashley, and our businesses. That’s the way it should be! 

The End


End file.
